Race Against Time
by Deana
Summary: An elf swore revenge on Thranduil for a deed that was not the King's fault. Millennia later, the elf gets his terrible revenge...on Legolas.
1. Missing Elf Prince

**Race Against Time**  
**A Lord of the Rings story by Deana Lisi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, (sniff) or anyone else from Lord of the Rings. A huge 'hannon le' to Karri for the story title! ;-)**

xxxxxxxxxx

"I demand to know why you have taken me prisoner!"

A laugh was the only answer to the elf's question, and Legolas sighed inwardly from where he sat, chained to a stone wall.

"Fear not, _Prince_ Legolas," came his enemy's sarcastic voice. "Your stay shall not last very long. As soon as I have completed my task, you will be free to go."

Legolas fought to not show his surprise. "And what is this 'task'? How does it involve me?"

"You will find out soon enough," said the voice. "And when you do, you can tell your father that it was a gift from an 'old friend'."

Legolas frowned as the stranger turned and left the cell, disappearing down the corridor. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out if he recognized the person's voice, but it didn't sound familiar at all. It would've helped if Legolas had been able to see his face, but he'd purposely hid in the shadows. The Mirkwood Prince wasn't sure if his captor was a human or an elf, and couldn't understand why he'd been abducted.

Crossing his arms, Legolas laid them on his knees and rested his chin on them. _How do I manage to get into situations like this? Who is this man, and why does he hate my father?_

xxxxxxxxxx

"King Thranduil!"

Legolas' father stood from his throne, surprised at the sight of his best archery instructor running into the room, looking very upset. "What is it?"

The elf stopped, taking a deep breath. "Your Highness, I asked the prince to show his skill to my classes today…"

At mention of his son, Thranduil stepped forward, a look of fear crossing his face. "Has he been hurt!"

"I do not know!" the elf said, sounding upset. "Legolas heard a strange noise from within the woods and went to investigate…but he never returned."

Thranduil frowned. "Never returned?"

"No," said the elf. "We found signs of a struggle; it appears that he has been abducted."

Thranduil stared at him for a second, in shock at his words. "Gather our forces! Start a search immediately!"

The elf nodded, quickly running back out.

Sighing worriedly, Thranduil headed for the door himself. _Abducted…oh Legolas, what trouble has found you this time?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He'd been a prisoner for three days so far, and his captor hadn't set foot in his cell since the initial meeting. Food was brought everyday, but the elf had yet to touch it, not trusting what was given to him.

No matter how hard he tried, Legolas could not figure out who his captor was, or why he'd been taken.

Sighing again, he looked up towards the barred window, wishing that he could see the sun. Legolas was chained in such a way that he could not stand, and when the sun's rays came into the small window, they were cast well in front of him, never enveloping him in their comforting glow. At night he was not able to see the stars, either.

Dropping his forehead onto his knees, Legolas almost drifted off to sleep. He forcibly stopped himself, raising his head and looking towards the door. He hadn't slept since his capture, not wanting to be caught off guard when his abductor inevitably returned.

A plate of food and cup of water were suddenly shoved through a hole in the bottom of the door, and Legolas realized that it was suppertime. The food smelled delicious and made his stomach growl hungrily, but he ignored it.

The cup of water, however, he could not ignore.

Legolas felt his breathing rate increase at the sight of the water; his throat was so parched after three days of no liquids that he crawled the few feet over to it before he could stop himself. Picking up the cup, Legolas sniffed it, pouring a few drops onto the floor to see if anything was amiss with it.

The water looked and smelled perfectly clean.

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to drink it so badly, but he feared poison. _They are more likely to poison the food, not the water, _he thought. _I would be able to taste if the water was tainted. Besides, he wants me to take some kind of message to my father…I cannot do that if he kills me first!_

With that reasoning, Legolas took a small sip.

The water tasted perfect.

Smiling with relief, Legolas drank every drop, sighing with relief. Placing the cup on the floor, he went back to his spot under the window. He never noticed when an unnatural unconsciousness suddenly arrived to claim him.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Three days…_Thranduil thought. _Legolas has been gone for three days! Where are you, my son? What evil has befallen you?_

The King of Mirkwood sighed as he watched more of his warriors mount their horses, intent on joining the search. Thranduil himself had searched for his son before coming back to the palace the day before to send a messenger to Rivendell. _Aragorn…a human. My son's closest friend._ He knew that Aragorn's ranger skills would be invaluable in the search, and he anxiously awaited his arrival. _'Estel'…aptly named. Bring hope to me, Estel, help me find my son…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas was jolted awake, blinking in the darkness. He had no idea where he was at first, until he felt cool air touching his face.

_Cool air?_

Sitting up, Legolas felt the weight of chains painfully attached to his wrists, and he looked up to see the small window high above his head. It was full daylight, and Legolas was very confused. _I fell asleep…but…my eyes were closed…?_

"The mighty Mirkwood Prince can't get his bearings? That's a first."

The sudden voice startled Legolas, and he looked towards it, to see the darkened outline of his captor, standing inside the cell.

Blinking, Legolas frowned. _How did I not sense his presence? Why can I not see him as well as I should?_

The shadow moved closer, laughing softly. "Confused, are you?"

Legolas frowned, his heart rate speeding up higher than it already was. "Cease your games! You have no right to hold me here!"

The man made a tsk sound. "That is not a respectful way to speak to your elder."

_Elder?_ Legolas thought. _Can he be an elf?_

The 'man' crouched before Legolas, and he could finally see his captor's face; the tips of his ears elegantly pointed. He had blond hair and looked vaguely familiar to Legolas, but he could not remember how.

"Why!" Legolas exclaimed. "Who are you, what do you have against my father?"

The other elf frowned. "Much," he answered. Standing, he walked a few steps before turning around again. "How do you feel, Prince? How do you _really_ feel?"

Legolas frowned. Assessing himself, he found that his body was very sore…especially his wrists and back. His head ached dully, and he tried to remember why.

The other elf watched Legolas with a smile, delighting in his confusion. Bending down, he picked up the empty cup.

Legolas inwardly shuddered. "You put something in the water."

"Aye, indeed I did."

Legolas took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. "How will your message be given to my father if I am not alive to deliver it?"

The other elf laughed again, louder. He held up the empty cup, with a smile. "Oh, no, Thranduilion, this _is_ the message!"

xxxxxxxxxx

(dances a merry jig) WOO HOO no one's ever gonna guess what I did to Legolas, ROTFL! Stay tuned! ;-)


	2. Questions

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! Here's chapter 2! ;)

============

"Anything?"

"No, Your Highness."

Thranduil stood from his throne and began to pace. "I do not understand this! How could my son vanish without a trace? How could his captor not leave any sign!"

The captain of Thranduil's army sighed. "Forgive me, sire, but it appears that whoever took Legolas made _sure_ to leave no sign."

Thranduil stopped pacing, sighing loudly. Today was the fourth day since Legolas' disappearance, and the king knew that Elrond would most likely not get his message until the next day. "Ready my horse, Heredil. I shall join you."

Heredil frowned. "King Thranduil," he said. "It is not safe for you to venture beyond the palace. Whoever took Legolas may be lying in wait for you!"

Thranduil looked at his captain, giving him the hardest look that he could muster. "_I want my son back!_" he exclaimed, emphasizing each word.

Heredil gave a slight bow, understanding his king's emotion. "I will ready your horse immediately."

============

"I do not understand," Legolas said to his captor. "What 'message' do you speak of? What did you put in the water?"

The elf smiled. "You will find out soon enough."

Legolas sighed inwardly, watching as the elf walked over to him and undid the chains. "Who _are_ you?" he asked. "How do you know my father?"

"I knew him for the first half of my life," the elf answered, backing up. "I knew _you_ when you were barely old enough to speak. Stand; it is time for you to leave."

Legolas stared at him for a minute, before pulling himself to his feet. It was the first time in four days that he'd been able to stand, and his legs wobbled unsteadily.

The other elf grabbed his arm, giving him a mock-concerned look.

Legolas pulled his arm back with a glare, stiffly walking out of the cell when his captor opened it. "What town is this? In which direction do I travel to reach my father's palace?"

"You are not as far from home as you think," said the elf. "Ride south."

Legolas said nothing, walking a step behind his enemy, in case he suddenly needed to defend himself. "Shall I assume that what I drank was harmful?"

"You can assume whatever you'd like," said the other elf, suddenly grabbing the Mirkwood prince's left arm and propelling him into the wall.

A bright light flashed before Legolas' eyes when his forehead struck the wall, and he gasped, berating himself for having not expected an attack to be so sudden and fast. He unwillingly let out a cry of pain when he felt his shoulder dislocate.

The other elf quickly stepped in with a foot, wrapping it around one of the younger elf's legs so that he couldn't move enough to retaliate. "Ai!" he exclaimed, sarcastically. "Did I hurt the son of Thranduil? I must say, that was much easier than I would've expected before our meeting!"

The sinister meaning behind those words was lost on Legolas, who was trying to prevent himself from outwardly showing his pain. He was pushed up against the wall, left arm still clutched by his abductor, who had his other hand squeezing the back of Legolas' neck to prevent movement.

"You wonder about my message to your father," said the still-unnamed elf, joying in the pain he knew that Legolas felt, as he twisted his dislocated arm. "It is wordless, my prince. _This_ message is wordless."

With that, the elf pulled back his leg, yanking Legolas to fall hard onto his back.

Legolas gasped when the impact sent unbearable pain through his shoulder, and he hadn't a chance to move out of the way before his enemy viciously kicked him in the ribs.

"Some warrior!" said the elf, mockingly. "Can't defend yourself against one elf?"

Another kick impacted his midsection, and Legolas felt his consciousness wavering. He was astonished at the level of pain that flared throughout his body, which seemed to be more than it should be.

The other elf knew this, and smiled. Pulling a hidden knife from behind his back, he crouched beside the gasping elf, quickly kneeling on Legolas' good arm.

Legolas suddenly felt the blade touch his neck and he opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them.

The other elf gave him a maniacal smile, sending a chill down Legolas' spine.

_He means to kill me, as revenge on my father…but for what?_

A hand suddenly clamped down on his throat, and Legolas inwardly shuddered as the elf brought the knife to his wounded arm.

"If you move you will only make this worse for yourself," said the elf, humor lacing his tone. Lowering the knife, he delicately cut a slash in the golden-haired elf's skin, as if he were creating art.

Legolas' heart was racing as he watched. "Who _are_ you?!" he exclaimed. "What did my father supposedly do to you?!"

The other elf's eyes flashed. "Supposedly?!" he said, cutting a deeper gash in the younger elf's skin. His expression suddenly changed as he looked at the cut, seeming almost contrite.

Legolas frowned, puzzled when his enemy looked closely at the bleeding gash, looking almost worried.

After a minute, the elf looked at Legolas, the concern gone and his expression enraged once more. "I shall leave _him_ to tell you, elfling!"

Suddenly standing, the elf pulled Legolas to his feet, holding onto him tightly when Legolas' legs buckled.

His thoughts growing muddled, Legolas stumbled blindly, the pain of his injuries overwhelming him. His vision was turning black around the edges, and he wondered how long he'd be able to stay conscious on the journey home.

A horse's whinny brought some awareness back to Legolas, and he looked up to see his faithful mare fighting to free herself from a post that she'd been tied to. The sight made Legolas suddenly realize that they were outside, and he tried to get a look at his surroundings.

"Do not waste your time," said the other elf. "You will never again see this place."

Before Legolas even had a chance to blink, a sudden pain exploded in his face, and he knew no more.

Allowing Legolas to fall to the ground, the other elf walked over to the mare, speaking soft elvish in order to manipulate her.

The horse was enraged at the treatment that she'd seen dealt to her master, and kicked out a hoof at him.

Taking out his knife, the elf cut the rope that bound her, watching as she ran to Legolas. "I will help you get him home," said the elf, soothingly, walking slowly to her and gently petting her side. "I will help you."

The horse ignored him, neighing softly as she nosed her master's hair.

Still whispering softly, the elf slowly bent down and gently took Legolas' good arm, aware of the horse's faithfulness to her master.

The horse watched, ready to attack if the stranger's moves proved threatening.

Carefully lifting Legolas, the elf laid the injured prince on the horse, draping an arm on each side of her neck so that he wouldn't fall.

The mare was confused as to why this elf would first hurt her master but then help him, and grunted at the stranger before quickly trotting off.

As he watched the horse take Legolas back towards his home, the elf gave a maniacal laugh.

============

Riding north, Thranduil scanned the woods as far as his eyes could see, desperately praying. _Please let us find him…or at least, a sign that we are going in the right direction!_

Nothing presented itself, and a nagging voice in the back of Thranduil's mind kept trying to tell him that his son was forever lost; dead and gone from this world.

_No!_ Thranduil thought, his hands shaking as he gripped his horse's mane. _Not Legolas…please, never Legolas…_

A strange sense suddenly filled the King's senses, and he opened his eyes, realizing that he'd closed them in his grief. His horse suddenly whinnied, and it was answered by another…by a horse that was not traveling with them.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted, recognizing the high-pitched, agitated sound that his son's mare had made.

Everyone kicked their horses into a faster gallop, racing forward to meet the horse that suddenly plunged out of the woods before them.

Thranduil was off his steed before it even stopped, rushing to the limp figure of his son. "Legolas! Legolas?"

The other elves crowded around their king as he carefully pulled his son down, cradling him on his lap as he checked for a pulse.

"He's alive!" he said, voice cracking with emotion. "Legolas! Please wake!"

Legolas made no sound, eyes closed in unconsciousness.

Heredil knelt beside the king, looking for the prince's injuries. "His shoulder is dislocated," he said, touching it gently. "It is very swollen…we need to put it back immediately."

Thranduil winced. For the joint to have swelled…there was no telling how long his son had been in this condition.

If only the king had known the _true_ reason…

Heredil tried to take Legolas from his father's grasp, intending to lay him flat on the ground.

Thranduil automatically tightened his grip, not wanting to let go, but he came back to himself and allowed his captain to care for his son—Thranduil could _never_ do this himself, knowing the immense pain that it was going to cause.

Heredil looked at his king, grasping Legolas' arm.

Thranduil knew what he was saying…_hold Legolas down in case the pain wakes him_. Sighing, he pressed his hand to Legolas' chest and laid his other hand on his son's forehead, careful not to touch the ugly bruise that was rapidly forming on the pale skin.

Heredil twisted Legolas' arm, grateful that he had done this in the past. However, he didn't hear the 'pop' that should've sounded, and frowned.

"What?" asked Thranduil, nervously.

"It did not work," said Heredil. Sighing, he tried again, using more force.

Despite his unconscious state, Legolas cried out at the pain this time, and Thranduil hushed him, gently caressing his son's bruised forehead.

Heredil shook his head, looking upset. "I cannot do it; the swelling is too great. We must get him home quickly!"

The two of them quickly scanned the prince's other injuries, finding cracked ribs and an assortment of cuts and bruises.

Closing his eyes, Thranduil was thankful that his son's injuries were not life threatening, and he sighed with relief as he kicked his horse into a walk, holding his unconscious son in front of him.

Legolas' rider-less horse gave a whinny that sounded almost frustrated, and Thranduil reached out to touch her.

"Do not fear," he said, speaking to himself as much as the horse. "He will be fine. Legolas will be fine…"


	3. Answers!

Hey everyone! Thanks for your great reviews! In this chapter, we finally find out what's wrong with Legolas! :)

============

Elrond quickly strode through the halls of his home, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. When he arrived at his destination, he opened the door without knocking.

Aragorn lay asleep in his bed, and the position that he was lying in would have made Elrond laugh if he didn't have such grave news for his son.

"Estel."

Aragorn jumped, startled by his father's sudden voice. Finding himself looking at Elrond's upside-down face, Aragorn carefully lifted his head from where it lay hanging off the side of the bed, wincing at his protesting neck muscles. "What is it?" he asked, when he saw his father's serious expression.

Saying nothing, Elrond simply handed him the paper.

_Elrond and Aragorn,_

_Legolas is missing. Please make all haste to Mirkwood, to aid us in our search. Even if my son is found before your arrival, I fear that we may need your healing services._

_Thranduil_

Aragorn jumped out of the bed, the paper falling to the floor as he rushed to dress.

"I will ready the horses," Elrond said, heading for the door.

Aragorn nodded, grabbing what he needed for the journey. _Legolas is missing…Legolas is missing…_Shaking his head, he tried to still the panic threatening to well up within himself as he threw a quick look around his room, being sure that he had everything that he needed before rushing down the halls and out the door.

Elrond was already mounted and waiting, and he watched wordlessly as Aragorn mounted his own horse, and they left Rivendell, riding hard. Neither of them spoke, worried thoughts plaguing both of their minds.

_How long has Legolas been missing…is he hurt…is he alive?_

Elrond ran scenario after scenario in his mind, wondering at the potential extent of the prince's injuries…if they found him.

As darkness fell, they still had yet to speak. They both wished to continue their urgent journey overnight, but knew that it would be too difficult to cross the Misty Mountains in the dark.

Aragorn had no appetite, unable to eat due to his anxiety. He simply sat, quietly staring into the fire.

Elrond watched him with a sigh. He knew that his son loved Legolas like a brother…Elrond likewise loved Legolas like a son. If death had claimed the golden-haired elf, their lives would be forever changed.

============

"Ion-nin…please wake."

Healers bustled around Legolas, but Thranduil paid them no mind. It had been a day since Legolas had been found, and he was still unconscious, with no sign of waking.

Thranduil sighed, gently holding his son's right hand. His left arm was under the bedcovers to be sure that it was not jostled, as they had still been unable to relocate Legolas' shoulder. The swelling of the joint was so great that it literally did not fit in the socket. The healers had given Legolas herbs to reduce inflammation, but they'd had no effect as of yet.

Sighing again, Thranduil reached forward to push a lock of hair out of his son's face. His hand brushed Legolas' forehead, and he frowned.

Legolas had a fever.

One of the healers saw the king's worried expression, and reached over with his own hand. Frowning at what he felt, he rushed to a table of herbs.

Sighing, the king dropped his head into his palm, clutching his son's limp hand with the other. _Hurry, Elrond,_ he thought. _Please hurry…_

_============_

When Aragorn and Elrond rode towards Mirkwood's gates, they opened immediately, without any of the guards inquiring as to their identity.

The significance wasn't lost on Aragorn or Elrond, who knew that their arrival had obviously been eagerly awaited.

Quickly dismounting from their horses, they ran up the palace steps, bursting through the doors.

"Has he been found?!" Aragorn shouted.

"Yes!" they heard.

Turning, they watched as Heredil hurried towards them. "Legolas has been found, but is in dire need of your healing services! Come!"

Aragorn and Elrond followed after him, relieved that Legolas was alive, but terrified at the other elf's words.

Aragorn's heartbeat quickened when he realized that Heredil was taking them to the palace's healing rooms. Whenever Legolas was injured, he preferred to stay in his own room to recover...for the elf to be in the healing wing told of the seriousness of the situation.

Thranduil jumped to his feet when the door was thrown open, and his expression of worry changed to one of relief. "You have come!"

"Of course, mellon-nin," said Elrond, quickly approaching the bed. "What is his condition?"

Thranduil sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "He has a fever…it has burned incessantly for three days!"

Aragorn laid a hand on his friend's forehead, frowning at the heat that emanated from the pale skin. "When was he found?"

"Four days ago," Thranduil told him. "The fever started the day after." He sighed, shaking his head. "The healers suspect poison, but nothing that they have tried has helped! If anything, his condition has worsened!"

Elrond pulled the sheets off the wounded elf. "What are his injuries?"

"His left shoulder is dislocated," Thranduil said. "They have been unable to relocate it."

Elrond looked at the king, shocked at his words. "Why?!"

"It is very swollen," Thranduil said. "Nothing that they gave him for the inflammation has helped!" He squeezed his son's hand, in despair.

Elrond patted his friend's shoulder, understanding his emotions. "Be calm, I will do my best to help Legolas."

Thranduil nodded. "I know." Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "His other injuries consist of cracked ribs and a wound to his head," said Thranduil. "As well as many cuts and bruises. They do not appear to be healing!"

Elrond inwardly agreed. For injuries that were at least four days old, they should've already been partly healed. The situation with Legolas' shoulder puzzled Elrond, but before he started with that, he unwrapped the bandage on the injured elf's left arm.

What he saw surprised him. "Have they not treated the poison from this location?"

Thranduil stood, to see that the slash on his son's arm was red-rimmed and inflamed. "It did not look that way when it was tended!"

Frowning, Elrond lifted Legolas' shirt. Taking a knife from a nearby table, he sliced through the bandage surrounding the elf's torso and exposed his chest. Purple bruises stood out on his skin, testifying to the location of the injured ribs.

"This is not right," Elrond mumbled. "Injuries that do not heal…herbs that do not help…"

Aragorn's fear for his friend mounted. It was not often that Elrond admitted to confusion about a patient.

"In all your years," said Thranduil. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Elrond? Do you know what ails my son?"

Elrond sighed. "I am not quite sure, mellon-nin…"

Heredil stood by the door, watching. The conversation between the king and healer greatly worried him, and he prayed that Elrond would discover what was wrong with the Mirkwood prince.

Hearing a noise behind him, Heredil turned to see a servant entering the room.

"A message for the king," the servant told him.

Heredil took it, frowning at the sight of an unfamiliar seal. "King Thranduil."

Everyone looked up as the Mirkwood captain approached them.

Thranduil took the message wordlessly, sparing a glance at his son before opening it.

As the king read his letter, Aragorn and Elrond began to examine Legolas further, but stopped abruptly when the king let out a loud cry of shock and despair.

"What is it?!" Elrond exclaimed.

Thranduil's face had gone nearly as pale as his son's. Hands shaking, he handed the letter to Elrond, seeming speechless as he dropped back into his chair.

Elrond took it and quickly began to read, nervously wondering what had caused such a reaction in the usually unshakable king.

_I am sure by now you've noticed that something is very wrong with your elfling. He suffers from vanwacoi—inflicted by my hand. I know that with your vast knowledge you will manage to find the cure, especially if you employ the services of our old friend Elrond. Why, you ask, have I done this? It was supposed to be you, Thranduil; for millennia, you were the one that I wished to curse with this affliction. For a long time, I planned out exactly how I would make it so. However, through an admittedly foolish mistake, I myself accidentally ingested the drug. I have no doubts that you and Elrond will work tirelessly to find the antidote for poor, innocent Legolas—as I recall that it exists—and after you have found it and administered it to your ailing elfling, you will then relinquish it to me. _

_No doubt those last words make you laugh, Thranduil, for what person would not joy in the adversity of their enemy? You would give the cure to Legolas and deliberately forget about my plight with joy. However, vanwacoi is not the only problem that your son has; I have also administered a slow-acting poison that will kill Legolas in six months. You have that long to find the cure for the vanwacoi or he will die. When you do discover the cure, you will then relinquish it to me and I will give you the antidote to the poison. _

_Raenwe_

Aragorn was reading the letter as Elrond held it, but the healer lowered it in shock, and the human grabbed it out of his father's hand to finish reading.

"Why?!" Thranduil suddenly exclaimed. "Why has Raenwe come back to haunt me after so long?! Why must my son suffer for something that he had no part of!"

Elrond, speechless for the first time in probably decades, put a hand on the king's shoulder. He looked over at Aragorn, in time to see the letter slip from the stunned human's hands.

"Vanwacoi…?" said Aragorn. He recognized the word as being Quenyan, but wasn't sure of the exact translation.

Elrond let out a heavy sigh. "It literally means 'lost life'…Legolas has lost his elven way of life, physically." He felt Thranduil's shoulder tense under his hand.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, anxiety knotting his stomach.

"It means that his body is now no different than a mortal's!" Thranduil hissed.

"You mean that he has lost his immortality?!" Aragorn exclaimed, his expression one of horror.

"No," said Elrond. "Thankfully, vanwacoi does not strip that from him. Rather, it destroys his elven healing ability, making his health as any human's."

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Then his injuries _are_ healing, but at a human's pace."

Elrond nodded. "Aye. And it is not _poison_ that grips his body with fever; the vanwacoi has allowed Legolas' body to fall prey to infection!" Elrond realized. "The same can be said of his shoulder; it swelled because his elven healing ability was not present to prevent it."

Sighing deeply, Aragorn looked at his unconscious friend. He was in a state of shock over the situation; unable to grasp that something of this nature had befallen the elf.

Thranduil was in a similar state, only much worse. He knew almost as much about vanwacoi as Elrond did; he knew that Legolas would now be prone to suffering the illnesses and slower healing rate of men.

Elrond sighed, giving the king's shoulder a squeeze before letting go and approaching his patient. Quickly assessing him, he started sorting through his herbs, trying to decide which of them would be right for Legolas.

"Adar?" Aragorn said, having picked up the letter that he'd dropped. "What is the cure for vanwacoi?"

Elrond's hands stopped their movement. He'd been so stunned over the news of Legolas' affliction that he hadn't remembered the worse part of the situation.

Aragorn saw the changed expression on his face. "Ada?"

Elrond sighed inwardly, closing his eyes. The words that he was about to speak were enough to cause an actual pain in his chest. "I do not know, ion-nin…"

Thranduil looked up.

"When Legolas was an elfling," Elrond continued. "Vanwacoi was banned. The affliction had been an accidental discovery, and for obvious reasons was considered a terrible fate for an elf. All mention of vanwacoi was ordered destroyed…and…" he paused. "That included the records of the antidote."

Thranduil shot to his feet. "Are you telling me that there's no known cure in Middle Earth?!"

Elrond sighed. "Mellon-nin…I remember how pleased I was with the ruling, and how happy I was to destroy the papers that I had on the subject…"

"If the antidote is not found, then Legolas will die in six months from Raenwe's poison!" Thranduil exclaimed, terror and desperation lacing his voice.

The notion almost took Aragorn's breath away, but he fought to remain calm when he saw Elrond raise a hand.

"Wait," the healer said. He frowned as if thinking, before looking at Thranduil. "I seem to recall not heeding to the command to destroy _all_."

Thranduil and Aragorn said nothing, almost afraid to hope.

Elrond suddenly smiled. "I copied down the antidote and hid it in one of my books."

Thranduil's face erupted in a huge grin. His eyes filled with tears of relief, and he seemed unable to speak.

"Which book?" Aragorn asked. "I do not ever recall finding anything like that hidden in one of them."

Elrond thought for a minute. "That is where the problem lies, ion-nin…I need time to think. I cannot recall at the moment."

Thranduil looked upset at that, but he controlled himself. "It has been close to three thousand years since that day. I understand that it will take you some time to remember…" He closed his eyes, sighing. "But for Legolas' sake, please remember _quickly_…"


	4. The Cause of Legolas' Troubles

Night was falling, and Elrond, Aragorn, and Thranduil were still in Legolas' room.

The Rivendell elf had given Legolas different herbs than the Mirkwood healers had, taking into account that Legolas' body was inwardly reacting as a mortal's. The results were good so far; the inflammation of the elf's shoulder joint had finally started to lessen.

Elrond was relieved at that, for the likelihood of lasting damage was very real in a shoulder that had remained dislocated for so long…especially in a body that lacked its elven healing ability.

The room was very quiet; Thranduil had not spoken in nearly an hour, diligently wiping his son's forehead and face with cool water, trying desperately to bring his fever down while Elrond and Aragorn sorted through their herbs and those of the Mirkwood healers, deciding which ones would best help the elf.

Legolas remained unconscious, never moving or making a sound.

"King Thranduil?"

Thranduil looked up, at Aragorn.

"Who is Raenwe?" the human asked. "Why has he done this?"

The king sighed, wiping his son's face. "It is a very old story."

"Do you wish _me_ to tell him?" Elrond asked, sympathetically.

Thranduil shook his head. "Raenwe was a childhood friend of mine. When Legolas was a small elfling, Raenwe's son was a new warrior in my army. He'd been one for no more than a month before being killed in an orc attack…"

"And Raenwe blames you?" Aragorn asked.

Thranduil nodded.

Aragorn sighed, irritated. "He has had _millennia_ to realize that it was no one's fault!"

"His son died protecting me," Thranduil continued, laying the cloth on Legolas' forehead. "He took an arrow meant for me, but before I could help him, I was whisked away from the scene by some of my guards. We weren't even able to bring Raenwe his son's body…" pausing, Thranduil sighed. "The orcs made off with it."

Aragorn cringed inwardly.

"I can understand Raenwe's emotions," Thranduil went on. "If I lost _my_ son, I would never be able to recover from the loss…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as everyone painfully remembered Legolas' six-month deadline.

"Raenwe expects us to notify him when we find the antidote," said Aragorn. "But how are we supposed to do that?"

Elrond and Thranduil looked up at him, realizing the truth in his words. No bird had stayed to take a message back to Raenwe.

Elrond shook his head. "Mayhap he will send another message. Then we can keep the bird."

Thranduil sighed loudly, laying his head on the bed.

Recognizing the King's need to be alone with his son, Elrond tapped Aragorn on the arm and motioned for the human to follow him.

Aragorn hesitated, but reluctantly followed.

Thranduil was grateful for the privacy and he lifted his head, staring at Legolas. "Ai…ion-nin," he said, gently touching his son's face. The skin was hot, testifying to the younger elf's infected wound.

_Infection…_Thranduil thought. _Illness in an elf! It is not normal, it is not right! How dare Raenwe do this to my son? My innocent son! Has he not been through enough in his life?_

Suddenly, Legolas shifted his head on the pillow, turning slightly towards his father. He made a soft noise that sounded like a whimper, making Thranduil's heart shatter.

Tears filled the king's eyes at his son's suffering. He couldn't even imagine the pain that the younger elf's shoulder was causing him.

A few of the tears escaped as Thranduil reached for the cloth on his son's forehead and rewet it, gently wiping it along Legolas' face. "Fear not, ion-nin, I am here," he said, wondering if Legolas could hear him. "Elrond and Aragorn have come, and will work diligently to find the cure for your affliction. You will not die, I swear to you," he said, firmly, hoping that he was telling the truth. _Elrond has the cure for the vanwacoi; he simply needs to find the book that he left it in. That will not take six months, _he reasoned.

Legolas moved his head again, soundlessly this time.

A noise suddenly came from the hallway, and Thranduil realized that Aragorn was outside the door. "You may come in," he said, not surprised at all that the human had lingered.

The door opened, and Aragorn and Elrond both reentered.

"Thranduil," said Elrond, standing beside him. "I have thought on the situation, and have come to only one conclusion."

The king looked at him, askance.

"After Legolas has recovered, we must take him with us to Imladris," the healer said. "The cure for vanwacoi is in my library, as we know, and I have a larger assortment of herbs in my supply than your own healers…"

Thranduil nodded, seeing the wisdom in his words. "I understand." He sighed, looking at his son. "I shall accompany you."

Aragorn shot him a surprised look. _He's going to leave his kingdom without a ruler?_

Elrond was less surprised then Aragorn. He'd known Thranduil for several millennia, and knew the depth of the love that he had for his son…it was a love that would help Legolas through his terrible ordeal, and Elrond couldn't help but smile.

============

The first thing that Legolas became aware of was pain. It came from many different locations, his shoulder being the worst. The pain suddenly grew, and he gasped loudly, realizing that someone was touching it.

Elrond let go of his patient, not having known that he was awake.

Sudden noise greeted his ears, and Legolas opened his eyes to find his father and Aragorn bending over him.

"Penneth!" Thranduil exclaimed, taking the hand on his good arm. "How do you feel?"

Legolas blinked, slightly disoriented from his abrupt awakening. "Ada?"

Thranduil smiled. "Aye, ion-nin. I am here; you shall be fine."

Legolas returned the smile, before looking at Elrond, who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Do you remember what happened to you, Legolas?" Elrond asked.

Legolas thought for a minute. "I was taken…" He paused, frowning as he tried to remember. "An elf…I do not know who…ada!" he suddenly exclaimed. "He said that he had a message for you—"

"Hush, ion-nin," Thranduil said, softly. "Be calm."

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in his body.

"You were found five days ago, Legolas," said Aragorn, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Father was just about to relocate your shoulder." He cringed. _If only you had waited five more minutes before waking!_

Elrond was thinking the same thing. Before he could say anything, Legolas spoke.

"Five days?" he seemed shocked, especially at the fact that his shoulder had not been fixed in all that time.

"It was badly swollen, Legolas," said Thranduil. "Be still, let Elrond care for you."

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes in dreaded anticipation of the pain.

Before his patient had time to grow anxious, Elrond quickly took the arm and twisted it, pushing it back into its proper place.

The pain was agonizing, and Legolas wasn't able to hold back a cry of utter torment.

Aragorn kept a tight grip on Legolas' good shoulder, in support, and squeezed it as Elrond carefully manipulated the arm to be sure of its mobility.

Legolas' eyes were squeezed shut; his face was paler than it already had been and his breathing was very harsh.

Thranduil sighed, brokenhearted at the sight. Still tightly clasping Legolas' hand, he used his other to gently smooth his son's golden hair.

"How does it feel now, penneth?" Elrond said, gently. "Is it set correctly?"

Legolas swallowed, not sure how his voice was going to sound after enduring such agony. "Aye," was all he was able to shakily whisper.

Aragorn sighed in sympathy. Reaching for the pitcher on the nightstand, he filled a glass with water and helped Legolas drink it.

One glass wasn't enough for the elf, and he drank a second before he was satisfied. As Aragorn laid him back down, Legolas closed his eyes.

"Sleep," said Thranduil, brushing a lock of hair off his forehead.

Legolas gave a soft sigh, settling deeper into the pillow and gladly obeying his father.****

"I could not help but notice that you didn't inform him as to his…condition," Thranduil whispered to Elrond, after being sure that Legolas couldn't hear them.

Elrond looked at him. "I could not help but notice that _you_ did not either."

Aragorn sighed. "Is Legolas familiar with vanwacoi?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I do not know. I have never spoken to him of it, but he is very knowledgeable, and could easily have learned of it."

Silence fell, as they quietly watched Legolas sleep.

"What exactly has this vanwacoi taken from him?" Aragorn asked, almost afraid to know.

Elrond sighed. "Everything that physically separates him from a mortal. His elven healing ability is gone; he is now susceptible to every sickness that plagues man. His exceptional elven eyesight and hearing will be reduced to that of a mortal—"

"But he still retains his immortality?" Aragorn interrupted.

Elrond nodded. "Yes. He is still an elf in every other way."

_That does not make sense,_ Aragorn thought. _Is not the elven healing ability part of what makes an elf immortal? _He chose not to ask, as he was sure that Elrond knew what he was speaking of.

"And you are certain that you saved information on the antidote?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond nodded. "I remember placing the paper in a book, to keep it hidden."

Thranduil sighed heavily in relief. "What would we do without you, Elrond…what would Legolas do without you…"

Elrond smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have saved his life so many times," Thranduil continued, voice slightly unsteady. "When he was born, and so many times since…"

"We all love him, Thranduil," said Elrond. "Fear not, we will restore him to the way that he was before."

The king nodded, giving his friend a grateful smile. As he looked at his son again, the smile vanished. "Elrond…the poison that the letter spoke of…"

The healer sighed. "I have no way of knowing what it is until the symptoms present themselves." Reaching out a hand, he felt Legolas' forehead, finding it thankfully nearly fever-free. "If it is truly as slow-acting as the letter said, then he may not feel its effects for quite some time."

Thranduil echoed the sigh. "He will not _ever_ feel the effects; for it will not take six months to travel to Imladris for the vanwacoi cure."

Elrond said nothing, not wanting to frighten his friend with the fact that he had no idea which book he hid the paper in…and he had a quite a _lot_ of books…

Aragorn sat silently, listening to the conversation as he watched his friend, his healer instincts searching for anything amiss with the sleeping elf. He had no idea that Legolas was awake, hearing every word that they said…


	5. Ow

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay; here's chapter 5! :)

=============

The next morning, Legolas awoke with a groan that he couldn't hold back. His pain hadn't abated much and he wondered why, until he remembered the conversation that he'd heard the previous night.

An arm slipped under his shoulders, and a voice said, "Soga, Legolas."

Legolas obeyed, drinking the herbs that the cup contained, and he opened his eyes to find Elrond sitting on the bed beside him.

"How do you feel?" the healer asked, gently lowering Legolas back down again.

Instead of answering, Legolas said, "I heard it all."

Elrond frowned, wondering what he meant.

"The vanwacoi," Legolas told him, sounding tired.

Elrond's expression changed, and he quickly tried to remember what was said, hoping that none of their words had proved overly traumatic for the younger elf.

"Fear not," said Legolas, knowing what he was thinking. "I am well."

_'Well'..._Elrond thought, sighing inwardly. _You shall not be well until you are cured of this atrocity! _

"What do I need to expect?" Legolas asked, with a sigh.

Elrond took the hand on the younger elf's good arm, squeezing it gently. Before he had a chance to speak, the door opened as Aragorn walked in.

"Legolas!" the human exclaimed, rushing over.

Legolas smiled at him, tugging on Elrond's hand as he tried to sit up.

Elrond let go and took his arm instead, gently helping him.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked.

"Fine," Legolas answered, too quickly.

Aragorn made an incredulous face, shaking his head. "You lie terribly."

Legolas gave him a slight smile. "It matters not how I feel. I need to know what to expect in order to live with my new..." he paused, hating to admit or accept defeat. "...problem," he finished.

Aragorn looked at Elrond.

"He heard us speaking," Elrond told him.

Aragorn sighed, shaking his head. "Forgive us, mellon-nin," he said, sighing. "We'd hoped to break it to you more gently."

Legolas shook his head. "It matters not. I have heard of vanwacoi, but did not think that it still existed."

"It did not," said Elrond. "Until now."

Legolas and Aragorn listened quietly as Elrond explained, and Legolas was stunned when Elrond told him that all mention of vanwacoi—including its cure—was ordered to be destroyed.

"However, I did not heed the decree," said Elrond, smiling. "I kept the cure's details in my library." He looked away from Legolas, sighing. "I never dreamed that I would need it...especially for _you_..."

"Legolas!"

Everyone looked up as Thranduil entered the room. The king smiled, rushing to his son and taking his hand.

Legolas smiled back, and Thranduil sighed, reaching out to smooth his son's hair.

"Penneth," he said. "There is something that you need to know—"

"I already do, ada," Legolas said. "I heard it all, last night."

Thranduil closed his eyes with a sigh, still unable to accept that something of this magnitude had happened to his son.

"What I do not understand," said Legolas. "Is the purpose of the poison that you mentioned..."

Thranduil sighed, realizing that he needed to show his son the letter. Looking around the room, he realized that he was unsure of where it was, until he saw it lying on the nightstand.

Reaching over, he picked it up and wordlessly handed it to his son.

Legolas frowned as he took it, having no knowledge of what it contained.

Everyone watched as he read it, watching as he attempted to keep his expression neutral. When Legolas finished reading the letter, he lowered it to his lap, looking at his father.

"He told me that I would bring you a wordless message," Legolas said. "Obviously, he meant inflicting me with the vanwacoi. He told me to tell you that it was a gift from an old friend."

Thranduil clenched his fists at those words.

Legolas sighed, feeling tired. "He said that you had wronged him in some way, but he would not tell me what you had supposedly done. He told me to ask you."

Thranduil sighed, lowering his head. "You were newly born," he said. "Raenwe's son was a new warrior in our ranks, and he and others had accompanied me into the woods...I cannot recall the purpose of the journey."

Legolas listened, having an idea of what would come next.

"Orcs attacked us, and Raenwe's son took an arrow meant for me," the king continued. "He fell, and I had no chance to assess his injury before I was whisked away from the scene by my guards. The...the orcs took him...I was not even able to bring Raenwe his son's body."

Legolas squeezed his father's hand sympathetically.

Thranduil placed his other hand over his son's. "Raenwe had been my good friend since the two of us were elflings. After his son's death, he accused me of negligence, in not keeping his son alive."

Legolas' eyes widened. "But there was nothing that you could have done!"

Thranduil nodded. "I know, ion-nin, I know."

No one said anything for a minute, Aragorn and Elrond watching as Legolas digested everything.

"As for you, Legolas," said Elrond. "After you have recovered, we will take you to Imladris, so that I can give you the antidote to the vanwacoi."

Legolas nodded, pushing the covers back.

"What are you doing?!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"Getting out of bed," said Legolas. "A dislocated shoulder is not enough to keep me here!"

Aragorn restrained him. "Mellon-nin, that is not your only injury. You have some cracked ribs as well."

"Ribs that would have healed by now," Legolas said, pulling his arm free and standing. Immediately a jolt of pain shot through his body, as well as a wave of dizziness, and he fell back to sit on the bed again.

Aragorn caught him from behind. "Legolas..." he sighed.

Thranduil and Elrond likewise grabbed the injured elf, preventing him from standing again.

Legolas repeatedly blinked his eyes, not sure whether to grasp his aching ribs or his screaming shoulder. "It has been six days..." he whispered.

"Six days is nothing in the recovery of a mortal," said Elrond. "Legolas, you know that your elven healing ability is gone; that doesn't only make you susceptible to human illness, but it also makes your recovery time like that of a mortal."

Legolas closed his eyes, shaking his head with a sigh. "When do we leave for Imladris?" he asked, resisting against Aragorn's attempts to make him lie down.

"I am not sure yet," said Elrond. "We shall wait to see how soon you recover."

"I have traveled while injured before!" Legolas said. "Much worse than this!"

"But you were never lacking your elven healing ability," said Elrond. "I believe that having it ripped away has caused a shock to your body, penneth. You will find yourself to be quite limited in certain things. We should first see exactly how it has affected you."

Thranduil watched his son sadly.

Legolas sighed, fighting back a sudden yawn.

"You are tired, mellon-nin," said Aragorn. "Sleep."

Legolas shook his head. "I am fine. I need no more rest."

Thranduil took his son's good arm, gently but firmly pushing him back down to the bed. "Yes you do. The sooner that you recover, the sooner that we can travel to Imladris."

"We?" said Legolas, trying to suppress another yawn.

Thranduil smiled as he pulled the covers to his son's chin. "_We_."

Legolas returned the smile, before falling asleep.


	6. Effects

The next few days were spent discovering how the vanwacoi had affected Legolas' body.

It had done more to Legolas than he had anticipated; he found that he needed much more sleep than usual, and his appetite had increased. Aragorn had assured him that it was normal for a mortal, but those words bothered Legolas greatly.

_I am not human, _he thought. _Why must I be forced to live as one?_

Thranduil was secretly overjoyed at Legolas' larger appetite—as were Elrond and Aragorn—for they all thought the elf to be too thin. It was their hope that he would gain some weight.

Legolas' ribs were still painful; he'd been very lucky that they had only been cracked and not broken, otherwise they would have taken weeks to heal with his new physical state. His shoulder, on the other hand, was a different story; having remained dislocated for so long had served to cause further damage, as Elrond had feared.

Legolas currently sat on the side of his bed, and he could not hold back a gasp as Elrond manipulated his arm, testing its range of motion.

At the sound, the healer stopped. "How high can you lift it?"

Legolas rested his arm for a minute, before extending it out before himself and slowly raising it. He stopped slightly above eye level.

Elrond frowned. "That is all?"

Legolas tried to raise it higher, his face crumbling into a pained grimace.

"Stop," Elrond quickly said, grabbing the arm and gently lowering it.

The pain in Legolas' face stayed, and Elrond went around to the other side of the bed, crawling onto it and kneeling behind Legolas. Putting a hand on his good shoulder, he said, "Relax, penneth."

Legolas sighed, and Elrond felt most of the tension leave the injured elf's body.

Removing his hand, Elrond touched Legolas' bad shoulder, gently probing it. He was unable to feel where the damage laid, but began to massage the shoulder, hoping to at least loosen the muscles that he knew were aching from holding the shoulder as stiff as Legolas did.

Legolas closed his eyes, wincing at the pain. He knew that it was for his good that Elrond did this, and said nothing, letting the healer work.

Elrond moved his hand to the right, finding that the stiffness wasn't confined merely to Legolas' shoulder. He was surprised at what he found: hard knots in the back and sides of the base of his neck. He had never felt such in an elf, and knew now that Legolas was under much more strain than he was allowing the others to see. Elrond was not surprised at this, and it saddened him to know that the vanwacoi wouldn't even allow Legolas' body to do away with the physical effects of stress.

Legolas hung his head when Elrond started to massage his neck. It hurt at first, but the muscles loosened, and it began to feel wonderful.

Elrond did a very thorough job, not wanting Legolas to feel pain from yet another location in his now nearly-fragile body.

Legolas began to doze off, but when Elrond finished, he woke. To his surprise, he saw that Aragorn had come unheard into the room.

"Is that better?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded, feeling his neck move with more ease. "Much. Hannon le."

Elrond nodded, patting his good arm. Getting off the bed, he went back around it and motioned for Aragorn to assist him.

Aragorn knew what his father wanted of him, and he gently held Legolas' arm as Elrond bound it to his body to prevent movement, resting it in a sling.

"Am I finally permitted to leave my room?" Legolas asked, trying to sound as healthy as he could.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, _but_," he held up a finger. "Listen to your body. You have not the strength and endurance of an elf anymore. When you tire, you should rest. Your body no longer replenishes itself the way that it used to, and it will not be hard to accidentally push yourself too far."

Legolas sighed. "I understand."

Elrond smiled slightly, patting his arm again.

Standing, Legolas walked towards Aragorn, relieved to finally be free.

"No running!" Elrond called after them. "No climbing trees! No archery!"

_No archery…_Legolas literally stopped walking at those words. _Have I lost my skill thanks to this affliction?_

"Legolas?" said Aragorn.

Legolas looked at his friend, forcing a smile onto his face and walking beside him out of the room.

—OoOoOoOoOoOoO—

"Has your father mentioned to you when we might leave for Imladris?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas, shaking his head. "Soon, I'd imagine."

Legolas nodded, eating a pastry that they'd snatched from the kitchens.

Aragorn couldn't help but watch. Legolas had already eaten two of them, and was starting on his third.

"What?" Legolas said, voice muffled by the sweet sticky goodness.

"It is quite interesting to see you with such an appetite," said Aragorn, smiling.

Legolas nodded, sighing. "Aye…I do not know how you humans stop yourselves from eating everything in sight! At this rate, I shall surely outgrow my clothes within a month!"

Aragorn smiled. "Ten more pounds won't even be noticeable on you."

Legolas put down the pastry. "I do not wish to gain ten pounds. I have weighed the same for millennia! Ada has tried all my life to make me eat more, but…" he shook his head. "When I was hungry, I ate. When I was filled, I stopped." He looked down at himself. "This is simply the way that I am. I have learned perfect balance with my weight and it aids me in battle and climbing trees…and…" His voice trailed off, as he realized what else the vanwacoi had taken from him.

Aragorn frowned sympathetically. Searching for a way to change the conversation, he looked down off the balcony that they sat on. "Those warriors are very skilled," he said.

Following his gaze, Legolas looked to where a group of elves were practicing swordplay. He tried to identify them, but to his shock, his vision failed him at such a distance.

Aragorn looked at him, sensing his distress. "Legolas?"

"I cannot tell who they are!" Legolas exclaimed, squinting. "I should be able to see them with ease!"

Aragorn inwardly winced at accidentally drawing his friend's attention to yet another disability.

Legolas closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Legolas—"

"Do not apologize," said the elf. "It is in no way your fault." He suddenly stood. "I wish to ask your father when he plans to leave. Coming?"

Aragorn nodded, following after his friend.

—OoOoOoOoOoOoO—

Elrond walked down the hall, deep in thought. So preoccupied was he, that he almost didn't hear Thranduil's approach.

"Elrond! Legolas is not in his room!"

Elrond smiled slightly. "I know, I let him leave."

Thranduil frowned. "Are you sure that was wise?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

Thranduil smiled slightly. "Foolish of me…naturally _every_ decision that you make is wise."

Elrond chuckled at his old friend as they walked together down the corridor. "I am considering beginning our journey tomorrow."

Thranduil stopped walking. "Tomorrow? You believe Legolas to be sufficiently healed?"

Elrond sighed. "My experience with mortals—pardon the term—has shown me that their mental state has a lot to do with their physical one."

Thranduil frowned, listening.

"Legolas is a master at hiding his emotions. He outwardly shows calm, while inside he is full of anxiety," Elrond said, remembering how knotted the muscles in Legolas' neck had been.

"What exactly are you saying?" Thranduil asked.

"I fear for his anxious state because he lacks his elven healing," said Elrond. "The sooner that we begin the journey, the sooner that I can cure him from the vanwacoi." _And the sooner Raenwe gives him the antidote to the poison, _he thought. "We cannot leave him in such a nervous state for long, for his health is now compromised."

"Are you saying that stress may make him ill?" the king asked.

Elrond nodded. "It happens often, to mortals." He saw his friend's distress at Legolas being referred to in that way. "Forgive me…your son is still an elf, but I know of no other way to refer to his condition. Physically, he now lives as if he were mortal."

Thranduil nodded, with a sigh. "Ai…what has Legolas done to deserve such a tragic life?"

Elrond echoed the sigh. "I often wonder the same about Estel."

"You often wonder what?"

Turning, the two elves found Aragorn and Legolas walking up behind them.

Thranduil's face showed both relief and concern. "How do you feel, penneth?" he asked, reaching out a hand to grasp his son's good arm.

Legolas smiled slightly. "I am all right. Has a decision been made on when we leave?"

Elrond nodded. "Tomorrow."

Legolas' eyebrows shot up, and he smiled. "I shall go pack," he said, walking past them.

"With only one arm?" said Thranduil, slightly amused despite the situation.

"I'll help him," said Aragorn, following his friend.

The two elves watched as the human chased after Legolas.

"It is amazing to see that despite Legolas' many years, he has a human as his closest friend," Thranduil suddenly said.

Elrond smiled. "Aragorn is special, as is Legolas."

The Mirkwood King nodded, and the two elves walked on, to their own rooms so that they could prepare for the upcoming journey…one that they desperately hoped would end with the finding of Legolas' cure.


	7. Oops

The night passed slowly for Legolas and Aragorn, as the elf was unable to sleep.

"Go to bed, mellon-nin," said Legolas. "There is no reason for you to miss _your_ rest."

Aragorn shook his head, from where he sat on the side of his friend's bed. "I would never leave you alone with such anxious thoughts, Legolas," he said. "For I know that to be the reason for your sleeplessness."

Legolas sighed, using his good arm to sit himself up in the bed. "This is a strange affliction," he said. "I find myself unable to control my unease…"

Aragorn nodded. "That is to be expected; you have had a terrible injustice done you. However, you have no reason to fear; my father _has_ the antidote."

Legolas nodded with relief. "I know."

Aragorn studied his friend, seeing fatigue clearly visible in his features. He suddenly realized with concern that Legolas' endurance was likely now even _less_ than that of a human, because physical limitations were something that Legolas wasn't accustomed to, and his body would not know how to deal with it. "You need to sleep, Legolas…"

The elf sighed, blinking his eyes tiredly.

An idea suddenly occurred to Aragorn. "Why don't we go to the kitchens and get something warm to drink? It may help."

Legolas nodded, moving to get out of his bed.

"Let me get my robe," said Aragorn, heading for the door. "I'll be right back."

Preoccupied with his situation, Legolas didn't realize that they could've picked up the human's robe on the way.

Rushing into his room, Aragorn grabbed his healing pack and searched for a sleeping herb. Finding it, he grabbed his robe and stuck it into the pocket, rushing out the door.

Meeting up with his friend, they took a quiet walk to the kitchens and crept inside, like children not wanted to be caught doing something wrong.

"Sit down," Aragorn said. "I'll get it."

Legolas obeyed.

Aragorn lit a fire in the fireplace, before getting two cups and a jug of milk. Being sure that Legolas' back was to him, he placed the herbs in one of the cups and poured the milk into a pot, holding it over the fire.

Legolas was silent as he sat at the table. His left arm still rested in its sling, and his good arm sat in his lap. His posture was slumped, and he looked so much like a lost little elfling that it nearly brought tears of sympathy to Aragorn's eyes.

Stirring the milk to keep it from burning, Aragorn looked at the shelves, searching to see if there were any more pastries like the ones that Legolas had eaten earlier. He spotted them and removed the milk from the fire, pouring it into the cups and retrieving the sweets.

Legolas blinked when the cup was set in front of him, and his eyes opened wider at the sight of the pastries. He immediately reached out a hand for one, taking a bite and closing his eyes in sheer bliss.

Aragorn smiled at the expression on Legolas' face. He took a pastry himself, eyeing the herb-laden cup of milk that Legolas had yet to touch.

Only able to use one arm, the elf put down his food and reached for the cup. He drank half of its contents before finishing the pastry.

Aragorn smiled wider when Legolas took a second one. "You are right; at this rate, you shall outgrow your clothes within a month."

Legolas dropped his food as if it had burned his fingers. It landed on the table with a gooey _splat_.

Aragorn shook his head. "Eat it, Legolas! A day of overindulging will not hurt you, mellon-nin." To prove it, he took a second one himself.

Legolas said nothing, picking up the pastry and finishing it. He swallowed the last bite slowly, savoring the sweet strawberry flavor before drinking the rest of his milk.

"Feel better?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded, giving his friend a slight smile that turned into a yawn.

Aragorn stood from his seat. "Time to put the elfing to bed," he joked.

Legolas made no move to rise, and when Aragorn pulled him up from the chair, he found out why.

The elf's legs buckled beneath him and he fell against Aragorn, who narrowly avoided tripping over his own chair, grabbing Legolas before he further injured his shoulder.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, sitting him back in the chair. The elf's eyes were closed, and the human realized that he had fallen fast asleep.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Aragorn sighed, having thought that he'd be able to get his friend back to his room before the herbs took effect. He realized with shock that he'd given Legolas too much, as the elf now had the physical constitution of a mortal rather than an elf. A stab of fear laced through him at the implications. _Too much of another herb could've killed him! _he thought with a shudder.

Sliding an arm around Legolas' back and his other behind the elf's knees, Aragorn carefully lifted his friend from the chair. Walking towards the door, he gently kicked it open, sticking his head out and looking both ways. _I hope that no one sees me carrying him through the palace, _he thought, as he crept out the door and quickly—but quietly—made his way back to Legolas' room.

Laying the elf in the bed, Aragorn pulled the covers up over him. He noticed that it felt chilly in the room, and suddenly wondered if the vanwacoi had caused Legolas' elven tolerance for heat and cold to desert him.

Deciding that it was likely, Aragorn retrieved another blanket from the closet and draped it over his friend. Sighing, he frowned at the sight of Legolas' closed eyes. _Are they closed do to his injury, or does the vanwacoi force him to sleep as a human?_

Too many anxious thoughts started to tumble through Aragorn's mind, and he sighed, shaking his head as if to clear it. _No…I will not dwell on it. Father can make the antidote, and Legolas will be fine. _He refused to think about the poison that aimed to steal Legolas' life in six months unless they gave Raenwe the antidote to the vanwacoi.

Sighing loudly, Aragorn ran his hands through his hair, turning and walking away from the bed. He stood at the window, looking out at the darkened night.

The landscape around the Mirkwood palace was lovely, visible in the light of the moon. He looked north, in the direction that Legolas' horse had rode in from, and his expression hardened.

_You will regret crossing Legolas Thranduilion, Raenwe, _he thought. _I swear, you will regret it…_

—oOooOoOoOoOo—

Aw, Legolas with insomnia! LOL poor elf! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Wait until you see what I have in store for the poor elf! (runs)


	8. Yum Yum Yummy!

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! :) I was looking so forward to posting this chapter...it's a funny one, lol! ;)

—oOoOoOoOoOoOo—

The sight—or rather, _smell_—that greeted Legolas when he awoke was not what he expected. Aragorn's face hovering above him wasn't unusual, but what the human held before Legolas' nose _was_.

Smiling, the elf grabbed the strawberry pastry.

Aragorn chuckled, sliding an arm beneath his friend and pulling him into a seated position in the bed, since Legolas was unable to do it himself with one arm in a sling and his other hand holding the food. "Good morning."

"Mfph," said Legolas, already eating.

Aragorn chuckled again, sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Sleep well?"

Legolas frowned as he chewed, not remembering having gone to bed.

"You fell asleep in the kitchen," said Aragorn, hoping that the elf wouldn't figure out what he had done.

Legolas' eyes widened as he swallowed. "I did?"

Aragorn nodded.

Legolas shook his head, embarrassed at his show of weakness. "I do not recall."

Aragorn shrugged. "No matter, you were very tired. How does your shoulder fare?"

Legolas pulled the sling from his arm and tried to raise it. He only made it to eye level once again.

Aragorn inwardly sighed. Even with a human constitution, Legolas' shoulder shouldn't still pain him so badly.

"This is not normal," said Legolas, reading Aragorn's thoughts in his expression.

Aragorn said nothing, standing from the chair. "I'll get my father."

Legolas nodded, watching as Aragorn left. Sighing, he then got out of bed, changing his clothes as quickly as his injury allowed him. He left his tunic off, knowing that Elrond needed easy access to his shoulder. An unfamiliar chill cooled his skin, and he shivered despite himself.

The door suddenly opened, and Elrond, Thranduil, and Aragorn came in.

Thranduil smiled at the sight of his son sitting on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel today?" he asked, crossing over and sitting beside him.

"I am well," Legolas answered.

"I will let your shoulder answer that question," said Elrond, with a gentle smile. "Raise it for me."

Wishing that Thranduil wasn't there to witness this, Legolas obeyed, attempting to bring it higher this time.

The king frowned at the expression of pained concentration on his son's face, not understanding why Legolas was having such difficulty after five days of healing.

Legolas fought to keep his expression neutral, unaware that he was failing. Growing frustrated, he erroneously reasoned that the pain resulted from unused muscles and he raised his good arm, grabbing his injured one and forcing it higher.

The cry of pain that Legolas gave took them all by surprise, no one knowing that the injured elf would try something so foolish.

Thranduil grabbed his son when Legolas abruptly leaned against him while gripping his injured shoulder, eyes shut tight. "Legolas!"

Aragorn and Elrond both moved closer, each of them wearing an expression of sympathy. They knew that Legolas wasn't used to suffering lingering effects from what would be considered a minor injury to an elf.

"Let me see, penneth," said Elrond, gently touching Legolas' arm.

Legolas said nothing, having not moved from where he leaned against his father. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut as he suffered through the pain; something that he noticed had been magnified thanks to the vanwacoi. Legolas had suffered dislocated shoulders in the past, and they had never hurt this badly. _Is this what it means to be human?_ Legolas thought. _How does Aragorn survive? _

"Legolas," said Elrond, as Aragorn gently tried to pry his friend's hand from his injured shoulder.

"Greenleaf," Thranduil anxiously whispered in his son's ear. "Listen to Elrond…he wishes to help you." He felt Legolas move slightly, and loosened his hold on his son as he attempted to sit up.

Everyone sighed at the sight of Legolas' pale face. The elf seemed shaky, and Thranduil kept an arm around his son as Elrond examined him.

"That was not wise," said Elrond, gently. "You need to understand what it is to lack your elven healing ability…"

Legolas sighed.

"You cannot heal at your usual speed," Elrond continued. "No matter how badly you wish too. Your shoulder remained dislocated for six days, and that can cause lasting damage in someone that doesn't have the healing ability of an elf."

Thranduil gently rubbed his son's back, unable to imagine how Legolas felt at hearing such words.

"Your shoulder has only been healing for five days," Elrond continued. "You cannot count the six days previous, as they only served to worsen your injury. I would advise you to not move that shoulder…the damage is deep within, I am unable to feel it."

Legolas sighed again.

"But fear not," said Elrond, his tone changing. "For we soon leave for Imladris."

Legolas' eyebrows shot up, having thought that the healer had changed his mind. "Today?"

Elrond nodded, his heart inwardly breaking at the sight of the prince so eager to regain something that he should never have lost. _I cannot believe what this poor elfling has suffered in his life, _he thought. "We will leave you to ready yourself," he said, motioning for Thranduil to follow him.

Thranduil would've rather stayed to help his son, but he could see that Elrond wanted to speak to him, so he obeyed.

After the two elves left the room, Aragorn crossed to the closet, taking out a tunic for Legolas to wear. When he turned around, he found Legolas still sitting on the bed, hand clasping his shoulder, staring into space.

"Legolas?"

The elf startled slightly, looking towards the human. Blinking, he smiled slightly. "Forgive me, mellon-nin…I was thinking."

Aragorn smiled back, laying the clothes on the bed. "Understandable, my friend. Come; the sooner you are ready, the sooner we can leave."

—oOoOoOoOoOoOo—

"You wished to speak to me?"

Elrond slowed his pace as they walked down the hall. "Aye…I feel that you do not quite grasp the magnitude of Legolas' situation."

Thranduil felt a knot form in his stomach.

"Though he still has the immortality of an elf," said Elrond. "He has the health of a human." He sighed. "He needs to be watched carefully on this journey, for he is not used to physical limitations. He will attempt to push himself further than he is now able to go."

"You are expecting him to become ill," said Thranduil, nervously.

Elrond nodded. "Aye. He is even _now_ being exposed to sicknesses, and there is no possible way for him to avoid it, for his body has no resistance to illness."

Thranduil stopped walking. "What are you saying? What has he been exposed to?!"

Elrond also stopped, facing him. "Aragorn."

Thranduil frowned. "Aragorn is ill?"

The healer shook his head. "No, but humans can spread illnesses that they carry within their bodies."

The frown remained on the elf-king's face as he learned facts about humans that he never knew…facts that he never _needed_ to know. "So you're saying that when a human is exposed to something, they can spread it to others, even if they themselves do not become ill?"

Elrond nodded. "Exactly. In simpler words, if Aragorn is exposed to an illness that his body fights off—or he has already suffered in the past—then he may not become ill, but another person can still catch it from him."

Thranduil sighed, rubbing his forehead in worry.

"Do not fear," said Elrond. "Your son is still an elf. His immortality still remains."

The king nodded, but sighed. "Aye…but his immortality will be in question if he becomes ill, will it not? As it is when _any_ elf is poisoned or wounded…"

Elrond echoed the sigh. "That is true, but most illnesses do not kill someone who is otherwise strong and healthy."

_Would you truly consider Legolas to be 'strong', right now? _Thranduil thought. _After his body suffered the physical shock of losing it's elven healing ability? _Shaking his head, he said nothing, and they continued their walk in silence.

—oOoOoOoOoOoOo—

Breakfast was a hurried affair, though Thranduil and Elrond were astonished at how much Legolas ate.

Aragorn smirked all through the meal, amused at the expressions on the two elves' faces.

Legolas was oblivious to it at first, as he first ate a large bowl of porridge—adding extra honey—and then started on a dish of eggs. Usually he ate one or the other or some fruit, but when he then picked up an apple and set it next to his dish, Thranduil nearly fell off his chair.

Legolas suddenly heard Aragorn snickering, and looked up in mid-chew to find the human and two elves staring at him. "Yes…?"

Aragorn started shaking his head, closing his eyes as he fought to control his laughter.

"Porridge, eggs, _and_ an apple?!" Thranduil exclaimed, shocked at the dramatic increase in his son's appetite.

_Let's not forget the pastry that he ate in his room! _Aragorn thought.

Legolas blinked as he finished chewing. "Ah…I'm hungry."

"We can see that!" Thranduil said.

Legolas said nothing, and now feeling self-conscious, he put the apple back.

The king suddenly realized what he had done. "Oh, ion-nin, I was not scolding you!" he said. "It is just…so _strange_ to see such a difference in your usual pattern."

Legolas sighed, nodding. "Aye, it is even odder to experience it." He put down his fork, regarding the apple that he'd returned to its bowl. "The even stranger part; I'm not even hungry for the apple, I just…_wanted _it." He suddenly looked at Aragorn. "Is this why you get into so much trouble? Because humans have no control over themselves?"

"Me?!" said Aragorn, willingly taking the bait. "_You're_ the one who always gets into trouble, and _I_ always end up dragged into it!"

Legolas chuckled at the playful banter as he finished his eggs and stood. "Let us hasten to Imladris; mayhap while there, you can find us some _new_ trouble to get into!"

The thought sent a shiver down Elrond and Thranduil's spines, but they said nothing, knowing that their sons were using the conversation to relieve the stress from their current situation.

"Mayhap we will!" said Aragorn, likewise standing and walking to the door.

Legolas one-handedly pushed in his chair, waiting until everyone was away from the table. When he was sure that no one was looking, he grabbed the apple and stuck it into his pocket.


	9. Vanwacoi: a Major Headache

Legolas could feel everyone's eyes on him as they rode. It was nearing sunset, and he was tired—more tired than he expected to be. _Of course, _he thought. _Everything I now feel is unexpected. _

"Legolas—"

"No!" the elf said, looking at Aragorn. "There is no need to stop now. There will be light for another hour."

Thranduil looked at Elrond, and the king's thoughts were easily read on his face. _Is this what you meant by 'pushing himself'?_

Elrond shook his head. "Another hour should do him no harm…he will sleep very well tonight."

Thranduil nodded, suddenly wondering how much sleep mortals require.

The hour passed quickly, and the three elves and one human set up camp.

Aragorn quickly built a fire. Autumn had come to this part of Middle-Earth, and the air suddenly felt cold. He envied elves their amazing tolerance for extreme temperatures, but suddenly looked at Legolas, knowing that he now lacked that.

The elf was laying out his bedroll one-handed; or attempting to, at least. His movements were slow and Aragorn could see fatigue written clearly on his face. He took a step towards his friend, to help him, but Thranduil made it there first.

The two elves exchanged a few soft words that Aragorn didn't hear, and then Thranduil started pulling the bedroll closer to the fire, not far from Aragorn.

"Ada," said Legolas, louder. "Truly, I'm fine."

Shaking his head, Thranduil looked at Aragorn. "He says that he is fine!" Turning, he grabbed his son's hand. "You are cold, Legolas! Why did you not bring gloves?"

No one said anything, each of them knowing the reason; Legolas wasn't used to feeling cold, and so did not think to bring any.

Aragorn grabbed his pack, and pulled out his own. "Here."

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot take yours, Estel."

"Yes you can," said Aragorn. "If I needed them, I'd be wearing them." He handed the gloves to Thranduil, who started putting them on his son as if Legolas were an elfling.

The sight made Elrond chuckle and he walked forward, carefully bracing Legolas' injured arm as Thranduil gently put the glove on him. It was obvious that they were too big, but that didn't matter.

Legolas sighed. He hated to be treated as a weakling, but he appreciated his friend's sacrifice. "Hannon le."

"You're very welcome," said Aragorn.

Legolas smiled, sitting on his bedroll. He was colder than he'd admit; he was amazed that it didn't seem to be bothering Aragorn, and came to the conclusion that it was affecting him worse because his body was unaccustomed to feeling the effects of the weather.

Apparently Aragorn had the same thought, for as he walked passed Legolas, he dropped a pile of blankets into his lap. "Hungry, Legolas?" He suddenly stopped and turned around. "That was a foolish question."

Legolas shook his head as he tried to spread the blankets out one-handed. "It was not foolish, for I am not hungry."

All sound ceased behind them, and they turned to see Thranduil and Elrond watching Legolas with a frown.

"Did he just say that he is not hungry?" the elf-king whispered.

"Aye," Elrond replied, frowning.

Aragorn chuckled. "That is not so abnormal! Surely you recall _my_ unpredictable appetite at times, ada."

Elrond nodded slowly. "That is true." He wondered if Legolas was becoming ill—as lack of appetite could be a symptom—but the elf merely looked tired, not sick. "Mayhap you should sleep, penneth."

Legolas was ready to protest, but saw no point in it. They would not believe him if he said that he wasn't tired; truth be told, his eyes were practically closing by themselves. The pain in his shoulder combined with the long day of traveling without his usual elven endurance had served to exhaust him.

Giving in, he nodded, laying down and trying to fix the blankets.

Aragorn knelt down and helped him. "Sleep well."

"You also," Legolas replied, smiling slightly. Closing his eyes—without realizing it—he fell asleep immediately, his last thought being that he forgot to demand that they wake him for a watch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Legolas woke to thick clouds and a chilly wind. He'd been depending on the warm, sunny days to lighten his mood, and inwardly sighed.

"Good morning."

Turning his head, he found Thranduil sitting beside him, holding out a cup of something that Legolas hoped was warm.

"Good morning," he replied, using his good arm to sit himself up before taking the cup.

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's back, as if helping to keep him upright.

At the contact, Legolas inwardly sighed, hating when everyone thought him weak. "Umm," he said, as he sipped the tea. "Hannon le."

Thranduil smiled at him, and Legolas returned it, seeing clearly the worry in his father's eyes.

The wind suddenly picked up, sending Legolas' hair in all directions. He had to shake his head to get it out of his face, as his left arm was still in its sling.

"How do you feel today, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, catching his son's hair and pushing it behind his ears.

"I am fine, ada," Legolas answered. "Worry not."

"Your shoulder?"

"It feels better," said Legolas, sipping his tea again.

Thranduil smiled. "Good! There are pain-killing herbs in the tea, so that should help further."

"Do not move that arm!" Elrond suddenly said, from behind them. He walked into their line of sight and crouched before Legolas. "I know you, penneth; just because the pain lessened does not mean that your injury is healed."

Legolas smirked into the teacup. "Move my arm? Why would I want to do _that_?" he said, slightly sarcastic.

The two older elves smiled; glad to see the elf in good spirits.

Legolas finished his tea, handing Elrond the cup. Looking around himself, he smiled. He'd felt depressed when he'd seen the weather, but his mood had changed in the minutes after. He wondered why, but realized that it was due to his father, who he could feel was currently tying his hair back so that it wouldn't keep blowing into his face.

"Now it won't bother you while you ride," said Thranduil, upset that his son only had one usable arm.

"Hannon le, ada," Legolas said. "For everything." He smiled, only now realizing that Thranduil had left his kingdom in someone else's hands—he dreaded asking whose—to go with them, to be with his son when he needed him so badly.

The elf-king smiled back, wrapping an arm around Legolas and laying his head against his son's.

A loud sniff suddenly filled the air, and they turned to see Aragorn wiping away fake tears.

Legolas laughed at the sight, pulling his legs under himself as he prepared to stand.

Thranduil took his good arm and helped him up, leading him to the other side of the fire.

"Hungry _now_, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded, sitting on a large rock and glancing around to see what they had for breakfast.

Aragorn took a pack off his horse and rummaged through it. Taking out a bag, he opened it and took something out.

Legolas grinned at the sight of the strawberry pastry. "You spoil me, mellon-nin!"

Aragorn smiled, handing it to his friend. "Consider it paying you back for how much you spoiled _me_ when I was a child."

Legolas' smile widened as memories came back to him…memories of giving the tiny Estel pastries and sweets, and Elrond's puzzlement when the young human wasn't hungry for supper.

After everyone finished eating, they broke camp and rode off again, intently watching the darkening clouds.

"Today will not go smoothly," said Elrond.

Thranduil sighed in agreement.

They were soon proven right. It started to rain very heavily a few hours later, with the wind greatly picking up in intensity.

Legolas was miserable. The chill of the wind and rain seemed to be soaking into his bones, but he didn't want to stop everyone so that he could dig out another cloak.

Thranduil rode his horse beside Legolas, their steeds practically touching. He could see the discomfort in his son, and yelled to Elrond, "We should seek out shelter!"

"Not on _my_ account!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Yes, on _your_ account!" Thranduil said, without thinking. "You are not what you were, Legolas…you will drive yourself to illness!"

"By riding in the rain?!" Legolas said.

Thranduil stopped, sighing as he wiped rainwater out of his eyes. "No, ion-nin…forgive me, I worry for you."

Legolas stopped his horse also, hoping that no one could see his shivering. He raised his good arm and wiped the rain from his own eyes. The wind suddenly gusted stronger, and he wasn't able to hide a shiver.

Elrond saw it. "We _should_ seek out shelter," he shouted, to be heard over the storm. "There is no reason to deal with such weather!"

Aragorn agreed. Visibility was very poor, and the rain suddenly started to fall even heavier, if possible.

"If we leave the path, the forest grows very dense to our west," said Thranduil. "Follow me!"

Everyone obeyed, Aragorn replacing Thranduil at Legolas' side. It was a good thing that he did, for as Legolas' mare changed direction, her left front hoof slipped in the mud and jolted Legolas, who didn't expect it and slid to the left, unable to catch himself with his arm in a sling.

Aragorn saw, and quickly grabbed his friend, succeeding in keeping him on the horse. However, since Aragorn had been to the elf's left, he'd had to grab his injured arm to prevent him from falling.

Legolas winced, biting his lip to avoid making a sound that would alert his father to his distress.

Aragorn mirrored the wince, sympathetic to the pain that he knew he'd accidentally caused. "Forgive me."

Legolas nodded as Aragorn helped him straighten up. "Do not apologize. The pain would have been much worse had I fallen. Hannon le."

Aragorn smiled in reply, making sure that Legolas was steady before they rode off again.

The wind's effect decreased as they rode further from the path, and the rain's intensity lessened as the trees blocked it.

Legolas was immensely relieved. It had been a very long time since he had been so soaked, injured, and cold. He noticed suddenly that he had a headache, and wondered if he was becoming ill.

They rode further and further, hoping to quickly find the thickest point of the forest. It didn't take long before the rain finally stopped hitting them, and they quickly dismounted from their steeds.

Everyone surrounded Legolas' horse, intent on helping him down.

Legolas gave them a glare, making Aragorn smile. The human whispered in the horse's ear and she obediently knelt.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Legolas stepped off the horse and sat on a fallen log, watching as Aragorn built a fire. The glare from the flames suddenly made his headache worse, and he unintentionally winced.

"Legolas?" he heard. Looking up, he saw that Thranduil was standing over him.

"Are you all right?" the king asked.

Legolas nodded carefully. "Aye."

Thranduil looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but he sat on the log beside his son and began unfastening the wet cloak around Legolas' neck.

"Ada!" said Legolas, growing annoyed. "I am not an elfling! I can take care of myself!"

Thranduil made no move to stop. "Not with only one arm you can't."

Aragorn and Elrond shot an amused look at each other, but they wisely kept silent.

Legolas sighed loudly as Thranduil continued his actions. The younger elf started to stand, to escape his father, but Thranduil grabbed his good shoulder and pushed him back down. It sent a jolt of pain through his head, and before he had a chance to think first, he loudly exclaimed, "Why must everyone treat me as a child?! I am nearly three thousand years old!"

Elrond's eyebrows flew up at the unexpected outburst, and Thranduil's hands abruptly stopped. Aragorn sighed, shooting his friend a sympathetic look.

Legolas realized that he'd most likely angered his father, and that combined with his increasing headache made him groan as he dropped his face into his hand.

Thranduil knelt before him, placing his hand on his son's wet hair. "Ion-nin…"

Hearing compassion in the king's voice instead of anger, Legolas raised his pounding head.

"I do not mean to treat you as a child," said Thranduil. "My actions are borne out of love and concern. I see that my son needs help, and so I hasten to offer it. You are all that I have, Legolas, and it pains me to watch you suffer. If I can in _any_ way ease that suffering, I eagerly do it."

Legolas was touched by his father's words, and he lowered his head again. "Forgive me."

"I cannot be angry at you, Legolas," said Thranduil, sitting on the log and wrapping his arms around his son, careful of his injured shoulder. "You are going through a terrible ordeal, and it is normal to feel frustrated. I understand."

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his aching head against his father's shoulder.

Elrond studied Legolas' features, noticing that he looked pale. The threat of illness was all too real, so he walked forward and placed a hand on the prince's forehead. He thankfully found no fever, but he could plainly feel by the tension in the younger elf that he was in some kind of pain. "Is it your shoulder?" he asked.

"No," Legolas said. He abruptly opened his eyes, realizing that by his answer, he was admitting that something else pained him.

"Something pains you besides your shoulder?" Thranduil asked, nervously looking at his son.

Legolas sighed again, as Aragorn sat on the other side of him.

"Let me guess," said the human. "You have a headache."

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. "How did you know?"

"I can tell," Aragorn said. "How many times have we traveled together? I can read you very well, mellon-nin."

Legolas smiled slightly.

"When did it begin?" Elrond asked. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

Legolas raised his head from his father's shoulder. "I noticed it an hour ago. There is nothing else."

"How bad is the pain?" Elrond asked, retrieving his healing pack.

"Not too bad," Legolas lied, even as the pain grew. "It is only on one side."

Elrond's eyebrows rose. "One side? Is it a pulsing, throbbing pain?"

Legolas started to nod, but caught himself. "Yes, exactly."

Elrond winced with sympathy. "Ai, penneth…that is a malady that affects many humans…do not attempt to hide your pain, for I know that it is worse than you'd ever admit."

Thranduil tightened his hold on his son, looking extremely worried.

Elrond took a waterskin and dropped some herbs into it. "Here," he said, handing it to him. "Has your vision or stomach been affected?" he asked.

Legolas frowned as he took the waterskin. "No…should they be?"

Elrond smiled. "They are in some people, but not all. You are fortunate."

Legolas was relieved at those words and drank the medicine. Tipping his head back increased the pain, and when he lowered it back down again, it suddenly felt as if a knife had stabbed him in the temple.

Unable to stop himself, he groaned, covering his right eye and the side of his head with his hand.

"Legolas?" Thranduil said, his worry growing.

"Hush," said Elrond. "Loud sounds will increase his pain. So will movement, Legolas, so try to keep your head still."

Legolas said nothing, eyes clenched tight as he waited for the stabbing to ease.

Thranduil gently pulled his son's head to rest against his shoulder again, sighing as he wished that there was something that he could do to help him. He felt powerless, hating that he could do nothing but watch as his son suffered. _Why? _he thought to himself. _Raenwe had wanted to inflict me with the vanwacoi…_Thranduil sighed again. _Why did he have to do this to Legolas instead? Ai, I would gladly have taken his place…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Poor Legolas! Now he has a migraine, lol. Everyone who can sympathize, raise your hand with me! (wince)


	10. Relief

Looking up into the trees, Aragorn sat motionless beside the fire. The sound of falling rain pattered on the 'roof' of the thicket, and the human looked to where Legolas slept. They'd changed the elf out of his soaked clothes and gently laid him beside the fire, forbidding him to move.

Legolas had gladly obeyed. Elrond's medicine hadn't taken effect yet, and he hoped for sleep, praying that the terrible headache would be gone when he awoke.

Four hours had passed since then, and the rain was still falling. Aragorn was glad that they'd stopped when they did, or they would not have found such excellent shelter.

Movement suddenly caught Aragorn's attention, and he looked to see Legolas' hand slowly come up to cover his eyes. Sighing, he assumed that the elf was still in pain, and he crossed over to him.

"Legolas?" he whispered.

The elf pulled up his hand and squinted one eye at the human.

Aragorn smiled. "Is the pain any better?"

Legolas covered his eye again. "Aye, it is, thankfully."

"I am glad, mellon-nin," Aragorn said, relieved. "Do you feel up to eating?"

"That depends on what you have," the elf answered.

Aragorn chuckled. "I have something that you will enjoy very much."

Legolas' left eye popped out from under his hand again, and he gave a slight smile. "Is it what I think it is?"

Aragorn stood. "Mayhap…" he said, heading towards his horse.

Legolas slowly pushed himself up on his right elbow, watching as his friend came back with a bag.

Aragorn sat, opening it and taking out the much-loved strawberry pastries.

"Ai…" Legolas groaned, smiling. "If I _do_ gain weight, it will be your fault."

Aragorn chuckled. "Enjoy them while you can, we don't have them in Imladris…"

Legolas sighed.

"We have _better_ ones," Aragorn finished.

Legolas smiled, chuckling with his friend.

"That is a very enjoyable sound to hear!" said a sudden voice.

Turning, Legolas saw his father and Elrond walking over from beyond the trees.

"Where were you?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil sat beside him, eyeing the pastry in his son's hand. "We scouted ahead, to see how far we can get before needing to once again take the path. How do you feel?"

"Better," Legolas told him, taking a bite of his pastry.

Elrond sat in front of Legolas, looking deep into his eyes. "How much has your pain lessened?"

Legolas swallowed, using the advantage to think up an answer. He hated to be treated as an invalid, and hated to make his father worry. "It has lessened by half," he said, exaggerating slightly.

Elrond smiled, reaching for the waterskin that contained the medicine. "This herb can be very effective. I am glad that it was able to help."

Legolas took the waterskin, almost fearful of tilting his head back again. Praying that the stabbing throb wouldn't claim him once more, he drank the medicine and slowly lowered his head back down.

Everyone was staring at him, obviously thinking the same thing.

Blinking, Legolas waited a minute, relieved to see that the motion had only increased the pain a little, rather than causing an attack of stabbing throbs. He smiled at everyone, and they seemed to visibly relax. "When do we move on?" he asked.

"I do not see the point in continuing today," Thranduil said. "It is still raining as heavily as it was earlier, and if we leave now, we will not be sheltered by the trees for more than a few hours. Also, ion-nin, I think that you need to rest."

Legolas sighed, having expected his father to say that.

"This type of headache can very easily intensify once more," said Elrond. "The motion of your horse would likely do it."

Legolas knew that they were right, but he was so anxious to get to Rivendell…eager for Elrond to restore him to what he'd been for nearly three thousand years.

Thunder suddenly rumbled, its loudness making Legolas wince.

"Rest," said Aragorn, pushing him to lie down again.

With his father, Elrond, and Aragorn all giving him stern looks, Legolas knew that he had no choice. He inwardly sighed, too upset to sleep.

"We shall resume our journey in the morning," said Elrond. "Be at peace, Legolas, we will reach Imladris soon."

Legolas closed his eyes with another sigh, and Thranduil put a comforting hand on his arm. At the touch, he reopened his eyes, looking at the three people surrounding him.

As much as Legolas hated to be pitied and coddled, the expressions of concern on their faces lifted his spirits, for it showed how much they cared. Their feelings were never in doubt to Legolas, but he was so grateful to have their support in such a difficult time.

When Legolas fell asleep a minute later, he had a smile on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas slept peacefully for hours, but awoke in the middle of the night. Opening his eyes, he looked around their campsite, realizing that he didn't hear the sound of rain hitting their tree-shelter any longer.

Hearing a sudden odd sound, Legolas carefully turned his head to find his father sleeping beside him. The elven-king's sleep appeared troubled, and Legolas knew that he was probably dreaming of terrible things happening to his son, in light of the circumstances.

Turning onto his side, Legolas reached out a hand and gently touched his father's arm. Softly, he began to sing an old elvish lullaby that Thranduil had sung to him when he was a child.

_Kaim, kaim, ion-edhelhen, kaim…( Sleep, sleep…my elfling, sleep…)  
Adareth si, nai car al nor… (Father's here, so do not weep…)  
Chebathon le band a nella…(I will keep you safe and sound…)  
Si na manke nin meleth na hiren. (Here is where my love is found.)_

Thranduil suddenly smiled in his sleep and his expression eased.

Legolas smiled himself, pleased that his tactic had worked. Suddenly seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he turned, wincing when the rapid motion shot pain through his head.

Aragorn stopped walking, seeing that he'd startled his friend. Sighing inwardly, he strode forward as Legolas scooted away from his father and tried to stand.

The elf was hindered by his bad arm and aching head, so he gratefully accepted the human's help.

"Why are you awake?" Aragorn whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Aye," Legolas answered, rubbing his right temple. "I do not know what woke me. Mayhap it was my father; his sleep was troubled."

Aragorn shot a look at the now peacefully-sleeping king, and he and Legolas walked to the other side of the campfire, quietly passing the sleeping Elrond.

Legolas sighed as he sat, giving Aragorn a melancholy look.

"Do you wish to speak of what troubles you, my friend?" Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed, carefully shaking his head. "We both know what it is." He paused, smiling slightly. "I am glad that you are here with me, mellon-nin."

Aragorn smiled and put an arm around the elf's shoulders.

They sat there for a while in silence, before Legolas spoke again.

"I worry for my father."

Aragorn looked at him.

"He blames himself," Legolas whispered. He sighed, looking at Aragorn. "As much as it pains me to know, I cannot fault him for that, for I would blame myself too if I were him…even though it is not his fault."

Aragorn nodded, not sure how to respond.

Legolas sighed again, rubbing his temple once more. He shivered in the chilly air, hoping that his friend wouldn't notice.

His hope was in vain. "Lie down," Aragorn said, gently pushing him flat. Standing, the human crossed to where Legolas had been sleeping and picked up his waterskin and blankets—careful not to disturb Thranduil—and brought them over to his friend.

At the feel of the warm blankets enveloping his body, Legolas inwardly sighed with relief and closed his eyes.

"Drink this, Legolas," Aragorn whispered, holding out the herb-laden waterskin.

Opening his eyes again, Legolas half-sat up and obeyed, handing it back when he was finished.

"Sleep," Aragorn said. "The more rest you get, the better your body will be able to fight illness."

"But _can_ it fight?" Legolas asked, rhetorically. "It has never dealt with mortal illness before. I do not see how it will overcome _anything_, in these circumstances."

Aragorn gave him an uncertain look. "That may be so, Legolas…I cannot really be sure…"

"Worry not," Legolas said, closing his eyes again. "I have seen you suffer a cold many times. Should it happen, it would not kill me."

Aragorn smirked. "No, but during it, you might wish that it _would_."

Legolas reopened his eyes to see the humor in his friend's face. "Filthy human!" he shot back, trying to hide a smile.

"Stubborn elf!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Thranduil awoke, surprised to not see Legolas beside him. Thinking that he'd turned over in his sleep, he rolled the other way but found that space to be empty also.

Bolting upright, he looked around the campsite for his son, spotting him on the other side of the fire. Legolas was thickly wrapped in blankets, still asleep, with Aragorn sitting beside him.

Thranduil frowned, thinking that something was wrong. "What happened to my son?!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Aragorn stood, shaking his head. "Nothing! He is fine."

Thranduil inwardly sighed with relief as he walked around the fire. "How did he get over there?"

"He woke during the night and came over here to talk," Aragorn told him, smiling slightly at the king's over-protectiveness.

Thranduil nodded in acknowledgement of the human's words, brushing some hair out of Legolas' face so that he could see him properly. He couldn't hold back a sigh at seeing his son's eyes closed in sleep; it was something that he'd _never_ be able to get used to.

Legolas wasn't disturbed by his father's touch and slept on, looking as innocent as a young elfling.

Thranduil smiled, thinking back on many fond memories of the once-tiny Legolas.

"Sleep well?"

Looking up, the king saw Elrond walking towards him. The question made him frown. "I am not sure. I believe that I recall having dark dreams."

Elrond nodded, not surprised. "Understandable."

Thranduil looked at Legolas again. "I cannot believe that he is close to three thousand years old," he suddenly said, sounding wistful. "I remember myself at that age…"

Elrond smiled, sitting before the fire. "So do I. The two of us got into almost as much trouble as our sons."

Aragorn cocked his head at those words. "I would like to hear of these incidents!"

"I've heard of a few that rival our own," they suddenly heard.

Looking down, they saw Legolas' eyes open.

Thranduil smiled at him. "How do you feel, elfling?"

Legolas frowned at the name, sitting up on his elbow. "My headache is nearly gone."

"We are pleased to hear that!" said Elrond, smiling. "How fares your shoulder?"

Aragorn helped Legolas sit up all the way, and the elf carefully lifted his arm. "It finally seems to be improving."

Thranduil grinned, patting his son's hand. He'd woken in fear for his son, but felt better seeing that Legolas appeared to be all right this day.

In less than an hour, they were again riding through the dense woods, making their way back towards the path. When they finally reached it, Legolas smiled at the sight of blue sky between the trees.

Taking a deep breath, the Prince of Mirkwood closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face as it lifted his spirits and warmed his chilly body.

A hand touched his good arm, and he reopened his eyes to see his father smiling at him.

Legolas smiled back, as they rode towards the Misty Mountains and closer to his cure.


	11. Never Fool a Horse

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! :) Here's chapter 11! :)

* * *

Conversation was limited as the small party approached the Misty Mountains. Legolas could feel everyone's eyes on him, as they probably worried that he would further injure his shoulder if his mare faltered on the uneven ground.

They quickly sought out a path through the mountain and slowed their pace, out of concern for the younger elf. Legolas wished to go faster but he didn't bother saying anything, knowing that they would refuse.

The day passed without incident as they navigated the uneven terrain. Legolas found that his headache refused to completely go away—sometimes growing worse, sometimes getting better. It proved to be a huge annoyance, but as usual he said nothing, suffering in silence.

"Are you all right, ion-nin?"

Slightly startled, Legolas looked at his father, seeing concern written plainly on his face. "Of course, ada."

"You are quiet," Thranduil pressed.

Legolas had no answer that wouldn't worry his father. "Yes."

Thranduil said nothing for a minute, silently watching his son.

More than once Legolas saw his father start to say something, but change his mind. The elf-king probably didn't want to say anything that would weigh heavily on Legolas' mind, as he had more than enough to think about.

The conversation was never continued, for Elrond suddenly called a stop.

"Why so early?" Legolas asked.

Elrond rode his horse towards them, gesturing behind himself. "The heavy rain caused some flooding," he said. "I would rather not travel downhill on such soft ground."

Legolas saw the wisdom in his words and nodded, riding forward to peer down the hill. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he quickly rode back.

Without a command from neither man nor elf, the horse knelt to allow her master to dismount.

Legolas couldn't disguise his surprise at the amazing perception of his steed. Patting her mane, he stepped off, ignoring Aragorn's sudden grin.

Supper was mostly conversation-free, as Legolas' appetite had returned this night and they were too engrossed in watching him eat to bother speaking.

Legolas knew of course that they were watching him. He was hungry, tired, and his head hurt, so he ignored their stares.

When the sun started to set, he leaned back against a large boulder, watching it silently…as the others continued to watch _him_.

"What ails my son?" Thranduil whispered to Elrond, sounding nervous. "Has he fallen into melancholy?"

"His head still hurts," said Aragorn, able to read the signs in his friend's face.

Elrond nodded. "Aye…he does not look well. I fear that he shall soon fall ill."

Thranduil frowned deeply, looking at the healer. "What can we do?"

Elrond shook his head. "Nothing, yet. Unfortunately, we have to wait to see what develops."

Thranduil sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow is day four of our journey, with two remaining after that. Do you think that his illness will wait until we have arrived?"

Elrond studied Legolas from where they sat. He could see fatigue in his features, but it was being joined by paleness and an all-around unhealthy look. "I do not think that it will wait."

He was right.

The next morning, Legolas woke up feeling as if a cave troll had stepped on him.

He remembered Elrond giving him some herb-laden tea the night before, and remembered going to sleep, but he felt as if he'd gotten no rest whatsoever; his eyes felt glued shut and his head felt strange, as if he'd drank too much wine.

Rolling onto his back, he winced when seemingly all the muscles in his body protested. He tried to force his eyes open, and saw that no one had noticed yet that he'd woken.

Quickly re-closing his eyes, Legolas figured that he'd pretend to still be asleep, hoping that he would start to feel better. _I don't want to delay our arrival at Imladris! _he thought.

Quietly rolling back onto his side, Legolas winced when his head responded with a throb. Resisting the urge to raise a hand to grasp it, he tried to listen when the others started to whisper.

Elrond stood at the top of the hill, looking down the slope. "The ground is dry enough to continue," he said, walking back to the others. Looking at Legolas, he saw the elf's body suddenly grow tense and he frowned, crossing over to him. "Penneth?" he said, placing a hand on his back. "Are you awake?"

Legolas inwardly sighed. He knew that he could never fool the healer, so he opened his eyes. "Aye."

Elrond smiled gently, as Aragorn and Thranduil rushed over. "How do you feel today?"

"Fine," he answered, too quickly. He frowned at the unsteady sound of his voice.

"Ai, Legolas," said Aragorn. "You are anything but!"

Thranduil knelt closer. "What ails you, ion-nin?!" he exclaimed, sounding very nervous.

"Nothing," Legolas lied, trying to make his voice sound stronger. "My headache simply comes and goes. Worry not, it has left once more."

No one looked like they believed him.

"When do we leave?" Legolas asked.

"After you have eaten," said Elrond, critically studying him.

Legolas carefully shook his head. "I do not hunger. We can leave now."

Everyone moved back as Legolas sat up with Aragorn's help. He moved his bad arm up and down, holding in a wince. "My shoulder has further improved," he lied, hoping to divert their attention.

Thranduil smiled at that, and he and Elrond stood and moved off to finish packing up the campsite.

Unknown to Legolas, they used that as an excuse to observe him.

Aragorn folded his friend's bedroll, gathering his waterskin and supplies as Legolas donned a fresh tunic, purposely using his bad shoulder to make it seem improved.

Aragorn moved off to tie Legolas' things to his horse, and Thranduil and Elrond did the same with their own packs, not wanting the younger elf to know that he was being studied.

Legolas finished dressing, turning his face away from the others as if looking at the sky, but he closed his eyes with a wince, as his shoulder and head throbbed. He ran a hand through his hair, wishing to feel his familiar warrior braids. There was no way that he'd be able to fashion them himself and he didn't want to ask for help, so he left his hair the way it was, smoothing it down and pushing it behind his ears.

Elrond, Thranduil, and Aragorn watched him, but they quickly turned back to their horses when Legolas turned in their direction.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas pushed himself up from the ground, but when he was only halfway there, an unexpected dizzy spell assaulted him and he fell back, landing on his rear.

Aragorn saw him fall from the corner of his eye, and turned around, rushing to his friend. "Legolas? What happened?"

Legolas furiously blinked the dizziness back. "I…my leg fell asleep," he lied.

Aragorn wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but he realized that he could be telling the truth. Taking his friend's good arm, he carefully helped him to his feet.

Legolas smiled his thanks, shaking out his right leg to keep up with his ruse.

Elrond and Thranduil looked at him when Aragorn and Legolas walked over to the horses, and Legolas was slightly dismayed to find his horse already kneeling.

"Are you making her do that?" he asked the human.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling. "No, I swear! Gwaeren is a very intelligent horse, mellon-nin."

Legolas nodded, scratching her behind the ears. "Aye, she is."

Gwaeren neighed softly, tossing her head as if to say, 'I know what you are hiding!'

Legolas mounted, whispering something in her ear that no one else was able to hear.

Elrond lead the group down the hill, finding the ground still soft from the flooding, but not dangerously so. They eventually reached the bottom without mishap, easing the horses onto more flat and stable ground.

Legolas was immensely relieved to be down from the hill. Another dizzy spell had attacked him when they were halfway down, and his limbs were growing heavy. He'd prayed that the strange dizziness wouldn't strike again before reaching the bottom, for he was afraid that if it did, he wouldn't be able to stay on the horse.

The day passed similarly to the one before, quiet and uneventful. Everyone could see that something was not right with Legolas, but every time they asked he denied it.

By mid afternoon, Legolas was thoroughly miserable. It was very sunny that day, and the sun's brightness was making his headache worse. It had become an incessant throbbing, and he felt terribly weak, the dizzy spells coming more and more often. He sighed, forgetting for a minute that he was hiding his condition.

Aragorn heard and looked at him, seeing Legolas' true state, for the few seconds that the elf had his guard down.

Legolas suddenly realized what he'd done and changed his expression, putting on his fake mask of health.

"Oh, Legolas…" Aragorn started.

Legolas whipped his head around to look at him, ready to tell his friend that he was fine, but a dizzy spell worse than the others suddenly attacked him.

Aragorn gasped when his friend's eyes closed as he abruptly started to slide off the horse. "Ada!" Aragorn shouted.

Elrond and Thranduil turned around, seeing the human holding Legolas up on his steed. The young elf's head was bowed, his eyes closed.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted, quickly riding his horse over and grabbing his son. "Legolas!"

The young elf fought to stay conscious, opening his eyes and blinking away the grayness in his vision.

Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' back, waiting for the prince to compose himself.

Thranduil was near panic, hugging his son to his chest, gently smoothing the golden hair. "What was _that_, Legolas? Speak to me, ion-nin!"

"You're…crushing me…"

Thranduil abruptly loosened his grip, taking his son by the arms and pushing him back so that he could see his face.

Legolas was unable to hide his condition any longer and sighed, limp in his father's grasp.

"You are ill," Thranduil nervously stated, rather than asked. "Tell us what ails you!"

Legolas sighed again, blinking his eyes when the dizziness refused to completely go away. He suddenly felt cold, and couldn't prevent a shiver. "Can we get down first?"

Instead of answering, Thranduil pulled Legolas onto his own steed and scooped him into his arms, sliding off the horse and gently setting his son on the ground.

Elrond was immediately beside Legolas, pressing a hand to his forehead. "He has a fever."

Legolas sighed at the healer's words. Elrond's hand felt cool compared to his feverish skin, and he closed his eyes.

Elrond removed his hand, reaching for his healing pack. "Tell me your symptoms, penneth, and leave _nothing_ out."

Legolas hesitated, hating to be the center of attention, but knowing that he had to be truthful. "My head, still," he finally said. "The pain is no longer confined to one side."

Elrond searched through his herbs as Aragorn opened a waterskin. "What else?"

"I feel weak," Legolas told him. "And I keep suffering dizzy spells."

Elrond looked at him. "Dizzy spells? Frequent?"

Legolas almost nodded, but stopped himself in time. "Aye."

"When did they start?" Elrond asked.

"This morning," Legolas told him.

Aragorn shook his head. "Leg fell asleep, indeed," he muttered.

Legolas looked at his friend, but only sympathy was on Aragorn's face, not anger.

Thranduil's expression was one of anxiety, as he tightly held onto his son's hand.

"I am fine, ada," Legolas told him, feeling guilty for worrying his father so.

"Hush," Thranduil said, brushing hair out of his son's face.

Aragorn handed the king a wet cloth, and Thranduil placed it on Legolas' forehead. "What is it that my son has contracted?" he asked Elrond.

"His symptoms are common in mortal sicknesses," the healer answered, leaving out the fact that the severity of the dizzy spells concerned him. "He should recover without trouble," he continued, stirring the herb-laden water.

Thranduil sighed in relief, sliding an arm under his son and pulling him into a sitting position.

Legolas drank the medicine without complaint, feeling too weak to resist.

Thranduil laid him back down, and started to remove his son's cloak and tunic.

"Ada," Legolas sighed. "There is no need to fuss over me."

"You have a fever!" Thranduil said, as if Legolas didn't know that. "We need to cool you off to help bring it down."

Legolas sighed again, reaching his own hands to do it himself, but his injured shoulder stopped him with a wince.

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's chest. "Rest, penneth. We will take care of you."

Legolas closed his eyes with an inward sigh. Being cared for like a cripple was what he hated most in the world.

Aragorn retrieved some firewood and started to unpack the horses. The sounds reached Legolas' ears and he opened his eyes. "We need not stop!"

Elrond took Legolas' cloak and folded it, gently placing it under the prince's head. "Yes we do. Your body will not heal itself as you ride; mortals only get sicker when they push themselves."

Legolas frowned. "I am not mortal."

Thranduil sighed. "You know what he means."

Echoing the sigh, Legolas closed his eyes again as his father finished removing his tunic and started undoing the top clasps on his shirt. He sincerely hoped that his father would leave that on him, and just when he was about to tell him so, Thranduil stopped, having only loosened it to make Legolas more comfortable.

"Are you hungry, Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"No," the prince tiredly answered, sounding as if he wasn't far from slumber.

"Sleep," Thranduil said, rewetting the cloth and patting his son's fever-hot face. "Sleep."

The king's voice was soothing, and Legolas was unable to prevent himself from obeying.


	12. Imladris

Hi everyone! :) I wanted to answer a couple of reviews before we go on to the chapter: someone demanded action. It's coming, don't worry! :) This is my longest story by far, so I'm making the chapters longer. The other one I wanted to address about Legolas 'getting everything' and that it's 'unlikely'…if he still had the health of an elf, that would be true. Right now, Legolas is lacking his elven healing ability, which gives him the physical constitution of a human. Legolas' body has never had to fight sickness before, so his body is unsure how to deal with it. The reason why Legolas is doomed to fall ill is because he's encountering all kinds of germs that he has no resistance to. If we went to, like, a different planet or something, lol, and encountered all kinds of new germs, we'd all get sick too. Compare it to a kid; kids get sick all the time, because their bodies are exposed to tons of germs and have no resistance to them yet! Adults build up the resistance as they age, and that's why we get sick less often than kids. With Legolas' body only now having to fight illnesses on its own, it makes perfect sense for him to get sick a few times, lol. The poor elf is being bombarded with germs! ;)

* * *

The night passed slowly, as the two elves and human sat up with Legolas, each of them refusing to sleep. 

Legolas was oblivious to it all, sleeping deeply.

Thranduil continued to rewet the cloth on Legolas' forehead, never relinquishing it to the others. He felt so guilty over the entire situation; Raenwe had planned to inflict _him_ with the vanwacoi, not Legolas. Thranduil couldn't bear to see his son suffer; felled by a human illness.

For the fifth time in twenty minutes, Elrond felt Legolas' forehead.

"Any improvement?" Thranduil asked.

"Not yet," said Elrond. Inwardly sighing, he looked to the horizon, seeing the sun starting to rise.

A real sigh caught his attention, and he turned to see Aragorn tiredly staring at his friend.

Elrond reached out his hand, touching his son's arm. "Worry not, he will be fine."

Aragorn gave him a slight smile, but looked at Legolas when the elf started to stir.

Thranduil immediately started stroking his son's hair. "Legolas? Are you awake?"

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at him.

Thranduil smiled, while Elrond turned to his pack of herbs.

"How do you feel?" the healer asked.

"Tired," Legolas told him.

Thranduil frowned, wondering how he could be tired after sleeping since the previous evening. Sighing inwardly, he wondered if he'd ever grasp the concept of human illness.

"Are you hungry?" Aragorn asked. "You need to eat."

Legolas' pale face suddenly got whiter, and he closed his eyes, putting a hand over his mouth and turning onto his side.

"Legolas!" said Thranduil, putting a hand on his back. "What is it?"

Elrond leaned over the younger elf, placing a hand on his forehead. "Hush," he told the king. "He is nauseated."

Everyone watched Legolas, who lay there unmoving, his eyes and jaw clenched tightly shut.

Aragorn put a hand on his friend's arm, careful not to touch his injured shoulder. He was glad that Legolas' stomach was currently empty.

Legolas took deep breaths, willing his stomach to calm. Between the headache and nausea, he realized that the symptoms were similar to a concussion. _But I did not hit my head, _he thought. _I am suffering illness…a human illness!_

Thranduil rubbed his son's back, anger mixing with his concern. _If I am ever faced with Raenwe, I shall kill him for doing this to my son! _

A minute later, Legolas opened his eyes, shakily lowering his hand. He started to turn over again, and Thranduil and Aragorn helped him.

Legolas took another deep breath, sighing with relief as his father patted the cool cloth over his fevered face.

Elrond poured warm liquid into a cup, bringing it to the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas looked at him as if he believed the healer to have lost his senses.

Elrond smiled slightly. "It will soothe your stomach, and lessen the pain in your head."

Legolas looked warily at the cup. He was relieved that nothing had been in his stomach when the nausea had struck, and would rather not drink anything if it planned to come back up.

Aragorn slid an arm under his friend and lifted him up slowly, not wanting to bring on a spell of dizziness.

The world swayed before Legolas anyway, and the cup was suddenly before his face. Clamping his mouth shut, he inhaled its scent first, waiting to see if his stomach reacted.

Elrond was patient, expecting such behavior.

His nausea didn't worsen, so Legolas allowed Elrond to feed him a sip. His stomach immediately churned when the liquid made contact, but it calmed a few seconds later as the herbs began their quick work.

Thranduil smiled when his son drank more of the medicine.

Aragorn laid his friend back down when Legolas was finished, and the sick elf's face gained a little color when his stomach settled.

"Hannon le," Legolas said to Elrond, sighing with relief.

The healer smiled, patting his arm.

Legolas blinked, opening his eyes all the way. Slowly turning his head, he viewed his surroundings. "Do we leave soon?"

Aragorn frowned. "Leave?"

"We cannot leave, Legolas!" Thranduil cut in. "You are ill!"

Legolas sighed. He felt completely horrible, but was so impatient to get to Imladris. "Aye, but is that not reason for haste?" he asked.

Elrond smiled slightly, recognizing the young elf's trick. Reaching a hand towards Legolas, he felt his forehead. "Your fever has not lessened, but neither has it worsened."

Legolas frowned, not sure if he was trying to say that it was a good or a bad thing.

Elrond stood, gesturing for Thranduil to follow him.

Aragorn moved closer to Legolas, watching as they walked away.

"The choice is yours," Elrond said to Thranduil.

"Whether or not we journey on?" Thranduil said, shocked. "Legolas is not fit for travel!"

Elrond stopped walking. "That may be so, but I think that we should." He sighed, facing the King. "I hate to worry you, Thranduil, but there is no other way to say this…"

Thranduil frowned, a stab of fear growing in his stomach.

Elrond lowered his voice, as if not wanting anyone else to hear. "Legolas' body is not used to dealing with illness. What I fear is that his body will not know how to fight against it, and he may get sicker. I have a much more extensive supply of herbs in Imladris than I have with me here…"

Thranduil realized his friend's concern. Should they linger here, Legolas' illness could go beyond Elrond's control. "We leave, then!"

Elrond nodded, turning and making his way back. "We move on," he told them.

Aragorn looked slightly surprised, but Legolas was glad, and tried to sit up.

Thranduil reached him almost faster than the eye could see. "Be still, penneth," he said.

Legolas looked up at him, his eyes widening when his father swooped down and picked him up. "Ada! I can walk!"

"Can you, elfling?"

Legolas looked up at his father, smiling slightly at the smirk that the king was trying to hide.

Remounting, Thranduil shared Legolas' horse with him. "Do not bother protesting," said the king. "Sleep, so that your body can heal."

Legolas said nothing, irked at being treated as if he were a fragile piece of glass. Sighing, he rested his head against his father's chest, hearing his heartbeat. _Ai, _he thought. _What is wrong with me? I should be glad to have my father's support, not resentful of it. _

Thranduil set the horse into a walk and looked down at his son. He grinned at the sight of Legolas asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Travel that day was slow, as Thranduil didn't want to accidentally rouse Legolas, who had yet to stir from his slumber. He wasn't sure if it was a natural sleep or not, for the younger elf's fever hadn't changed.

Elrond wondered the same thing, and they rode even after night fell. When it was too dark to see properly, they finally stopped.

Thranduil was very gentle with Legolas, but he was nonetheless relieved when the sick elf awoke from the movement.

"Ada?" Legolas whispered, sounding groggy.

"Hush," the king said, gently placing him on the bedroll that Aragorn quickly laid out. "We have stopped for the night."

Legolas said nothing, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He felt foggy, from having slept for so long.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked, kneeling beside him as Aragorn built a fire.

Legolas was about to say 'fine', but knew that he'd never get away with it. "My head still aches."

"And your stomach?" said Elrond, feeling his forehead.

"Not as bad as it was," Legolas told him, sounding relieved.

Elrond smiled, placing a pot of water over the fire.

"I'm almost afraid to ask you this, Legolas…" said Aragorn, kneeling beside him.

Before the human had a chance to continue, Legolas spoke. "Not yet."

Aragorn nodded with a frown; it upset him that Legolas couldn't eat. "The very minute that you are able, mellon-nin, I expect you to tell me. You need strength."

Legolas nodded at him, watching as Elrond prepared more tea. His eyes kept trying to close by themselves, and it surprised him, considering that he'd slept all day. "How far did we get?" he asked his father.

"We arrive tomorrow," the king told him.

Legolas smiled at that, and looked at Elrond as the healer brought him the tea. "Have you recalled which book the vanwacoi cure is in?"

Elrond froze, having not expected the question. "No…" he said, not looking Legolas in the eye. "But I shall. Fear not."

Legolas said nothing, obediently drinking the tea and lying back down again. He fell back to sleep within minutes, and Aragorn followed his example, exhausted from staying awake the night before.

As Elrond turned away to rinse out the cup and put it back in his pack, he couldn't stop a feeling of anxiety from gripping his stomach as he desperately tried to recall which book he'd hidden the antidote paper in. He hadn't the slightest idea, and it terrified him. _What if I no longer have the book? _he thought. _Please…_he prayed, _let it still be in my library…please…_

* * *

The next time that Legolas awoke, it was to the sound of loud voices. Startling, he opened his eyes to find himself held against his father's chest, sitting on a horse. The sun was setting, and he looked around, bewildered.

The voices had come from Rivendell elves, as they welcomed Elrond and Aragorn back home.

Blinking, Legolas tried to figure out how they'd suddenly come to be in Imladris. He felt disoriented, remembering nothing after going to sleep the night before.

Thranduil felt the sudden tension in his son's body. "Legolas? Are you awake?"

"Aye," Legolas answered, re-closing his eyes as the horse started walking again.

"We've arrived, mellon-nin!" Aragorn said, touching his friend's arm. "Soon you will be fine, Legolas."

Legolas smiled at that, drifting off again as the horses stopped and he was handed down to Elrond.

The healer didn't bother waiting for Thranduil to dismount. Turning and hurrying into his house, Elrond headed for the room that Legolas had long-ago claimed as his own, and gently laid him on the bed.

Legolas stirred again when Thranduil neared the bed. Opening his eyes, he watched tiredly as Elrond handed the king a wet cloth.

"I shall return," the healer said. "I wish to retrieve more herbs."

The king nodded, laying the cloth over his son's forehead.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I am fine, Estel," he replied, closing his eyes again. "Worry not."

Aragorn and Thranduil exchanged a frustrated look over the sick elf.

* * *

Elrond hurried to his herb closet, gathering everything that he knew would help to cure human sicknesses. Going back to Legolas' room, he found Thranduil and Aragorn changing him into nightclothes.

Heading towards a table, Elrond laid out his herbs and began separating them based on their healing properties. Finding one to combat fever, he quickly mixed it into some water and heated it over the fire.

Aragorn saw his father's actions, and helped Legolas into a sitting position.

Legolas kept blinking his eyes, trying to keep them open. _Sickness is a strange thing…_he thought. _To be exhausted after sleeping so much? _It made no sense to him, and suddenly the cup was before his face.

Obediently drinking it, Legolas closed his eyes, asleep even before Aragorn laid him back down again.

"That was the cure for his illness?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond shook his head. "No…many human illness have no cures; their bodies simply have to fight it. I have many herbs that help, including the one that I just gave him. It should lower his fever."

Thranduil nodded, watching his son sleep.

"There is no cause for worry," Elrond said. "This illness cannot prove fatal. His symptoms will cause him discomfort for a few more days, but he will be up and about soon."

"Truly?" said the king.

Elrond nodded, smiling gently.

Thranduil looked relieved, but then he frowned. "You were so eager to get him here so quickly…I believed that he may've been dying."

Elrond looked contrite. "Forgive me, mellon-nin! I wished for haste because I did not have with me the herb that I just gave him. I was afraid that his body would not know how to combat the fever without it…"

Thranduil nodded, holding out a hand to stop the healer's words. "I understand, worry not."

Elrond stopped, but sighed. "If you would like, you can assist me in searching for the book containing the vanwacoi antidote."

Thranduil looked at him, eyes opened wide. He'd been so worried about his son's current state, that he hadn't realized that they could now free Legolas from this whole terrible situation forever.

"Aragorn will stay with Legolas so that he is not left alone," Elrond said. He gestured towards the door, knowing that Thranduil would feel better if he were actually doing something to help his ailing son.

Thranduil took another look at Legolas, not wanting to leave him. _Elrond assured me that he will be fine, now that he has been treated for the fever. _He sighed, gently smoothing his son's hair.

"I will not leave this chair," Aragorn said to the king, from where he sat beside the bed. "He will be safe."

Thranduil smiled at the human, before nodding and following the healer out the door.


	13. Nightmares, Letters, and Pastries!

Hey everyone! :) I wanted to address the reviews asking for Elladan and Elrohir. They _will _show up, but not for a while. This is the first time that I'd ever written Thranduil, so when I'd started this story, I'd decided to leave the twins out because I was trying to concentrate on figuring out how to write Legolas' father. When I got the hang of it, I decided to bring the twins in, but like I said, it's way later. Just wanted to let everyone know! :)

* * *

_Legolas watched as his father fought for his life against Raenwe. He tried to reach his father's side, but could not break free of the chains that bound him to a wall. He could do nothing but watch, desperately hoping that his father would come out the victor._

_"Revenge, Thranduil!" Raenwe suddenly shouted. "I had revenge on your son, and now I shall have it on you!"_

_Legolas' breath caught in his chest as Raenwe thrust his sword into his opponent's stomach. 'No!' he tried to shout, but he found that he could not speak._

_Thranduil turned to look at his son, before falling heavily to the ground, blood pooling around him…_

"NO!"

Aragorn held onto Legolas' arms, desperately trying to wake him. The elf was breathing much too fast, his eyes clenched shut in obvious distress. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, after his friend's frenzied cry.

The sick elf suddenly awoke with a jolt, his body shaking. He repeatedly blinked his eyes, finding them filled with unshed tears.

Aragorn kept a hand on Legolas' arm, using his other to remove the wet cloth on the elf's forehead and checking the status of his fever. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Legolas said nothing, still breathing heavily. His dream had been so realistic that he'd thought it to be reality.

Aragorn found the fever unchanged, and squeezed his friend's arm. "What did you dream?"

Legolas almost couldn't get the words out. "Raenwe killed my father…and I could do nothing but watch." He looked around the room, realizing that Thranduil was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn winced in sympathy, sitting on the bed. "Your father is fine, he has been in the library with ada for the past hour, searching for the vanwacoi cure."

Legolas' breathing started to calm, and relief was obvious on his face.

"Sleep," Aragorn said, rewetting the cloth and using it to pat his friend's fever-hot face. "You will feel better when next you wake."

Legolas sighed, hoping Aragorn's words to be true as his eyes gently slid shut once more.

* * *

Legolas didn't wake again until nearly midnight.

Opening his eyes, he found it dark in the room except for a candle on the nightstand. He saw that Aragorn was asleep in the chair beside the bed, and his father's absence was again noticeable.

Legolas' terrible dream came back to him and it sent a shiver down his spine. _Could something have befallen him and they aren't telling me?_

Looking again at Aragorn, Legolas moved quietly, trying to get out of the bed without making any noise. He succeeded, blinking his eyes against the dizziness brought on by his illness.

Grabbing a robe, he awkwardly pulled it on and slowly made his way to the door. There was a strange floating sensation in his head, and he wondered if all sicknesses cause such a thing.

Opening the door, Legolas started down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. He headed for the library, wanting to know if Aragorn's earlier words were true. It seemed to take forever to reach it, but when he finally did he had to lean against the door, weakness and his pounding headache trying to overwhelm him.

Ignoring it, Legolas straightened and pushed against the door. The first face that he saw was Elrond's, and he didn't immediately see his father. _Something has befallen him! _he gasped.

The sound brought Elrond's attention to the figure in the doorway, and he stood up in surprise before hurrying over. "Why are you out of bed?!" he whispered.

Legolas didn't realize the significance of Elrond's soft tone. "Where is my father?!" he exclaimed.

Elrond frowned at the expression of near-panic on the young elf's face. Legolas' skin was very pale under the fever-flushed cheeks; the sick prince looked disoriented and unsteady, and Elrond took his arm in case he was unable to maintain his balance. "He is right there." He pointed to the table, where a blond head rested unmoving.

Legolas blinked, realizing that his father had fallen asleep in his chair.

Elrond wrapped an arm around Legolas, helping him over to his father. "He is fine, penneth, what is wrong?"

"I…I had a dream," Legolas answered. "Raenwe killed him. It seemed so real…"

The sick elf's voice sounded distant, as if he were speaking while falling asleep. Elrond tightened his hold, using his other hand to check the status of Legolas' fever. "I can imagine. It must have been terrible indeed." He found the younger elf's temperature still unchanged; something that greatly worried him. "You are ill, Legolas, you know that fevers can affect the mind."

Legolas nodded as Elrond gently sat him in one of the chairs. "Aye…but when I woke, ada was not there, so I feared the worst." He gave Elrond a sheepish look, feeling foolish.

Elrond smiled, patting his arm. "He was there many times, but you were asleep."

Legolas smiled back, watching his father's face as he slept. His eyes were open, of course, and though their whispering voices could have been enough to wake him, they didn't, as the circumstances regarding Legolas had rendered the elf-king very tired.

Legolas suddenly noticed that the table was piled high with books. "Have you found it yet?"

Elrond's smile faded. "No."

Legolas said nothing, nodding. "That is all right. I was but an elfling when you hid it; nearly three thousand years is a long time to clearly remember the location of a mere piece of paper."

Elrond nodded, though he looked upset at the admission. Suddenly he frowned and looked towards the door.

Legolas followed his gaze, hearing nothing.

Elrond suddenly jumped out of the chair and dashed towards the door, quickly opening it and going into the hallway.

Legolas realized that Aragorn must've woken up, found his friend's bed empty, and run down the hall in search of him. He sighed at the fact that the vanwacoi had obviously stolen from him his exceptional elven hearing.

He was glad to see that he could at least hear muted voices through the door. Elrond's, 'hush!' was obvious, and Legolas realized that the healer had aimed to intercept his son before the human burst in and accidentally woke Thranduil.

A minute later the door opened and Aragorn walked in, looking concerned.

Legolas gave him an apologetic look, feeling sorry that he'd made Aragorn worry.

Not saying a word, Aragorn walked quietly over to Legolas, pulling him out of the chair and supporting his weight. He brought his friend over to the door and Elrond opened it for them.

"Stay in bed, Legolas," Elrond whispered. "You need rest in order to recover."

Legolas nodded, having heard those words seemingly thousands of times in his life.

Aragorn remained quiet as they walked back to the room, and he helped Legolas lie down, pulling the covers to his chin before he finally spoke. "Do that to me again, Legolas, and you'll live to regret it."

Legolas gave him a lopsided grin. "Forgive me for worrying you, _naneth_."

Aragorn rolled his eyes at being called 'mother'. "How would you feel if _I_ was the one who was ill, and _you_ awoke to find _me_ missing?"

Legolas blinked. "You speak as if that has never happened before."

Aragorn took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to hide a grin. "That is not the point, mellon-nin."

Legolas chuckled, closing his eyes as the strange floating sensation returned to his brain. He was relieved that his stomach felt all right, but his head still throbbed.

Aragorn watched as Legolas drifted off to sleep, relieved that his friend hadn't somehow hurt himself when he'd left the room. When he'd awoken to find the elf gone, he'd been afraid that Legolas' fever had risen and he'd wandered off in a delirious stupor…only to find out that he'd merely snuck away. "Stubborn elf."

* * *

When Legolas opened his eyes the next morning, it was to see three happy faces above him.

"Your fever has broken," Aragorn told him, smiling. "How do you feel?"

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to clear his still-foggy mind. "Better," he realized. "My headache has greatly diminished."

Thranduil sat on the side of the bed, reaching a hand to his son's forehead and gently stroking it, as if trying to disperse the rest of his pain. "Can you eat? You have gone without food far too long."

Legolas nodded.

Elrond smiled at that, having seen too often the effects of starvation on an already sick body. "Estel?" he said.

Aragorn nodded and left the room, intent on bringing the elf some breakfast.

"What are your symptoms now, penneth?" Elrond asked.

"Just the headache," Legolas told him. "But it has greatly lessened."

"Do not use that as an excuse to get out of bed," said Elrond. "You have the recovery speed of a human now. You need to rest to regain your strength."

Legolas said nothing, hating to accept such words.

Thranduil couldn't blame him. He remembered himself at Legolas' age, and knew that he had been exactly the same way. He sighed as guilt over the situation began to assault him again. _Why did Raenwe not choose me to afflict?_

A sudden touch brought him out of his thoughts, and he found Legolas' hand inside his own.

_I do not blame you, _Legolas' blue eyes clearly told him. _Do not blame yourself._

Thranduil smiled slightly, tightening his grip.

Aragorn came back a minute later, opening the door and moving towards the bed, trying to be quick without spilling anything. Setting down the tray, he moved back and purposely bumped into his father, slipping something into his hand. "Why don't the two of you eat in the dining hall?" he said. "I'll stay with Legolas."

Thranduil was about to refuse, but Elrond spoke first. "That is a good idea, Estel. Thranduil needs to eat almost as much as Legolas does."

Thranduil frowned, but Elrond caught his eye and briefly revealed what he was holding in his hand.

"Ada?" Legolas said, not seeing what had passed between the two older elves. "Have you been neglecting yourself over me?"

Thranduil smiled and smoothed his son's hair. "Mayhap a little, ion-nin. I shall go with Elrond to remedy that."

Legolas smiled, sitting up and accepting the bowl of broth that Aragorn handed him.

"Put some of this in it," said Elrond, handing the human a packet of herbs. "It will help the headache."

Aragorn took it, and the two elves left the room.

The minute that the door closed behind them, Thranduil grabbed Elrond's arm and snatched the letter from his hand.

_Thranduil,_

_I assume that you have arrived in Imladris by now. Can luck have it be that Elrond has already found the vanwacoi antidote? Remember, Legolas only has six months to live without it before my poison kills him…rather, five and a half. Time is already running out, old friend._

_Raenwe_

Thranduil opened his mouth to exclaim just what he thought of his 'old friend', but Elrond quickly put a hand over his mouth, not wanting Legolas to hear. Grabbing the letter, he read it himself, pulling Thranduil down the corridor…towards his library, not the dining hall.

* * *

"You look better," Aragorn told Legolas, as the elf drank the broth.

Legolas smiled, handing the bowl back. "I feel better…finally. How do you deal with sickness? I feel as if I have been ill for weeks."

Aragorn nodded, placing the bowl on the table. "It is something that humans grow accustomed to. It does not happen regularly, so that makes it easier to bear."

Legolas said nothing as he picked up a piece of lembas bread. "I hope that it will not happen often to _me_." He felt ashamed to admit what he considered a fear, but the words were out before he had a chance to stop them.

"So do I, mellon-nin," Aragorn said. "But your body is not used to dealing with illness, so do not be surprised if you become ill again. I hate to say such words, but it would be better if you knew what to expect…"

"I know," Legolas said, finishing the bread and drinking a cup of tea.

"Are you full?" Aragorn suddenly asked.

Legolas put down the cup, thinking. "Not particularly…why?"

Aragorn suddenly smiled, pulling something out of his pocket.

Legolas watched as he opened a cloth-wrapped bundle, to reveal…..

"Estel! You didn't!" he exclaimed, reaching out for the pastries.

Aragorn smiled. "Rivendell's finest," he said.

Legolas smiled as his hand hovered over them, unsure which one to choose. They each had a different fruit topping.

"Try the blueberry," said Aragorn.

Legolas did as he said, taking a bite and closing his eyes. "Umm…finest, indeed!"

Aragorn smiled, taking one for himself and placing the bundle on Legolas' tray. "The others are apple, lemon, and cherry."

"You truly do spoil me," Legolas said, smiling. "By the end of this week, I shall weigh more than I ever have."

Aragorn smiled. "Do you wish me to get you anything else?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, hannon le."

"You're welcome," Aragorn said, taking the tray.

Legolas grabbed the bundle of pastries, sitting them in his lap.

Aragorn chuckled, and between the two of them, every pastry was eaten.


	14. Is There a Doctor in the House!

Thanks for all of your AWESOME reviewes! I'm so glad that you like my story! :)

* * *

Legolas improved over the next few days and was finally let out of bed. He went immediately to the library, where he and Aragorn helped search Elrond's books for the vanwacoi cure.

It wasn't until that moment that Legolas truly realized just how _many_ books Elrond owned. Looking at the huge pile that the healer and king had already looked through, Legolas saw another big stack on the table, and then the shelves that covered the entire room. "Oh," was all that he could say.

Elrond inwardly winced at the expression on Legolas' face…the younger elf fleetingly displayed despair. _Probably doubting that we can find the book that we need._ The expression on the younger elf's face melted away immediately—as Legolas was never one to give in to hopelessness—and he sat at the table, picking up one of the books.

"How do you feel, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked him, not able to stop himself.

"I am fine now, Ada," Legolas told him, with a smile.

Thranduil smiled back, and checked another book.

"We are looking for a slip of paper?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond nodded. "Aye, it is likely folded, and contains a list of the antidote ingredients."

They searched books for an hour before a sudden rumbling noise filled the air.

Elrond looked at Aragorn, to find the human chuckling at Legolas.

The elf-prince was blushing.

"Someone is hungry!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I shall go get lunch."

"I'll come," said Legolas, also rising.

For two weeks, the routine was the same. The four of them looked through books from morning to night; without finding the paper, and without Elrond remembering any further details as to which book it was likely in.

One day unexpectedly broke up the monotony.

Legolas walked into the library rather stiffly, to Elrond's notice. Aragorn was behind him, looking concerned.

"Legolas?" he said.

The younger elf looked up at him, putting on a fake smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, ion-nin!" Thranduil said, not noticing Elrond's concern as he flipped through a book.

Legolas walked towards his chair, and Elrond studied his movements. He watched Legolas pull out his chair, sit down, and pick up a book. Elrond could tell that something was off, but it took him a minute to realize what it was. "Legolas!" he exclaimed. "How has your shoulder been faring?"

Thranduil looked up, his face showing horror to realize that Elrond wasn't the only one to forget about the young elf's problem, with everyone's minds focused on finding the missing paper. Legolas had been very good at hiding his discomfort…until today.

Legolas inwardly winced at the question. "It's fine."

Elrond got up from his chair. Walking around the table, he stood in front of the younger elf. "Raise your arm."

Legolas looked up at him, but instead of obeying, his face turned dark. "I will not!" he said, jumping up from his chair. "Why must everyone treat me as if I were an elfling? I can take care of myself! I do not need everyone else to do it _for_ me!"

Everyone stared in shock, as Legolas suddenly headed for the door.

Aragorn jumped up and took off running, making it there before Legolas and blocking his exit.

Legolas glared at him, breathing heavily, but Aragorn glared right back, not moving. After a few seconds, the ire in Legolas' eyes slowly faded, and he realized what he'd just done.

Aragorn stepped away from the door, wrapping an arm around his friend and leading him back to the table.

Legolas lowered his head, unable to meet Elrond's eyes. "Please forgive me," he pleaded, sorrowfully. "I do not know what came over me."

Elrond smiled, putting a hand under the prince's chin and lifting his head up. "But _I_ do," he said. "You are suffering through a very traumatic ordeal, and having people hover over you does not help. Your body hurts when it ordinarily shouldn't, and you are forced to perform a tedious daily task which is crucial to your life but seems to have no end in sight. You are frustrated, Legolas, and it is normal."

"But not for me!" Legolas exclaimed. "It is not normal for _me_."

Elrond shook his head. "It _is_ normal for you to grow frustrated…it is normal for _everyone_. What is not usual for _you_ is outwardly _showing_ it. That is why I propose a break. What say you, Thranduil?"

The king had been quiet up till now, staring in stunned dismay at his son. Guilt had overcome him again, at what Legolas was suffering. "Aye," he said, finding his voice. "I think that is wise."

Elrond looked at Legolas, stepping forward and hugging the younger elf. "We only hover because we care. You know this."

Legolas was surprised at the sudden embrace, but he returned it, immediately feeling better. "Aye, I know, and I thank you for it."

Thranduil moved forward, hugging his son tightly when Elrond moved away. "We will find the cure, ion-nin. Even if I have to tear this library apart with my bare hands."

Elrond frowned at the king's choice of words.

"I know," Legolas said, with a sigh. Lowering his head again, he shook it. "I feel so foolish…"

Aragorn threw his arm around his friend again, chuckling. "No need for that, I have yet to see you make a fool of yourself."

Legolas smiled sheepishly.

"This morning, that is," Aragorn continued, with a smirk. "But the day is still young."

Legolas' mouth opened in a look of mock-shock, and he playfully shoved his friend's arm away with a chuckle.

Thranduil smiled widely, relieved to see his son in better spirits.

"Come," said Elrond. "Let us find something else to do for the time being."

Everyone followed him to the door, but Legolas looked back at all the books that they still had yet to check. It seemed so overwhelming. _But how can I doubt? Elrond has saved my life more times than I can count…he'll do it again._

Leaving the library behind, the three elves and a human aimlessly walked down the corridors.

Legolas suddenly sighed, and Aragorn looked askance at him.

"Memories of when you were a child," the elf said. "Chasing you down these halls when I found a snake in my bed…"

Aragorn chuckled.

"Or a fish…"

Aragorn chuckled again.

"Or a—"

"_I_ have many fond memories of racing you up these steps," interrupted Aragorn, gesturing towards the great staircase. "You always let me win."

"And wreaked havoc in the process!" said Elrond, also smiling.

Legolas glanced at Aragorn, with a sly look that the human instantly recognized.

With a laugh, both elf and human darted up the stairs.

Elrond and Thranduil were slightly surprised at the childish display, but smiled as they started to ascend at a more normal pace.

Legolas was in the lead, but he started to slow and ended up behind his friend. Aragorn thought that Legolas was letting him win again, and continued running. He made it to the top and down the hall, dashing around a corner on his way to the next staircase, before realizing that Legolas was no longer behind him.

Stopping, Aragorn quickly backtracked and rounded the corner again. The sight that greeted him made him gasp.

"Legolas!" he exclaimed, rushing to his friend, who was on his hands and knees on the floor, a hand to his chest as he gasped for air.

"A...Ara…" Legolas whispered, trying to say his friend's name.

"Do not speak!" Aragorn exclaimed, grabbing him by the arms. It was obvious to him what was wrong. "ADA!" he shouted.

The sudden sound of two people running up the stairs would've been humorous had the circumstances been different.

"What happened?!" Thranduil exclaimed.

Elrond knelt beside the young elf, immediately recognizing the problem. "Nettle leaves and juniper berries!" he said to Aragorn.

The human nodded and jumped up, dashing down the hall.

"What is wrong with him?!" Thranduil yelled, as Elrond picked Legolas up and quickly ran down the hall to the prince's room.

"Hush!" Elrond shot back. "Witnessing your panic will only make him worse!"

Thranduil followed, scared out of his wits as he listened to his son's troubled breathing.

"Build a fire!" Elrond told Thranduil, as he kicked the door open and rushed to the bed. "Calm yourself, Legolas! Mimic my breathing pattern!" he said, sitting on the bed and leaning Legolas against his chest. "Close your eyes and imagine nature. The gardens of Imladris are beautiful, are they not? Hear the song of the birds as they perch in the trees?"

Anything more that Elrond said was lost on Thranduil as he quickly lit the fire and rushed back to find his son struggling to take in air. The king's own breathing hitched in his lungs at the sight, and he was uncharacteristically startled when the door flew open again.

Aragorn ran to his father, handing him a cup which he poured some oil into, before adding some water to dilute it. The human then rushed over to the fire, holding two pots over the flames to boil the water within.

"Sit on the bed, Thranduil!" Elrond suddenly said.

The king complied, and Elrond placed Legolas within his father's arms. "Keep him upright," he said, quickly opening Legolas' tunic.

Thranduil held onto his son tightly, his heart thudding painfully inside his chest when his son's head lolled limply against his shoulder. It was obvious that Legolas was on the verge of passing out.

Elrond poured the oil into his hand, quickly spreading it over Legolas' chest. A strong aroma filled the air, and Thranduil nervously wondered what it was.

"Breathe, penneth!" Elrond said, spreading more of the oil. He reached over and tapped the elf's face, hoping to bring Legolas back to full awareness. "Breathe!"

The physical contact worked, for Legolas opened his eyes. He heard Elrond's command and tried to take deeper breaths.

Elrond inwardly sighed in relief at the slight ease in Legolas' breathing, but he knew that it wasn't enough. "Estel!"

Aragorn had removed the pots from the fire and was returning. He sat them on the nightstand and dropped leaves into one of them.

Elrond grabbed the other pot, which contained boiled berries. He held it before Legolas' face, pushing some of the young elf's hair behind his ear. "Breathe this in, Legolas. Inhale the steam."

Legolas obeyed, ignoring the steam's heat on his face. He felt his father pull his hair back behind his head, and his senses started to clear with the return of his breath.

Thranduil's heart continued to pound as he listened to his son's wheezy breathing. He sighed as he held his son's hair in one hand, using the other to gently rub Legolas' back.

Aragorn finished with the nettle tea, adding more water to cool it as Elrond held out his hand, taking the tea and holding it to the young elf's lips.

Legolas started to drink it, but choked when his lungs forced him to inhale.

Elrond pulled the cup away. "Slowly, penneth, small sips."

Legolas obeyed; taking a sip, a breath, a sip, a breath…until the tea was finished.

Elrond handed the cup back to Aragorn and smiled at Legolas, who was blinking dazedly as he rested against his father.

"What…was…that?" Legolas whispered.

"Hush," said Elrond. "Do not speak." He sighed, trying to find the right words to explain. "There is a condition that some humans suffer from that affects their lungs. Upon exertion, from emotional upset, or sometimes for no apparent reason, their lungs seem to close up and breathing cannot be maintained. It appears that you now suffer from this malady."

"What?!" Legolas and Thranduil both exclaimed.

"Do not upset yourself, Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed, not wanting him to lose his breath again.

Legolas was in shock over the healer's words. Still breathing heavily, he said nothing.

"What causes this condition?" Thranduil asked, trying to remain calm for his son's sake.

Elrond shook his head. "Its cause is unknown. The humans that suffer it are normal in every other way."

"We have seen it before," said Aragorn. "In children, women, and grown men. It is controllable, mellon-nin, fear not."

Legolas looked at him, giving his friend a slight smile. He tried to take a deeper breath but when he exhaled, it came out with a loud squeak. He started to cough, and Aragorn poured more tea and handed it to him.

Legolas drank it, closing his eyes when his father took the empty cup and handed it back.

Elrond got off the bed and went around to the other side, fluffing up the pillows and pulling down the blanket. "Bring him here, but do not lay him flat."

Thranduil complied, moving from behind his son and pulling him back against the pillows, keeping Legolas in a reclining position.

"Sleep," Elrond told him. "Your body just suffered something traumatic. Rest."

Legolas said nothing, the details of his condition still sinking in.

"You said that his problem can be controlled?" Thranduil asked Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded. "With nettle tea and inhaled steam from juniper berries."

"And juniper oil," said Elrond, gesturing to the substance that he'd spread on Legolas' chest. "In a diluted form."

Thranduil nodded, though he sighed at the same time. "So as long as he keeps a supply of these things on hand, he should be able to combat the effects?"

Aragorn nodded.

Thranduil said nothing for a minute, before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Hush!" Elrond whispered.

Looking towards him, they saw that Legolas had fallen fast asleep.

"My poor son," Thranduil whispered, gently laying a hand on Legolas' forearm, rubbing back and forth. "My poor son…"

* * *

Yes, I gave the poor elf asthma! (hides from shocked readers) Hey, if the vanwacoi kills an elf's elven healing ability, doesn't it make sense that the afflicted elf can develop chronic illnesses, since the elven healing ability is not present to prevent it? (hides) ;) 


	15. Never Accept Defeat

Hey everyone! A quicker update with this chapter! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

When Legolas later woke, he wondered why he was lying in bed in the middle of the day. The earlier events suddenly came back to him and he opened his eyes, shouting, "Aragorn!" without thinking. 

The human had been standing at the window, and he was startled at his friend's sudden voice. Turning, he quickly rushed to the elf's side. "I am here, Legolas! What is it?"

Legolas stared at him, blinking his eyes. He simply breathed for a minute, thankful that he was having no difficulty.

Aragorn put a sympathetic hand on the elf's arm.

Legolas shook his head, giving his friend a confused look. "I could not understand what was happening," he said, referring to his frightening attack. "Nothing provoked it…"

Aragorn nodded his head. "Something _did_ provoke it, mellon-nin; running up the stairs. A person with this condition cannot exert themselves to the degree that others can."

Legolas looked stricken at the news.

Aragorn knew how lively and active his friend was, and knew that the elf would consider this a major tragedy. "Fear not; as I said before, this condition can be controlled with the medicines that ada used on you."

Legolas nodded, staring at his hands in his lap. "This is not the life of an elf," he whispered. "Sickness…chronic disease…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "I am an elf no longer."

Aragorn frowned, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "No, Legolas! That is not true! You are just as much an elf as you've been for nearly three thousand years! Raenwe cannot change that. Do not let him win by accepting defeat! Legolas Thranduilion _never_ accepts defeat!"

Legolas said nothing, his eyes still lowered.

Aragorn was about to speak again, but the door suddenly opened.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, rushing to the bed. "You are awake! Are you all right? Can you breathe?"

Legolas nodded, giving his father a slight smile. "I am fine, ada. My breathing is untroubled."

Thranduil smiled, sitting on the bed. Taking his son's hand, he squeezed it tightly with a sigh. "I was so afraid for you, ion-nin…"

"Don't be," Legolas said, smiling reassuringly. "I am fine."

"If you ever lose your breath again, tell someone immediately," said Elrond. "Even if it is only slight. Do you understand? We will have none of your, 'I did not wish to cause worry' excuse, not with something so serious."

Legolas saw the sternness in Elrond's face, and nodded his acquiescence.

"Swear it, Legolas," said Thranduil, mirroring the healer's expression.

Legolas looked at him with a frown, upset that his father wasn't taking his word, but when he saw the fear in his father's face, his frown melted away. "I swear," he said. "If I lose my breath, I will seek out help."

Thranduil smiled, reaching forward to hug his son. "Good. I will not have you lose your life over your elven pride."

At the word 'elven', Legolas stiffened and opened his eyes, meeting Aragorn's gaze. _Estel is right, _he realized. _I will not let Raenwe's drug damage my mind as it did my body._

Aragorn was surprised when Legolas suddenly smiled at him, and he knew that his friend had accepted his words.

When Thranduil pulled out of the hug, Legolas pushed the covers on his bed back. "What are you doing?" the king asked.

Legolas blinked. "Getting up."

"But—" Thranduil started to say.

"There is no need for him to stay in bed," Elrond said. "His lungs are functioning properly again thanks to the herbs. However," and now he fixed the prince with a stern look. "I still wish to examine your shoulder."

Legolas groaned.

* * *

"Strange it is," Aragorn shouted. "To find _you_ at the bottom of a tree, and _me_ in it."

Legolas chuckled from where he sat, comfortably leaning against the trunk of an old apple tree as Aragorn fetched some of the delicious fruits. "If your father had not provided me with this restriction," he yelled, pointing to the sling on his arm. "I would be up there with you."

Aragorn climbed down, crouching beside his friend and handing him an apple. "I'm not sure if that would be wise, sling or not."

Legolas bit into the apple, realizing that Aragorn referred to his lung condition. His heart sank at the notion.

Aragorn saw his friend's sadness. "Well…mayhap if you climbed slowly, rather than throwing yourself into it and racing to the very top as if an orc were chasing you…"

Legolas nodded, smiling slightly at his friend's words. "I shall need to test my body to see what limits I can reach without needed your father's medication."

"Do not do it alone," Aragorn scolded. "In case you accidentally push yourself too far."

Legolas sighed, but he nodded, lowering the apple.

Aragorn sat in front of him, lowering his own as he studied his friend. "I can't begin to understand how you feel, Legolas," he said, softly. "But know that my father and I are with you every step of the way."

Legolas smiled at that. "I know. Your father has saved my life more times that I can count, and you have _always_ been there for me, no matter _what_ the two of us have faced."

Aragorn returned the smile. "The thought that my father has known you for millennia more than I've been alive is nearly overwhelming. Would you care to regale me with an old tale?"

Legolas thought for a minute, knowing that the human was trying to take his mind off his troubles. "All right. I remember one time that ada and I had come to Rivendell. I was very young, and ada had put me to bed early one night after an active day."

Aragorn nodded, listening intently.

"I woke a few hours later, to a raging storm," Legolas told him. "I was so frightened that I left my bed in search of my father…"

Aragorn frowned when his friend's voice trailed off. He had a feeling that the story was about to turn tragic.

"I ran through the darkened halls in a panic," Legolas said. "I was terrified by the loudness of the thunder, and did not see the staircase that I was nearing."

Aragorn's jaw dropped. "You _didn't_?!"

Legolas nodded. "I did. I fell down the steps."

"How badly were you hurt?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head as he remembered. "Bad enough. Ada told me later that he'd heard me scream, but I do not recall it. The next thing I remember was waking up in my bed to full daylight. I'd hit my head, broken a wrist and an ankle, and acquired many bruises. The next few weeks were painful."

Aragorn said nothing for a minute, picturing a tiny Legolas with bandages all over his little body. "Legolas! That's terrible!"

Legolas nodded. "It was. Do you wish to hear _another_ tale?"

Aragorn half-smiled. "Not if it includes a tiny elfling almost getting killed."

"No," said Legolas. "_This_ time I was older…"

* * *

Thranduil sighed as he sat on a bench. He could hear Legolas and Aragorn talking somewhere nearby, but he stayed away to give the friends their privacy. He knew that Aragorn was a good friend to his son, but it frightened him how Legolas would likely react when the human eventually died someday.

_If Legolas even lives that long._

Thranduil gasped as the horrible thought entered his head, and he lowered his face into his hands. A gentle hand on his shoulder slightly startled him, as his mind was clouded with his son's dilemma and he hadn't heard anyone coming.

"All will be well, mellon-nin," said the wise voice of Elrond.

Thranduil sighed, raising his head. "How can I know that for sure?" he said. "I know that you will do everything in your power, but what if the paper that we search for no longer exists? What then?"

Elrond sat beside his friend with a heavy sigh.

Thranduil mentally chided himself. He couldn't even imagine the stress that Elrond must feel, knowing that Legolas' life literally rested in his hands. "Forgive me…" he said.

Elrond shook his head. "You have no need to ask forgiveness. I myself have wondered the same thing."

"Three thousand years is a long time," Thranduil said. "Know this, Elrond, if we find that you no longer have the paper, I and Legolas would never blame you."

Elrond looked at his friend, almost unable to speak from the sudden lump in his throat. He closed his eyes in an effort to control his emotions. "I would blame myself," he whispered.

Thranduil placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently in comfort.

"Legolas is like a son to me," Elrond told him.

Thranduil nodded. "I know, and Legolas and Estel are as brothers, even though they do not share the same blood."

"Legolas may not be my child by birth," said Elrond. "But I've had enough of his blood on myself to _make_ him mine."

Thranduil laughed, despite himself.

Elrond smiled, chuckling softly.

"A morbid statement," said the king. "But a true one nonetheless." He suddenly noticed that the voices of their sons could no longer be heard, so he stood from the bench.

Elrond followed, wondering where he was going.

Thranduil walked through a group of trees and around a corner, before spotting Legolas and Aragorn sitting in the grass.

Legolas rested against the trunk of a tree, his eyes shut and a half-eaten apple in his lap.

Aragorn looked up when the two elves neared, and gave them a smile. "He fell asleep," he whispered, gesturing to Legolas.

Thranduil returned the smile, though it was still a painful sight to see Legolas' eyes closed in slumber. "How has his breathing been?" he asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Fine," Aragorn told him.

"He will be all right for the most part," Elrond whispered. "Fits of breathlessness with this condition usually come in sudden attacks, or from overexertion." He left out the fact that illness could make it worse; Thranduil was already worried enough.

The king nodded, sighing.

The sudden sound startled Legolas out of his sleep, and he woke with a small jerk.

Thranduil realized what he'd done, and knelt before his son. "Forgive me, Legolas."

Legolas tiredly blinked his eyes, shaking his head. "I was not asleep."

Thranduil tried to hide a grin. "You were not? My mistake."

Aragorn smiled, choosing not to tell his friend that they'd just had a conversation in front of him.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Legolas?" said Elrond.

The young elf looked up at him. "Ah…I was wondering if…" he stopped, obviously not wanting to ask his question.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Thranduil said. "Is something wrong?"

Legolas quickly shook his head. "No." He sighed, looking sheepish. "I was just wondering if it was time for lunch yet."

Aragorn started laughing, reaching out a hand to pull his friend up.

Legolas' stomach suddenly growled and he blushed slightly, smiling at Elrond and Thranduil's amused expressions.

"Come," said Thranduil, wrapping an arm around his son. "We search out food! My son's stomach cannot wait!"


	16. To Catch a Running Nose!

Another week passed with the antidote still not being found. Legolas didn't suffer any more attacks of breathlessness, for which he was immensely grateful.

As he sat at the table checking through books, Legolas was desperately trying to appear normal. He hadn't gotten much sleep all night, as he'd experienced something new for the first time in his life: a runny nose. At first it had horrified him, until he remembered the symptom affecting Aragorn when he had a cold. He'd been upset at the idea of being sick again, but his stomach was not affected and his head wasn't pounding, so he figured that he'd be able to bear it silently.

He was wrong.

His nose was running at that very moment, but he was trying not to sniff, not wanting to draw anyone's attention to himself

Suddenly Aragorn put a book down and stretched his body.

"Need a break?" Elrond said, well aware that human bodies couldn't sit for hours on end.

Aragorn nodded, standing. "I think I'll grab some pastries from the kitchen."

Legolas stood also, relieved to have the chance to take care of his problem. "I'll come."

Thranduil chuckled. "You cannot wait for Aragorn to bring them back?"

Legolas smiled, despite himself. "I have enough self-control to be able to wait, ada, I simply wish to stretch my legs."

Thranduil nodded. "Just be sure to save some for _us_."

Elrond chuckled.

Legolas nodded, and he and Aragorn left the room. "I'll meet you there," Legolas told his friend.

Aragorn nodded and they parted ways.

Legolas practically ran to his room, rushing in and grabbing a hand-towel, awkwardly blowing his nose the way that he'd seen Aragorn do it so many times. Grimacing as he wiped his face, he threw the towel into the pile of others that he'd used and rushed back out the door.

Legolas had good luck hiding his situation from the others, who had no idea that he wasn't feeling well. His throat had eventually developed a tickle and his head started to ache, but the symptoms were mild, so he was able to ignore them for the most part.

The problems started when night fell.

Everyone had long since retired, but Legolas was wide-awake; sitting up in bed as his nose continued to run. He could do nothing but wipe it, as he knew that blowing it would likely wake Aragorn, who was in the room across the hall. The human had decided to leave his door wide open in case Legolas lost his breath and needed him in the night; it was wise, as the elf was still so inexperienced with human ailments…but at the moment, it only served to be a nuisance to Legolas.

Sighing, Legolas wiped his nose again, eyeing his open door. Getting out of bed, he made his way into the hall and peered into his friend's room.

Aragorn was sleeping on his stomach, an arm hanging off the bed and his hair obscuring view of his face.

Legolas smiled when a sudden snore erupted from his friend. Grasping the door handle, he quietly closed it, before going back into his own room and shutting the door.

Sighing with relief, Legolas blew his nose, crossing over to a water pitcher and taking a long drink, hoping that it would rid his throat of its constant tickle. It didn't work, and Legolas stuffed his face into the towel to muffle the sound of his coughing.

He was glad that his father's room was further down the hall.

Sighing, Legolas rubbed his aching forehead, going back to the bed and climbing in. He began to doze off immediately, but woke when another fit of coughing took hold.

The whole night passed that way for Legolas; he would finally doze off only to be woken by a coughing fit. When morning came, Legolas was exhausted, but he managed to remember to reopen Aragorn's door so that the human wouldn't know what he'd done.

When Aragorn walked into Legolas' room, he was surprised to see the elf's bed in totally disarray, the lump in the middle the only proof that his friend was inside it.

"Legolas?"

He got no answer, and reached forward, trying to find his friend's face. Finally uncovering it, he didn't like what he saw. The elf had shadows under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual.

Just as he was about to check Legolas for fever, a sudden sound came from the elf and he started to cough, turning to shove his face into the pillow.

Aragorn sighed, frowning in concern as his friend kept coughing. Going to the fireplace, he lit it before going to the water pitcher and pouring a glass. "Here, Legolas," he said. "Drink this."

The elf tried to sit up, still coughing, and Aragorn helped him before handing him the glass. After Legolas drank it, Aragorn gently pushed him forward and laid his ear on his friend's back, listening to his lungs. He could hear some congestion, but it wasn't severe. "Where are the nettle leaves that we gave you?"

Legolas looked at him, blinking as if only just noticing his presence. Saying nothing, he pointed to the nightstand.

Aragorn opened the drawer and took them out; along with the small pot they'd given him to boil the water. Moving to the fireplace, he held the pot over the flames. "Do not lie flat," he said.

Legolas gave no reply, coughing again.

The water didn't take too long to boil, and Aragorn quickly brought it back, pouring it into a cup and adding some colder water to cool it down.

Legolas was sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the pillows with his eyes closed. When he felt Aragorn sit on the bed, he opened them.

"Is your breathing all right?" the human asked.

Legolas nodded. His chest felt tight, but he hoped that the tea would remedy that.

Aragorn handed him the cup, watching as Legolas drank it. "You will need to drink as much of this as you can," he said. "Your lung condition can be worsened by illness, especially if a cold settles in the lungs."

Aragorn's words were frightening, and Legolas nodded.

The human noticed that his friend had yet to say a single word. "Is there a reason why you aren't speaking?" he asked. "Is your throat sore?"

Legolas nodded again.

Aragorn sighed and patted his friend's arm. "You've seen me suffer so many colds…unfortunately, now you'll see what it's like."

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes as he started to cough again.

Aragorn gave him more tea, staying with the elf until his coughing fit ended. Reaching a hand to feel Legolas' forehead, he found it warm. "I'll go get ada," he said.

Legolas sighed, dreading his father's reaction when he found out that his son was ill. He started to doze off, but a few minutes later the door was thrown open.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, rushing into the room.

The sick elf was startled, and started coughing again.

Elrond frowned at the sound as he approached. Sitting on the bed, he laid his hand on the prince's forehead. He was relieved to find that the fever was low. "Can you sit forward, penneth?"

Legolas repeatedly blinked his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy from the coughing. He obeyed, pulling his body forward, hanging his head as he sniffed. He felt his father put a hand on his shoulder, holding him steady as the healer listened to his lungs.

"Elrond?" said Thranduil, nervously.

"There is fluid in his lungs, but it is not a dangerous amount," said Elrond, sitting up and gently pulling Legolas to lean back again. "You have a bad cold, Legolas."

The sick elf said nothing, suddenly wiggling his nose. He frowned as the tickle increased, and then he gasped when his nose seemingly exploded with a huge sneeze. He groaned when it increased the ache in his head and closed his eyes, sniffing again.

Aragorn went into the washroom to retrieve some towels for his friend. His eyes widened in surprise when he found a pile of them in a corner and hardly any clean ones left. Taking the ones that remained, Aragorn brought them out and placed them beside Legolas on the bed before going back into the washroom. Taking a large bath towel, he plopped it onto the pile and used it to contain all the dirty ones.

Elrond looked at him with a puzzled frown when he saw his son with an armful of towels.

"Dirty," Aragorn said, walking towards the door. "I have to get more."

Thranduil's eyes widened when he saw that his son had obviously suffered silently all night. "Why did you not tell us?" he asked.

Legolas sighed as he blew his nose. "I did not wish to worry anyone, it's only a cold," he answered. It was the first time that he'd spoken, and his voice sounded very scratchy. He winced at the pain that talking caused his throat.

"'Only a cold' or not," said Elrond. "The situation with your lungs complicates things. You cannot keep hiding from us."

Legolas looked around for a place to lay the soiled towel. "Forgive me," he said. "I am not used to this." _Nor do I think I ever will be._

Thranduil stood from the bed, going into the washroom and retrieving a pail. His heart clenched when his son started coughing again, and he picked up the towel by the tip of a corner and dropped it into the pail.

Elrond saw the pot of nettle tea, and poured some into a cup, handing it to the younger elf.

Legolas sighed as he drank it; relieved that it helped his breathing, but realizing that he was likely to become very tired of drinking it.

Aragorn came back into the room with an armful of clean towels, sitting them in a pile on the nightstand. Unslinging a pack from his shoulder, he handed it to Elrond.

Elrond opened it, fishing through his herbs. "Do you have any pain, Legolas?"

Ordinarily, Legolas would have said that he was fine, but the coughing caused his throat near-agony, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with it for very long.

"He told me that his throat is sore," Aragorn told Elrond, before Legolas had a chance to say anything.

Elrond nodded, taking out some leaves and holding them out. "Chew these," he said.

Legolas took them and obeyed, grimacing when he swallowed.

"What do you wish to eat for breakfast?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas slowly shook his head, his eyes closing and reopening again. "I am not hungry."

"Is your cold affecting your stomach?" Elrond asked.

"No," Legolas said, eyes closed.

"Then you must eat," said the healer. "You are ill; your body needs fuel in order to fight it."

Legolas sighed, not reopening his eyes. "I'll eat later, right now I just wish to sleep."

No one could refuse his wish, as they could see how tired the sick elf was.

"Sleep, penneth," said Thranduil. "We will be right here."

At that, Legolas reopened his eyes. "I'm all right, ada," he said. "There is no reason to watch over me. Tell them, Estel."

Aragorn suddenly found the two older elves looking at him. "Well…" he said. "Speaking as someone who knows what it is like to have a cold, it's uncomfortable, yes, but it's not a serious illness. Rest and food is usually all that is needed."

Elrond nodded at the king. "Estel speaks the truth, as I have had many years to observe him. If no complications arise, Legolas should be fine within a week."

"_If_ no complications arise?" Thranduil repeated.

"Complications are not common," Elrond told him, suddenly noticing Legolas trying to hold in his coughs. "Do not hold it back, penneth, coughing is the body's way of ridding the lungs of fluid."

Legolas inwardly sighed, having tried to hold it in to show his father that he was all right. Grabbing a towel, he held it over his mouth to downplay his cough's severity, wanting everyone to leave him in peace. "Please," he said. "There is no reason to hover. Leave my door open if it will ease your minds, but don't let something as minor as a cold force you all to sit around my bed waiting for disaster."

No one said anything for a minute; seeing his point, but remembering all the times when disaster _did_ strike.

"I hope that we shall not need to throw those words back at you, mellon-nin," said Aragorn.

Legolas smiled slightly, despite himself. "You will not."

"All right, my son," said Thranduil, standing, to Elrond's surprise. "We will leave you to your rest. Be sure to call if you need anything."

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes and burrowing his head deeper into the pillow.

Aragorn frowned when Thranduil gestured for them to follow him, motioning for them both to be quiet until they were far enough away from Legolas' room.

"We will simply return once he has fallen asleep," said the king, looking smug.

Aragorn smiled, amused at Thranduil's trick.

* * *

The sound of harsh coughing suddenly filled the room, and Thranduil cringed as he leaned over the bed.

Legolas' eyes were squeezed shut; his face paler than it had been that morning.

Thranduil sighed. Legolas' cold had worsened since the previous day, with the sick elf not able to obtain much sleep. It was now nearly nightfall once more, and the elf-king nervously hoped that the illness had reached its peak, for Legolas looked exhausted.

Wiping a wet cloth over his son's forehead and face, Thranduil reached for the cup of nettle tea that he'd recently brewed, anticipating his son's awakening. "Drink this, penneth," he said.

Legolas opened his eyes, seeing what his father held. He kept coughing, suddenly unable to stop.

Thranduil frowned, fear entering his eyes at the sight. He put the cup down and dashed towards the door, bellowing Elrond's name.

The healer had just been entering the room, and was literally plowed into by the frantic king. He gave a cry of shock when he was unexpectedly knocked off his feet.

Thranduil gasped when they collided, sending them both to the floor in a heap.

Elrond quickly scrambled up and limped towards the bed, concerned at the gasps coming from the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas felt the bed move when Elrond sat on it. "I'm all right," he croaked, laughing at the insane sight that he'd just beheld.

Thranduil was relieved to hear his son's voice. "He could not stop coughing!"

"How is your breathing?" Elrond asked, feeling the sick elf's forehead.

"Fine," Legolas said, his laughter making him cough again.

"_Legolas_," said Thranduil, seeing through his son's lie.

Legolas closed his eyes, inwardly fighting his laughter. "My breath is not overly short, just somewhat…thick?"

Elrond nodded, brushing some hair out of Legolas' face. "It is caused by the fluid in your lungs. You've been asleep for the past few hours, allowing it to settle. Do not try to hold back the coughs, for the more you do it, the more fluid you get out."

"Out?" Legolas echoed, his laughter quickly fading.

Elrond nodded. "The fluid has to come out of your lungs. Compare it to coughing up water when you nearly drowned last year."

"When he _what_?!" Thranduil exploded.

Elrond's eyes widened so much that Legolas started laughing again. Unfortunately, it only served to induce another coughing fit.

Elrond winced at what he'd just done; obviously, Legolas kept certain incidents a secret from his father. Sighing, he slid an arm behind Legolas and sat him straight up in the bed. "Hold him, Thranduil."

The elf-king obeyed, watching as Elrond listened to his son's lungs again.

Legolas leaned his forehead against his father's shoulder, still coughing. His head was painfully spinning, and the coughing was causing excruciating pain to his throat. He couldn't prevent a groan, and felt his father's hands tighten their hold.

Elrond sat up again, frowning.

"Elrond?" said Thranduil.

"The fluid has increased," Elrond said. "Do you feel much worse, Legolas?"

Legolas closed his eyes as they leaned him back against the pillows. His mind said 'yes!' but he answered, "No."

Elrond reached for his bag of herbs, just as Aragorn came into the room.

"I could hear you coughing down the hall!" the human said, with a sympathetic expression. "I had a feeling that you'd be waking soon, so I went to retrieve some of these." With that, he pulled a dish out from behind his back.

Legolas smiled sleepily, at the sight of Rivendell's pastries. He had no appetite, but reached out for one anyway, hoping to disperse everyone's worry.

Everyone watched him as he ate, noting how sluggish his movements were, and aware of the fact that he only ate one.

After another coughing fit, Legolas fell back to sleep.

"Is it only _my_ opinion that he seems to be growing worse?" Thranduil said, nervously.

Elrond sighed as he sorted through his herbs. "The amount of fluid in his lungs is cause for concern, especially given the fact that he also has a lung condition."

Thranduil looked stricken. They'd never seen such fear in his face.

"Juniper oil?" said Elrond.

Aragorn had already placed a bottle on the nightstand, anticipating its use. He handed it to his father and opened Legolas' shirt.

Elrond slowly poured it onto the sick elf's chest, spreading it gently so as not to wake him. The vapors filled the air quickly and Elrond hoped that it would ease Legolas' breathing, which he could see was strained, despite the elf's assurance of being 'fine'.

Legolas made a soft noise in his sleep, moving his head slightly.

"Hush, penneth," Elrond whispered, handing the bottle to Aragorn.

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's forehead. "I think that his fever has risen."

Elrond checked for himself, confirming the king's suspicion. Sighing, he laid the wet cloth on Legolas' forehead. "It's going to be another long night."

* * *

Poor Legolas! Let's all get in line to kill Raenwe! ;) Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep on reading; MUCH is still in store, believe me! ;) lol! (Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, the mention of Legolas 'almost drowning last year' was in reference to my 'Tears of a Soul' story.) Also I wanted to say again that the twins WILL be in this story, but not until much later. Stay tuned for chap 17! ;) 


	17. Not Just a Cold

Elrond was right.

Legolas' fever continued to rise through the night, and nothing that Elrond did had an effect on it.

Legolas didn't get much rest, his coughing fits coming more and more often. His breathing became labored and he constantly winced, as if in great pain. His mind wasn't very alert, and most of the questions that they asked him went unanswered.

Thranduil was beside himself, terrified by the blank look on his son's face. "Legolas?" he said, wiping his fever-hot face with a wet cloth. "Look at me, ion-nin!

Legolas blinked slowly, before sluggishly shifting his gaze onto his father.

"Can you hear me, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, nervously.

Legolas blinked again, his dazed-state fading somewhat. "Ada?"

Thranduil's face split into a wide grin. "Aye, Legolas! How do you feel?"

Legolas blinked again, seeing Elrond and Aragorn sitting on the other side of his bed. Before he had a chance to answer, he started to cough again.

Elrond and Aragorn both grabbed the elf and sat him up, hoping that the position would make his cough more effective.

"Cough it up!" said Elrond, firmly slapping the sick elf's back, hoping to loosen the congestion. "Try to get it out, Legolas!"

Legolas barely heard the healer, his mind too focused on the sudden pain shooting through his chest. The coughing made it worse, so he tried to stop, but his lungs didn't obey.

"Elrond!" Thranduil said, terrified to see his son in such distress.

Elrond stopped slapping the younger elf's back, frowning when Legolas gave a loud gasp. "Boil the berries," he told Aragorn, who let go of Legolas and rushed to the fire. "Thranduil, the tea!"

Thranduil grabbed the cup from the nightstand and handed it to the healer. Sitting on the bed, he took over Aragorn's place, careful of his son's bad shoulder.

"Drink, penneth," said Elrond, holding the cup to his lips.

Legolas couldn't ever remember feeling as completely awful as he did at that moment. Every difficult inhalation sent pain shooting through his chest, bad enough that he nearly considered holding his breath…if he _had_ any to hold.

Elrond handed Thranduil the empty cup, pulling Legolas to lean against his shoulder as they anxiously awaited the juniper berries. He felt for the pulse on Legolas' neck, and found it racing. Elrond's own heartbeat sped up when the sick elf started to groan along with the gasps. "Where is the pain, penneth?" he asked.

Legolas couldn't spare the breath to answer, so he weakly dragged a hand up to clutch his shirt at the chest.

Elrond closed his eyes, having dreaded that answer.

Aragorn finally came back with the boiled berries, holding the pot before Legolas' face. Anxiety nearly made his own breath short as he watched his friend fight to breathe.

When Legolas felt the steam on his face, a sense of relief filled him. Hanging his head, he inhaled it as deeply as he could.

Thranduil could feel his heart seemingly pounding against his ribs as he watched his son. He'd never seen anyone suffer the likes of this, and he couldn't imagine what Legolas was going through.

Legolas' eyes were closed as he inhaled the hot steam. As well as easing his breathing, the heat felt good on his raw throat.

Thranduil's frantic heart started to slow when he saw the improvement in his son. "Breathe, Legolas," he said unnecessarily, gently rubbing his back. "Just breathe."

Legolas remained motionless for quite a while, as his breath returned to him. The pain in his chest remained, however, and he lifted his head slightly, looking at Aragorn.

The human smiled at his friend, removing the pot.

Legolas closed his eyes again, focusing on breathing. He suddenly shivered…but it was not due to the absence of the hot steam.

Thranduil felt his son start to tremble beneath his hand.

A strange coldness started to take over Legolas' body, and he weakly wrapped his arms around himself.

"Legolas?" said Thranduil, nervously putting a hand under his son's chin and lifting it. "What is it?"

"C-cold," Legolas stuttered, his voice very soft. "Cold…"

Elrond pushed Legolas further into Thranduil's grasp, quickly rising from the bed and rushing towards the closet. "Aragorn, brew more tea so that it is ready for when we need it. Thranduil, get in the bed with your son, he will need your body heat." He opened the closet door and retrieved more blankets, quickly going back to the bed.

"What is happening? Legolas?" Thranduil said, having not yet moved from his position, holding his son tightly as Legolas shivered violently.

Elrond dumped the blankets at the end of the bed, fluffing the pillows so that Legolas would not be laying flat. "Get in the bed!" he repeated, taking Legolas from the king's grasp.

Thranduil obeyed without another word.

Elrond gently leaned Legolas against the pillows, before picking up the other blankets and draping them over him. "Hold him close," he told Thranduil. "He suffers chills that no herbs will cure."

"What?" said the king, wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him to his chest. "Why?! I was led to believe that a cold was relatively harmless! Why is he suffering so?!"

Elrond sighed. "It is no longer a mere cold, mellon-nin; the illness has settled in his lungs."

Thranduil felt despair well up within him, as his son shuddered within his arms. "What does this mean?"

"It is not very common," said Aragorn, returning from the fireplace and nervously tucking the blanket edges more securely around his friend. "But it happens to mortals sometimes."

"Is it deadly?" Thranduil asked, hugging his son closer.

Elrond sighed. "It _can_ be…but usually only in the very young or very old."

"Would you consider nearly three thousand _young_ or _old_?!" Thranduil exclaimed, his own body shaking in fear. "With humans, the young and the old have weaker bodies, yes? Did you not say that Legolas' body does not know how to fight mortal illness?! Ai!" he exclaimed, pulling his son's head under his chin. "My son is dying!"

"Ada…" came a soft, weak voice.

"Legolas!"

"P-please s-stop," he said, his voice wavering due to the force of his shudders. "I will be f-fine…"

Thranduil hugged his son tighter, if possible, closing his eyes as tears tried to escape. "You had better be, Little Greenleaf," he whispered. "Or else I will find Raenwe and cut his body into so many pieces, that even the orcs won't want what's left!"

"Ada…don't s-say that…"

"You're right, my Greenleaf," said Thranduil, his voice calmer. "I will cut him into pieces even if you live—which you _shall_!" he said, realizing that his words of death were likely scaring his son.

Everyone was silent for a minute, sorrowfully watching Legolas shake, wishing that there was something that they could do for him. He began to cough again, and Thranduil sat up, pulling his son with him.

Legolas groaned loudly, the pain in his chest growing. His body was shivering so badly that his coughs were erratic and ineffective.

Elrond mixed a painkilling herb in the nettle tea, while Aragorn sat on Legolas' other side, holding the blankets around him lest his shivering cast them off.

The healer approached with the tea and held it to the sick elf's lips, helping him drink.

Legolas couldn't prevent what almost sounded like a whimper as the liquid set his aching throat afire, contrasting with the bone-shuddering cold that filled his body. _When will it all stop?_ he thought, miserably.

When his weak coughing subsided, they gently laid him back against the propped-up pillows again, Thranduil assuming his earlier position, trying to calm his son's shivers.

"Sleep, penneth," he whispered, holding Legolas' head against his chest with one hand and using the other to stroke his hair.

Legolas gave no reply, but his body eventually relaxed, the violent shudders finally abating.

Elrond reached over and felt the young elf's pulse, finding it still racing. He saw that Legolas continued to shiver, but took hold of the blankets covering him and gently peeled them off.

"Elrond!" said Thranduil, shocked. "He is still cold!"

"Hush!" the healer said. "Let him sleep for as long as possible." He paused, being sure that they hadn't woken Legolas before he continued. "We cannot keep him covered, for it will increase his fever. Only when suffering a chill when awake can we allow the blankets."

Thranduil sighed, as Aragorn reached over to feel his friend's forehead. The fever was unchanged, and he motioned for Thranduil to let go of his son.

The king did, reluctantly, and Aragorn wet a cloth and wiped Legolas' face before laying it on his forehead.

"What else should we expect from this illness?" Thranduil whispered, dreading the answer.

"We've seen the major effects already," Elrond answered. "Fever, chills, thick congestion, rapid heartbeat, chest pain…often, patients can become confused or delirious. Shortness of breath is a symptom of the illness, but it is made all the worse by the lung condition that he already suffers from."

Thranduil sighed again. "What is his chance for survival? Have you seen many people suffer this affliction?"

Elrond echoed the sigh. "I have."

"Were they all as ill as Legolas?" Thranduil asked, stroking his son's hair again. "Did any of them die?"

Elrond wished that the elf-king hadn't asked that question. "Some died, but not many. Some were sicker, some weren't…it depended on many factors; age, the condition of their health prior to the illness, and how far into the illness their treatment began."

Thranduil digested the information, saying nothing for a minute.

"Fear not, Thranduil," said Elrond, even as he heard Aragorn sigh. "I feel that Legolas has an important life ahead of him. He will not die."

Thranduil looked up at that, a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

Aragorn smiled at his father's words, as he kept rewetting the cloth on Legolas' forehead. His smile quickly faded at the sight before him; it killed him to see Legolas so vulnerable, so sick. He frowned when the elf suddenly gasped, moving his head on the pillow. "Sodh, mellon-nin, sedho." ("Peace, my friend, be calm.")

Legolas' eyebrows were drawn into a frown, as if he were having a nightmare.

Thranduil reached over, placing a gentle hand on his son's cheek, starting to softly sing Legolas' favorite old lullaby, unaware that Legolas had sang it to him when he'd slumbered uneasily during their journey.

_"Kaim, kaim…ion-edhelhen, kaim…("Sleep, sleep…my elfling, sleep…)  
Adareth si, nai car al nor… (Father's here, so do not weep…)  
Chebathon le band a nella…(I will keep you safe and sound…)  
Si na manke nin meleth na hiren." (Here is where my love is found.")_

Legolas didn't calm, his breathing rate increasing as well as his distress.

"Is he having another attack?!" said Thranduil, nervously.

Elrond sat on the side of the bed, laying his head on the young elf's chest.

Aragorn checked his friend's pulse, his anxiety mounting to find it racing faster than before.

The amount of fluid in Legolas' lungs sent a shiver of fear down Elrond's spine. Despite the coughing, the congestion continued to increase. He sighed, sitting up and looking at Aragorn. "We need a stronger herb to combat the fluid," he said. "The ones we're using are not working."

Thranduil looked from one to the other of them, fear showing plainly on his face.

Legolas suddenly groaned, moving restlessly.

The fact that his troubled breathing wasn't waking the sick elf caused them great concern. "Legolas," said Aragorn, gently shaking his arm. "Wake, mellon-nin!"

But Legolas did not, his breathing rapid and shallow, the sound of wheezing filling the room.

Elrond slid his arm under Legolas and sat him up. "Estel, retrieve some undiluted juniper oil!"

Aragorn's eyebrows rose at that, but he nodded and rushed to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Thranduil asked, his voice shaking.

"A last resort," Elrond said. "We need to get the fluid out of his lungs immediately."

Thranduil didn't see how the juniper oil would help that, so he said nothing, holding onto his unconscious son.

Aragorn ran back into the room, holding what his father had asked for.

"Heat it up," said Elrond. "Quickly!"

Aragorn realized what his father's plan was, and he ran to comply.

Legolas' wheezes got worse, his lungs wanting to cough but unable to with the elf unconscious.

"Hurry, Aragorn!" Thranduil exclaimed.

Aragorn bit back a retort, watching the oil as it grew hot, the vapors quickly filling the room.

"That is good enough!" Elrond told him.

Aragorn brought the pot to the bed, holding it before the elf's face. The scent of the undiluted, heated oil was overwhelming.

"Wait," said Elrond. He moved in front of Legolas, pulled the elf against him and started slapping his back.

Legolas' head lay limply over his shoulder, but Elrond's blows suddenly started him coughing.

Aragorn held the pot of oil before Legolas' face, hoping that it would prevent his breathing problem from rearing its ugly head long enough for Legolas to get some of the fluid out of his lungs.

Thranduil was more nervous than either of them had ever seen. He looked nothing like the calm, powerful king that had ruled a large kingdom for millennia.

Legolas kept coughing, giving a pained cry when Elrond's hand made contact with his back.

"You're hurting him!" said Thranduil, not thinking, reaching out towards his son.

"Do not touch him!" Elrond exclaimed, not stopping his action. "If he does not get the fluid out, then he very well _may_ die!"

Aragorn winced at his father's words, wishing that they hadn't been necessary.

Legolas coughed harshly, suddenly swallowing with a disgusted expression.

It was a sight that made Aragorn inwardly sigh with relief, for it meant that some of the fluid had finally come up.

Elrond suddenly stopping hitting Legolas' back. "Aragorn, give the pot to Thranduil and come here."

Aragorn obeyed.

"Take over my position," Elrond said. "The blows are not strong enough from this angle."

Aragorn complied, sitting on the bed and holding Legolas the same way that Elrond had.

Thranduil sat on the bed behind the human, holding the pot of juniper oil before his son's face, watching him anxiously.

Elrond stood and began slapping Legolas' back again, more forcefully. He was relieved that the undiluted juniper oil seemed to be doing what he'd hoped; preventing severe breathlessness in the sick elf while he performed the procedure.

Legolas' coughing grew more forceful, enabling more of the fluid to come up. Elrond would've rather that the elf spit it out, but Legolas was not totally aware, so swallowing it was better than leaving it in his lungs.

None of the three knew how many minutes had passed by the time that Elrond stopped. Legolas' coughs grew weak as utter exhaustion set in, but the healer knew that his action had been necessary in order for the prince to survive.

Aragorn sighed as he held Legolas gently, while his friend tried to catch his breath. His own body had jerked with every blow that Elrond had given the elf, and he couldn't imagine how his poor friend felt.

Legolas had yet to utter a word or move under his own power, lying limply against his friend with his head over Aragorn's shoulder, still wheezing as his lungs protested what he'd just gone through.

Thranduil kept the pot of juniper oil before his son's face, relieved to see that it had worked. With his other hand, he wiped his son's flushed face with a wet cloth, wishing that he could trade places with Legolas and spare him such agony.

Elrond waited until Legolas got his breathing under control before sliding his hands under the prince's arms and pulling him away from Aragorn. He leaned him back against the pillows very gently, knowing that major bruising was soon to erupt on the younger elf's back from the force of his strikes.

Aragorn and Thranduil moved closer, the elf-king placing the cloth on his son's forehead. It broke their hearts to see Legolas lying so limply; eyes closed tight, his breathing rapid and pained. Thranduil sat the pot of oil near his son's head, hoping to further aid his breathing.__

"Estel," said Elrond, feeling Legolas' pulse and checking his temperature. "Please fetch some cherry bark and miruvor."

Thranduil was glad to hear mention of the elven drink: one that provided strength and rejuvenation to a weakened body. At the same time, though, it scared him to know that his son needed it…..

* * *

(Runs from readers) LOL


	18. Poor Legolas!

Thranduil stared at his son, his emotions in turmoil. He sighed heavily, unable to hide his worry.

Elrond looked at him, seeing how troubled his old friend was. "Estel."

The human had been walking towards the door, intent on fetching the herbs that his father had asked him for.

"I'll retrieve them myself," the healer said, gesturing toward Thranduil as he left the room.

Aragorn frowned, realizing that Elrond wanted him to speak to the elf-king. Walking back to the bed, he looked at the half-conscious Legolas, whose eyes fluttered intermittently, and then to Thranduil, who sat clutching his son's hand. "Legolas?" he whispered.

The sick elf half-opened his eyes, looking worse than Aragorn had ever seen him.

Sighing, the human sat on the other side of the bed, clasping his friend's other hand. "I know how you feel, mellon-nin, and I know that the two of you are frightened…how could you not be? This is something that no elf should ever experience," he said. "Mortals deal with sickness every day, but it is not overly common for them to lose their life from it." He smiled gently. "My father is the best healer in all of Middle Earth. You could not be in better hands; you know this."

Legolas smiled slightly, his eyes closing and opening again. "Aye…" he whispered.

"I know what he's going through," Aragorn told Thranduil. "It happened to me years ago." He was sure to leave out the fact that he hadn't been as sick as Legolas. "I wished for someone to end my misery," he told them, smiling at his friend.

Legolas smiled back. "I wish…that someone…would end _mine_…" he said, his last word nearly being cut-off as he started coughing again.

Thranduil and Aragorn pulled Legolas to a sitting position, holding onto him tightly when his weak state nearly made him fall right back down.

"You've been through this, and survived," Thranduil said to Aragorn. "So you can attest that everything that has happened so far is normal for such an illness?"

Aragorn nodded, bringing up a hand to gently rub his friend's back, accidentally hitting Thranduil's when the king tried to do the same thing. "Yes…although its severity varies with each person."

Legolas' chest pain had lessened thanks to Elrond's earlier painkiller, but after the healer's rough treatment to force some of the fluid out of his lungs, the pain was back with a vengeance and he couldn't stop himself from groaning.

"Hush, Greenleaf," Thranduil soothed, pulling his son to lean against him. "You will be better soon."

Legolas gave no reply, his lung's wheezing renewed.

Aragorn sighed, quickly grabbing the pot of juniper oil that was rapidly cooling. He pushed some hair out of his friend's face, seeing the winces that Legolas was too weak to hide. "Lay him back," he told Thranduil.

The king didn't want to let go of his son, but he knew that Aragorn was a healer and likely had a reason for his request. Reluctantly, he gently reclined his son against the pillows again, accepting the pot of oil when the human handed it to him.

Standing, Aragorn took a small pot from Elrond's healing bag and filled it with water, holding it over the fire for a minute. After the water had grown hot, he went into the washroom and retrieved a towel, bringing it and the water back to the bed.

Thranduil watched as Aragorn dropped the towel into it, before reaching over and opening Legolas' shirt. "When I suffered the same illness, this was something that helped the pain." Taking the hot towel from the pot, Aragorn wrung it out and folded it, laying it on the sick elf's chest.

Legolas flinched from the unexpected heat, but he soon relaxed, some of the pain lines in his face melting away.

Thranduil smiled, smoothing his son's golden hair. "Thank you for your words, Estel," he said. "My mind feels eased."

Aragorn smiled, knowing that had been Elrond's intention.

The door suddenly opened as Elrond came back in, and the healer immediately felt a lessening of the tension in the atmosphere. He knew that Aragorn had succeeded in reassuring the other elves, and smiled at his son as he neared the bed. He immediately noticed the hot towel on Legolas' chest, but also saw the increased difficulty in his breathing.

"He had another coughing fit," Aragorn told him. "He is in much pain."

Elrond sighed, handing Aragorn the herbs that he'd retrieved.

Taking the pot of hot water, Aragorn added more and brought it to the fire, boiling it and dropping in the cherry bark. When he brought it back, Elrond dropped in some more painkilling herbs and added the miruvor.

"Penneth," said Elrond, sliding an arm under him. "Wake; you must drink this."

Legolas kept his eyes closed, wincing when the healer lifted his upper body.

Elrond took the cup from his son and held it to Legolas' lips, slowly feeding it to him before holding out the cup for more.

Aragorn refilled it and watched as Legolas drank, glad that Elrond managed to get both cupfuls into him.

"Now sleep," Elrond said, lowering Legolas back down.

The sick elf made no reply, but his face eventually relaxed as he slipped into dreams.

The rest of the day was very long, as Legolas intermittently slept or coughed. His fever didn't change and when nightfall came once more, his back was showing the bruising that everyone had anticipated.

Legolas' level of alertness wasn't very high, and he briefly had no idea why his back hurt so much.

Thranduil held his son in a sitting position as Elrond rubbed some soothing cream on the bruises, which were quickly turning a deep purple on Legolas' pale skin.

"Estel?"

Aragorn looked at his friend, relieved to see full coherency in his face. "How are you feeling, Legolas, or is that the most foolish question that you have ever heard?"

Aragorn's ploy worked, for the sick elf smiled, blinking his eyes slowly. "For once," Legolas said, softly. "I will not lie…I feel terrible."

Aragorn's smile changed to an expression of sympathy, and he gently squeezed his friend's arm.

"Ai!" Legolas suddenly moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head against his father's shoulder.

"Hush," said Thranduil, smoothing his son's hair. "Elrond is nearly finished."

"Forgive me, penneth," Elrond suddenly said, trying to be gentle.

"No," Legolas mumbled, trying to tell him that he had no reason to ask forgiveness. "I mean…don't apologize…"

Elrond patted his good shoulder. "I understand, Legolas, hush now."

Legolas felt his senses drifting, and Thranduil held him tighter. The sick elf felt detached from reality, and a strange anxiety seemed to claim his heart, as it began to beat faster while coldness suddenly seized his lungs, quickly spreading throughout his body.

Elrond and Thranduil both felt Legolas begin to tremble, and Elrond muttered something in Elvish that was too soft for Aragorn to hear.

"Elrond…!" said Thranduil, as his son's shaking grew worse.

"Another chill," said the healer, quickly getting off the bed and grabbing the extra blankets.

Aragorn helped Legolas lie down as Thranduil climbed into the bed, holding his son tightly.

Legolas suddenly groaned, and Thranduil realized that his grip was hurting his son's back. He sighed heavily, loosening his hold.

This chill seemed to be worse than the first, as Legolas had no control over his body, shaking uncontrollably.

Thranduil suddenly felt a wetness on his tunic, and he felt his heart physically break when he realized that they were tears. "Oh Legolas," he said, his own eyes welling up. "Do not cry, Little Greenleaf…please do not cry!"

Elrond and Aragorn shared a stricken expression at his words. For Legolas to actually be crying…

Making a sound of distress at his best friend's unbearable suffering, Aragorn climbed onto the bed on Legolas' other side, tightly grasping his hand to try to lend some comfort.

Elrond sat on the bed next to Aragorn, rubbing the bottom half of the sick elf's back, where there were no bruises.

"Don't cry," Thranduil whispered again, his eyes closed.

"Let him, mellon-nin," said Elrond, his own voice slightly unsteady. "It will relieve some of his stress."

Legolas was silent in his suffering. He couldn't believe how utterly sick he felt, how bone-chilling cold he was. Despair welled up within him as he realized that they might never find the vanwacoi cure, and if that was so, then Raenwe's poison would kill him in a few short months. _Is this what I have to look forward to? _he thought. _Four more months of terrible illness and then death?_

He suddenly heard his father's whispered plea, and Elrond's response. _No elf should see their child die! _he thought, with a grieved moan as his tears flowed faster. He suddenly realized that a hand was touching his back, and he finally grew aware of the people surrounding him.

Something hard touched the back of his head, and he realized that it was Aragorn's own. Legolas began to feel comforted; people who loved him were there, not letting him suffer alone. He clutched the front of his father' tunic, trying to give Thranduil the comfort that _he _needed.

Thranduil felt Legolas move and he tilted his son's face up, seeing the tears on his cheeks, but also an expression of sympathy. "Fear not for me, Legolas," he whispered, wiping the tears away with his hand. "Just concentrate on becoming well."

Legolas closed his eyes again, trying to still his shivers.

Thranduil laid his chin atop his son's head, sighing deeply. "Do not fear, ion-nin. We _will _find the cure," he said, knowing his son's thoughts. "Believe it, as _I _do!"

Legolas nodded against his father's chest, trying to reassure himself as well as his father.

Everyone was quiet for a while, unable to find words. Legolas eventually fell asleep when his shivers finally abated, and Thranduil joined him in slumber, still holding his son tightly.

"Ada," Aragorn whispered. "The truth, please…is there a chance that Legolas could die?"

Elrond looked at his son, sighing deeply. "There is a chance, ion-nin…but I do not believe that this illness will claim his life. We will, however, need to prepare for the likelihood that he will have a long recovery."

Aragorn nodded, and Elrond slipped an arm around his shoulders as the two of them silently watched the sick elf sleep in the arms of his father.

* * *

Thranduil was abruptly woken when Legolas began to cough in his arms. The elf-king felt groggy, not remembering having fallen asleep, but he quickly sat up and pulled his son with him. 

Elrond and Aragorn were there, the human looking half-asleep as he jumped out of his chair beside the bed.

It was now day number four of Legolas' illness, and even Elrond was tired.

Sitting on the bed, Aragorn took hold of his friend, noticing with alarm that Legolas seemed unable to hold his head up.

Elrond noticed the same thing, quickly pouring some cherry-bark tea that he'd recently brewed and handing it to his son. Sitting on the bed, he gently lifted the younger elf's head, pushing the golden hair behind his ears. "Legolas?" he said, nervously seeing that his eyes were still closed.

Legolas kept coughing, wincing at the pain in his chest.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the sick elf's fit to ease. When it finally did, Legolas' eyes remained shut, and he wheezed painfully.

Aragorn held the cup to his friend's lips, telling him to drink. Legolas obeyed, but some of the tea missed and made a small trail down his chin. When Legolas remained immobile and made no effort to wipe it away, everyone felt a chill go down their spines.

Elrond gently tapped the Mirkwood Prince's face. "Legolas, please open your eyes."

When he didn't, Thranduil gently shook him. "Legolas! Can you hear us?"

Legolas' eyes fluttered, but barely opened and Elrond realized with dread that the sick elf was dangerously weak. _Despite the miruvor! _Elrond realized, with shock. _His strength should have grown!_

Standing, Elrond moved behind Aragorn and laid his ear on Legolas' back, hearing the fluid that still filled his lungs. Straightening once more, Elrond walked to the end of the bed and put a hand on his chin, thinking.

Thranduil shot the healer nervous looks as he and Aragorn gently laid Legolas down again. "Elrond?"

Elrond sighed, facing the king. "He has grown weaker—"

"Despite the miruvor?!" Aragorn interrupted.

Elrond nodded. "That was my own shocked thought, ion-nin. Though it has been long enough for the dose to have worn off, I did not expect to see further deterioration in his condition."

"What are you saying?" Thranduil asked, his voice unsteady.

"He has a very bad case of this illness," said Elrond. "I only know of one more thing that may help him…"

Thranduil blinked. "Why do you hesitate to use it?"

"It is a drug that I have only given to humans," Elrond said. "It is potent and difficult to prepare. I do not know if it will in fact help Legolas or not, as he is still an elf, despite the vanwacoi."

"Is it a rare herb? What is so difficult?" Thranduil asked.

"It is made from mold," Elrond told him. "I have a supply on hand, but it has been long since I have used it. I need to make sure that it is not outdated." The last sentence he said almost to himself, as he headed towards the door.

Thranduil sighed, looking at Aragorn, who appeared equally worried. Looking down at Legolas, Thranduil smoothed down his hair. "If you can hear me, my Greenleaf, fear not; it shall be well."

Legolas' eyes remained closed, but he smiled slightly at his father's comforting words.

* * *

Yes, that is Elrond's version of penicillin, lol! Smart elf, eh? (runs) Don't worry, Legolas gets better in the next chapter! :) Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Oh yeah, there's one that I need to answer; someone has asked if this story is gonna be slash. My answer to that: Never! Legolas and Aragorn are best friends! The same goes for Elrond and Thranduil. None of my stories will ever be slash. Stay tuned for chap 19! :) 


	19. Yay, Yikes, and Yummy!

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! :) Here's the new chapter; it's longer than usual, because I wanted to speed the story up. Enjoy! :)

* * *

When Elrond came back into the room, there was a relieved expression on his face. He crossed to the bed and placed a vial on the table. "Is he awake?"

"No," Thranduil said.

Elrond sighed at that, hating to disturb the sick elf. "Legolas," he whispered, touching his face. "Wake, penneth, you need to drink this."

Legolas moved his head, slowly stirring from slumber. Immediately he began to cough, and Aragorn pulled him to a sitting position.

Thranduil rubbed his son's back, accidentally forgetting about the bruises. When he saw Legolas flinch at the contact, he quickly pulled his hand away.

Elrond sat on the bed, holding the younger elf by his upper arms as he coughed. The healer could see that the Mirkwood Prince had not regained any strength in the time that he'd been gone.

When the coughing fit finally calmed, Legolas let his head hang limply as he fought to catch his breath. The sudden scent of juniper oil filled his senses, and he felt his father pull his hair back so that it wouldn't fall into the pot.

Elrond and Thranduil held the elf steady as Aragorn kept the oil before his face, and when Legolas' breathing was calmed, Elrond gently squeezed the younger elf's arms. "Penneth? I have a new medicine for you to take."

Legolas lifted his head slightly, in acquiescence.

Reaching for the vial, Elrond poured some into a spoon before holding it before the Mirkwood Prince's face.

Legolas blinked for a second, before understanding and obediently opening his mouth.

Elrond couldn't hide a smile when Legolas immediately showed his distaste for the medicine. "Some water, Estel?"

Aragorn had already poured it—remembering his own past encounter with the drug—and held it to Legolas' lips.

The look of disgust faded away after Legolas drank the water, and he gave Aragorn a smile of thanks.

"Return to the world of slumber, Legolas," Elrond said. "You shall soon be well."

Legolas was relieved at those words, but was almost afraid to believe them, after what he'd been through so far. Closing his eyes, he felt the others gently lower him down again, and he was asleep almost immediately.

"When will we know if the medicine works?" Thranduil whispered.

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest," Elrond answered. "We need to give it time."

Thranduil sighed at that, but nodded. Rubbing a hand over his face, he couldn't believe that it'd only been four days since Legolas had fallen ill…it seemed so much longer.

"I think that we should take watches over Legolas," said Elrond. "While each other sleeps. These past four days have been hard, and we are all tired."

Aragorn nodded, yawning. He was confident that the new medicine would work on his friend, for it had worked on _him_ when he'd been sick in the past, and Legolas now had the physical health of a human. To Aragorn, there seemed no reason for it _not_ to work.

"I will take the first watch," said Elrond.

Aragorn and Thranduil both started to protest, but when Elrond held up a hand, they stopped.

"Thranduil, you have suffered severe anxiety over this situation. Aragorn, you are human and have not the endurance of an elf," Elrond explained. "Besides, ion-nin, if you do not get adequate rest, there is the chance that you _yourself_ could become ill. I have kept watch over patients for several millennia, and am well used to it. The two of you shall rest first."

Aragorn knew that he could never win against Elrond, so he said nothing.

Thranduil wasn't about to give in so easily, and opened his mouth to refuse again.

"Mellon-nin," said Elrond, patiently. "You are more tired then I can ever remember seeing you. If I let you take the first watch, you might accidentally fall asleep, and no one will be here for Legolas if he should suddenly require help."

Thranduil looked away, realizing with horror the truth in the healer's words. _He is right…_

Elrond saw acceptance in the king's face, and smiled slightly, patting his friend's shoulder. "Go. I am sure that Aragorn will not mind you sharing his room just across the hall."

"If anything happens…" said Thranduil.

Elrond nodded. "I will wake you."

Thranduil sighed, standing and looking at Legolas again before walking towards the door.

Aragorn followed, leaving Legolas' door open. "You can have—"

"No," Thranduil said. "I will not take your bed, Estel, though I thank you for the kind offer. I will be fine on the couch."

Aragorn watched as Thranduil lay down facing the door. The king couldn't see his son from there, and sighed.

Aragorn flopped down on his bed, turning his own face towards the door. He was lucky enough to see Legolas from that angle, and watched as Elrond felt the sick elf's forehead and checked his pulse, rewetting the cloth that seemed to permanently rest on his forehead.

As the human fell asleep, a look of concern on his father's face was the last thing that he saw.

* * *

__

The night passed uneventfully, as Legolas seemed to be in a very deep sleep. It had taken three tries to wake him for another dose of medicine, and after suffering a coughing fit and taking the drug, he'd fallen right back to sleep again.

Everyone was glad to see the sick elf finally getting quality rest, but Elrond was secretly worried about further fluid buildup in his lungs while he slept.

When the next morning came, Legolas still slept like the dead. A wheeze could be heard in his breathing, alerting Elrond that his fears had come to pass. It wasn't long before the young elf awoke, his lungs finally protesting their condition.

Everyone was once more assembled in Legolas' room, and they all watched with concern as Legolas coughed very harshly. They helped him sit up, and when he was through coughing, Elrond gave him more miruvor and another dose of the drug.

Legolas had his eyes opened fully, to everyone's delight, and he seemed more coherent.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" Elrond asked, placing his hand on the sick elf's forehead.

Legolas hesitated, assessing himself. "A little better…I think," he said, his voice weak and soft. "My mind is…clearer."

The healer smiled, removing his hand. "Your fever has lessened."

Thranduil gave an exclamation of pure joy, grabbing his son's hand. "The drug is working!"

Legolas smiled, but his expression turned to a puzzled one when Thranduil suddenly frowned. "What is this?"

Elrond and Aragorn both moved closer, peering at Legolas' hand when the king held it up. There was a red discoloration in the fair skin, and Elrond took Legolas' hand and pushed up his sleeve.

The rash went halfway up his forearm.

Aragorn reached for Legolas' other hand, finding it covering his left arm as well.

"What _is_ it?!" Thranduil exclaimed, bewildered and horrified.

Elrond sighed, laying Legolas' arm down again. "I did not foresee this because it happens rarely. He is having an adverse reaction to the drug."

"Why?!" Thranduil exclaimed. _Can things possibly get any worse? _he thought.

"With mortals," said Aragorn. "Their bodies sometimes see a substance as something harmful when it actually is not, and responds in an aggressive way. With this drug, it usually manifests as a skin rash."

"Does this mean that he cannot continue taking the drug?" Thranduil asked, sounding upset.

Elrond sighed again, sitting on the bed. "I would not advise continuing, in light of this."

"It's too late," said Legolas, tiredly. "Do you not recall…you just gave me…another dose?"

Everyone was silent, looking at the sick elf with concern.

"Elrond!" said Thranduil, sounding very nervous.

The healer held up a hand, forcing himself to speak calmly. "Let us simply watch and see what happens, as there is nothing else that we can do. Legolas, if you feel any change in your condition—no matter how slight or insignificant—you need to tell us. Do you understand?"

Legolas nodded, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Thranduil watched worriedly as Elrond picked up Legolas' hand again, examining the slightly raised rash. "Does it itch?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Tell me if it does, and I can give you a cream to soothe it."

Legolas nodded, and started coughing again.

Everyone reached forward to sit him up, and they were happily shocked to see that the fit didn't last as long as his others.

Elrond smiled. "The drug has eased your cough."

Legolas smiled sleepily. "It appears so."

"Let me hear your lungs," said Aragorn, who was closest to the head of the bed.

Legolas leaned forward, with Aragorn's help. He felt weak and unsteady, and his head swam from the movement.

Thranduil saw his son close his eyes, and put a hand on his arm.

"His lungs sound a little clearer," said Aragorn.

Thranduil smiled, looking at Elrond.

"The drug is working well on you," Elrond said. "Despite causing this," he said, gesturing to Legolas' arms.

"But if he can no longer take it…" said Thranduil.

"We will decide what to do later," said Elrond. "After we see what effect the new dose has on Legolas. I suggest that you sleep, penneth, you still have much recovering to do."

Legolas nodded, his eyelids already drooping. Slipping them shut, he was asleep within minutes.

"Mayhap the drug with do nothing more to him," Aragorn whispered. "He could just be sensitive to its potency."

Elrond nodded. "You could be right; mayhap we should simply reduce the dosage."

Thranduil reached towards his son, brushing hair out of his eyes. "How long will it be before we know whether or not the new dose affected him badly?"

"It is difficult to say," said Elrond. "If nothing further happens to Legolas when the time comes for a new dose, mayhap I will give him a smaller one rather than discontinuing the treatment."

The elf-king nodded. "So we wait. I am not sure if this situation has granted me _more_ patience, or _less_."

Elrond smiled wryly. "I can say the same, mellon-nin."

* * *

To everyone's relief, Legolas' rash didn't worsen, and no further ill effects came from the drug. Elrond gave him a smaller dose that night, and Legolas was able to sleep well again; the drug helping to reduce the coughing fits.

When the next morning came, Legolas woke actually feeling hungry, for the first time in a week. Thranduil was overjoyed when his son actually _asked_ for food, instead of being forced to eat.

"What would you like, penneth?" the elf-king asked.

Legolas blinked, trying to hold back a yawn. He was still weak and tired, still feverish and achy, but most of the fog was thankfully gone from his brain.

"Legolas?" said Aragorn, when his friend didn't answer.

Legolas opened his eyes, realizing that he'd nearly fallen back to sleep again. "I am not sure," he said. "Choose for me, Estel."

Aragorn nodded. "All right; I shall return."

Elrond sat on the bed and felt Legolas' forehead. He found the fever greatly reduced, and smiled. "How do you feel? Has your pain lessened?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye…the pain in my chest has improved…as well as my throat and head." He lifted his arms, looking at the rash. "I still feel nothing from this."

Elrond nodded, seeing that the discoloration hadn't changed in any way. "Ordinarily, I would never give someone a drug that had adversely affected them, but it appears to have been the right choice in this situation."

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes as a wave of fatigue swept over him.

"Do not sleep yet, ion-nin," said Thranduil. "You requested breakfast!"

Legolas reopened his eyes, fighting against a yawn. He knew that if he gave in to it, he'd only end up coughing.

The door opened and Aragorn came in, balancing a tray on each hand.

Elrond gave a look of surprise and hurried to take one before the human dropped them.

Aragorn smiled at the incredulous look on Legolas' face. "What?" he said. "The rest of us have to eat too."

Legolas smiled, shaking his head.

"I have the perfect food for you, mellon-nin," said Aragorn, holding out a plate.

Legolas wasn't surprised at all to find it filled with assorted pastries.

"He needs _nutritious_ food, Estel!" Elrond exclaimed.

"I know," said Aragorn. "That is why he must eat what else I brought before he is allowed one of these."

Thranduil chuckled, reaching out to take a pastry, but gasped when a hand suddenly slapped his.

"The same goes for you, mellon-nin," said Elrond, sternly.

Legolas started to laugh at the look of shock on his father's face; a look that plainly said, 'I am a King…how _dare_ you strike me!'

Thranduil's look of shock turned into a mock glare at his old friend, but then it changed to an expression of concern when Legolas' laughter turned into harsh coughing.

Aragorn gently sat him up, quickly pouring a glass of cherry-bark tea.

Legolas was surprised at the severity of the coughing fit, having thought himself well on the way to healing. He quickly lost his breath, and couldn't gain it back.

Elrond realized that the sick elf's coughing had progressed into an attack, and picked up the pot of juniper oil, holding it before the young elf as Thranduil clutched his son in fear.

Aragorn sat beside his friend, holding onto his arm and whispering soothingly through his worry. "Be calm, Legolas, be calm."

The Mirkwood Prince looked anything but. His eyes were opened wide as he gasped for air, and his face was paler than it already had been.

"I thought you said that he was improving!" Thranduil said to Elrond, as he rubbed his son's back.

"Hush!" said Elrond.

Legolas finally felt his breathing start to ease, as the fumes from the juniper oil did their job. His quick gasps faded into heavy breathing, and eventually he was able to take deeper breaths.

Elrond held the juniper oil under the sick elf's face even after he knew that Legolas no longer needed it.

"Ai…" Legolas whispered, eyes closed. He leaned against Aragorn's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around his friend in a comforting hug.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" his father asked, worriedly.

Legolas didn't move from his position, still breathing fast as he nodded his head in answer.

Aragorn held his friend tightly, feeling the elf's weak body shudder. Whether it was caused by fear or another sudden chill, Aragorn wasn't sure.

Elrond watched Legolas for a minute, seeing that he appeared to be all right for the moment. "Come," he said to Thranduil, suddenly standing.

Thranduil blinked, as if leaving the room was an impossible action.

"He is in good hands, Thranduil," said Elrond. "I wish to speak to you for a moment."

Thranduil looked at his son again, who appeared to be falling asleep on Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn gave the king a reassuring smile, and Thranduil stood, following the healer out the door.

"What is it?" he asked, anxiously.

Elrond walked down the hall, making the king follow him. "I need to make something clear to you. In answer to your question of a few moments ago…Legolas' illness _is_ improving, but he will suffer occasional attacks of breathless, as they are part of his lung condition that has nothing to do with his sickness."

Thranduil closed his eyes at the realization. "Ai," he said, running a hand through his blond hair. "This is too much…" he moaned. "This is just too much…my poor son…"

Elrond put an arm around his friend in comfort.

Neither elf said anything for a few minutes, and Elrond suddenly found themselves standing in front of the library.

Thranduil sighed, opening the door. "Mayhap I should bring Legolas some books to read as he recovers."

Elrond nodded. "He would enjoy that."

Thranduil walked through the library, choosing books that he knew would interest his son. Taking them over to the table, he opened each one, checking for the vanwacoi paper.

Elrond watched, wishing that he'd miraculously find it.

Thranduil sighed. "It was worth a try."

Elrond nodded wryly, and left the library.

As Thranduil followed, another book suddenly caught his eye and he stopped, smiling. _Legolas of Gondolin,_ the book read. It was a child's version of the historical tale, and Thranduil remembered that it had been Legolas' favorite book when he was an elfling, for the story revolved around the elf that he had been named after.

Grabbing the book, he rushed back to his son's room.

* * *

Legolas didn't hear his father and Elrond leave the room as he dozed off. It was a few moments before he gradually became aware again and realized that he was still sitting up, leaning against his friend. "Estel?" he said, groggily.

Aragorn smiled. "How do you feel? How is your breathing?"

Legolas blinked his eyes, trying to straighten up, but feeling too fatigued to move. "Better then it _was_," he answered.

Aragorn took his friend's arm and gently reclined him back against the pillows. "Do you still wish to eat?" he asked, though his tone clearly showed that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Legolas looked over at the tray, seeing lembas bread with a bowl of honey.

Aragorn reached over and picked it up, sitting the tray on the bed. "I knew that you would not be able to resist this," he said, handing Legolas the lembas.

Legolas smiled and broke off a piece, dipping it into the honey. "You were right," he said, eating it.

Aragorn smiled, taking a piece for himself.

They ate in silence for a while, Aragorn deliberately keeping quiet so as not to distract Legolas from eating.

"Where have our fathers gone?" Legolas suddenly asked, his voice sounding distorted from a mouthful of honey.

Aragorn shook his head, but the door opened a minute later and the two elves entered.

Thranduil smiled at the sight of his son eating. "Ai, his appetite has returned! Imladris, beware!"

Legolas smiled, looking at the pile of books that his father held.

"There are for you to read while you recover," Thranduil said, placing them on the nightstand.

Legolas glanced at the titles, his smile widening as he reached over to pick up the book that he'd practically memorized as an elfling. "I read this book so many times, I am surprised to find it in such good shape."

"You were always very careful with it, because you enjoyed it so," said Elrond. "Every time you visited, one of us read it to you until you were old enough to read it yourself."

"I remember," Legolas said, opening the book and smiling at the drawing inside, knowing that he'd been named after the courageous elf. "You offered to let me take it home to Mirkwood, but I wanted it to stay here, as it always gave me something to look forward to when I visited…"

Seeing that his son's focus had drifted away from his breakfast, Thranduil reached over and took the book, hiding it behind his back. "Elflings must finish eating before they can read," he said, jokingly.

Legolas chuckled at his father's unexpected words, obediently returning to his food.


	20. The Vanwacoi Cure! Or Not?

For the next four days, all that Legolas did was eat and sleep. He didn't have the opportunity yet to read any of the books that Thranduil had brought, for he was always too fatigued. Elrond had assured him that it was normal; so Legolas ignored his worry and let his body get as much sleep as it needed.

Legolas found, to his dismay, that his coughing continued. The illness that he'd suffered was apparently one that demanded a long recovery, but he was immensely grateful that most of his chest pain had disappeared. The rash on his arms remained, to his annoyance, but Elrond assured him that it would fade when he was through taking the drug.

At the moment, Legolas was laying in his bed, sleepily staring out the balcony. He'd started to read the 'Legolas of Gondolin' book an hour ago, but had fallen asleep and had woken to find no one else in the room. It was the first time that he'd been alone since he'd fallen ill, and he was relieved to have no one hovering over him.

Closing his eyes, Legolas enjoyed the soft patter of the rain as it fell. He wished that he could go outside, but knew that he'd never be allowed to, after having been so ill._ But I am currently alone…I do not need to ask permission! _

Sitting up, Legolas scooted to the side of the bed and slowly stood, holding onto the bedpost when dizziness clouded his senses. He was shocked at how drained he felt, and his legs shook as he all but shuffled towards the balcony, picking up his robe on the way and shrugging into it.

The trees gently swayed, and the sight enticed Legolas to open the balcony door. A chilly breeze immediately blew into the room, and though it made the recovering elf shiver, he closed his eyes with a smile as his hair danced in the wind.

"Legolas!"

Giving a startled gasp, Legolas turned around to see his father, Elrond, and Aragorn entering the room. It was Elrond who'd called his name, and Aragorn rushed over to him, frowning.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, grabbing Legolas' arm. "You are recovering from a serious illness! You should not be out in the rain!"

Legolas frowned. "I did not go out in it."

Aragorn shook his head. "If we had not arrived at this moment, _would_ you have?"

A sheepish grin was Legolas' only answer.

"Get back into this bed!" Thranduil exclaimed, fixing the sheets and pillows.

Aragorn pulled his friend away from the balcony, and they suddenly heard a thump

Thranduil hadn't seen the book on the bed, and had accidentally knocked it to the floor. Elrond bent down to pick it up, and found that a piece of paper had fallen from within its pages. Picking it up, he looked at it, giving a loud gasp.

Everyone looked at him, but as soon as Elrond stood, his face paled and he stumbled back a step, as if in shock.

"Elrond?" said Thranduil, grabbing his friend's arm.

It was then that they saw something in the healer's hand, and Elrond grabbed the chair beside the bed, dropping into it heavily. He said not a word, seemingly unable to speak.

Aragorn rushed to his side, grabbing the paper from his father. As he read what it contained, he saw the reason for his father's shock and looked at Legolas, stricken.

"What is it?!" Legolas exclaimed. At first he'd wondered if the paper contained the vanwacoi cure, but by his friend's dismayed reactions, that couldn't possibly be it.

Unless… 

"Legolas," said Aragorn, his voice sounding strangely shaky. "The vanwacoi…" He stopped, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

Thranduil grabbed the paper then, panic gripping his chest. "This is the cure!" he shouted, reading the paper. "Isn't it?" he added, seeing the looks of utter desolation on Elrond and Aragorn's faces.

Legolas was rooted to the spot where he stood, his breathing rate increasing from fear. He had a feeling of what was about to be said. "Aragorn?" he said, forcing his voice to remain steady.

"One of the plants," Aragorn said, his eyes still closed. "It's…it's extinct."

Legolas felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. _Extinct…the vanwacoi cannot be cured! _he thought. _This means that I have only three months to live, thanks to Raenwe's poison… _His lungs suddenly refused to allow him any air, and grayness suddenly clouded his vision.

Aragorn gave a cry of alarm when he saw Legolas abruptly drop to the floor, and everyone rushed to the fallen elf, who sat with a hand to his chest as he gasped loudly, suddenly unable to draw air into his lungs.

"Ai!" Thranduil exclaimed, as he grabbed his son. "No, Legolas! Breathe! _Breathe!_"

Aragorn rushed to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of juniper oil and finding it nearly empty. Shocked disbelief nearly made it fall from his hands as he ran back to Elrond and handed it to him. "I need to get more!"

"Hurry!" Elrond shouted. "Thranduil…tea! Tea!"

The elf-king didn't want to let go of his son, but he stumbled to his feet and grabbed the pot of water that sat near the fire. "It's cold!" he exclaimed, mournfully, holding it over the fire with shaking hands.

Elrond held Legolas tightly, stroking the golden hair. "Follow my breathing pattern, penneth!" he cried, desperately.

Legolas tried, but he couldn't do it. His lungs felt as if they had simply stopped functioning.

Elrond held the juniper bottle before the other elf's face, hoping that the little amount would do at least _something_ for him. He watched with terror as Legolas' face turned whiter than he thought possible and his lips took on a bluish hue.

Elrond's eyes welled with tears. _Please…_he prayed. _Don't let this elfling die in my arms! Please!_

The door suddenly burst open, making both Elrond and Thranduil startle badly.

Aragorn ran into the room, dropping to his knees with a painful thud as he poured the undiluted juniper oil onto a towel, handing it to his father.

Elrond quickly held the towel before Legolas' face, relieved at the scent of the powerful vapors as they filled the air. "Heat some up, and assist Thranduil," he said.

Aragorn looked at his friend, not wanting to leave him.

"Estel!" said Elrond. "Go!"

The human complied, rushing towards the fire.

"Calm yourself, Legolas," Elrond said, soothingly. He used one hand to hold the sick elf's head against his shoulder, and the other to hold the oil-laden towel. "Be calm."

The tension suddenly left the Mirkwood Prince's body, and Elrond looked down at him. "Legolas?"

Legolas' eyes were closed and he was no longer gasping…for a terrifying moment, Elrond thought that he had died.

Dropping the towel, he laid Legolas on his lap, quickly checking if he still breathed. To his relief, he saw that air still entered Legolas' starved lungs, but in a very troubled fashion. The sick elf's heart was beating much too fast, in response to his attack, and Elrond looked up with relief when Thranduil and Aragorn returned.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shouted, when he saw that his son was unconscious.

Elrond lifted Legolas up higher, again resting the elf's head against his shoulder while he grabbed the pot with his other hand. "He still breathes. Is the tea made?"

"Yes," said Aragorn, pouring it into a cup.

Thranduil watched nervously as the human carefully fed Legolas the tea. He stopped when the cup was still half-full, and Thranduil realized that his son was waking. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"Hush!" said Elrond. "Do not overwhelm him!"

Legolas' breathing rate increased as he regained consciousness, and Elrond brought the pot of oil closer to his face.

Aragorn placed the cup against his friend's lips again, and Legolas obediently drank. When he finished, Aragorn put the cup on the floor and took the pot from Elrond, holding it for him.

Everyone watched as Legolas regained his breath, leaning against Elrond with his eyes closed.

"Is it…true?" Legolas suddenly whispered.

Thranduil's eyes welled with tears and he closed them, in utter grief. Legolas' attack had made him forget what had been said…

Elrond wrapped his other arm around the younger elf, holding him tightly as he sighed. "Aye, Legolas…one of the herbs needed to make the antidote is extinct."

"_But_," said Aragorn. "Mayhap another herb exists with the same properties! Do not despair, mellon-nin, there may still be a way."

Thranduil's eyes opened when he heard that, but the tears still slipped down his face. "Where is the paper?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound steady. He saw it on the floor before anyone had a chance to answer his question, and retrieved it. "Which plant is it?"

"The blackstalk," said Elrond. "Obviously characterized by its black stalks. It no longer grows in Middle Earth, and hasn't for centuries."

Thranduil sighed, lowering the paper.

Legolas suddenly started coughing, reminding everyone that the poor elf was still sick.

Elrond stood, lifting Legolas into his arms and carrying him to his bed. "Estel is right, penneth," he softly said in the younger elf's ear. "There may be another herb that we can substitute for the blackstalk. Do not lose hope."

Legolas gave no answer and remained quiet when his coughing fit ended, leaning against the pillows with his eyes closed. His face was too pale and he looked very frail.

Thranduil immediately sat on the bed beside his son, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Come," Elrond whispered to Aragorn. "Let us do research on some herbs."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, not wanting to leave his friend but knowing that they needed to find an herb with blackstalk's properties as soon as possible…if there _was_ such an herb.

Elrond crossed to the nightstand, picking up the bottle of miruvor and holding it up. "Have him drink some of this," he told Thranduil.

The king nodded silently.

"Come," Elrond said to Aragorn, wanting to leave the father and son alone for a while.

Aragorn obediently followed Elrond, taking the paper with him. When they entered the library, Aragorn sighed at the sight of the books that they'd searched through when looking for the paper that he now held. _This was supposed to be a joyous day, _he thought, staring at the paper. _Not a despairing one! _

Elrond had the same thoughts, and he sighed as he looked at his son. He didn't expect to see a shocked frown on the human's face as he stood reading the antidote ingredients. "Estel?"

Aragorn looked up, before turning the paper over, and back again. "Ada…you wrote the ingredients of the vanwacoi itself on the other side."

Elrond blinked. "Did I?"

Aragorn nodded. "Blackstalk is listed among them."

"It's listed as an ingredient for the _vanwacoi?_" said Elrond, walking forward.

Aragorn nodded again. "Do you realize what this means?" he said. "Raenwe must have the plant! He needed it to make the vanwacoi!"

Elrond took the paper, seeing that his son was right. He had indeed listed the vanwacoi ingredients, and the first one on the list was the blackstalk.

Aragorn headed for the door, intent on telling Legolas and Thranduil, but Elrond grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Wait!"

Aragorn looked at him, askance.

"We need to ponder this first," said Elrond. "You are too quick to react, ion-nin. Have you thought on _how_ we would get Raenwe's plant in our possession?"

Aragorn said nothing, realizing the truth in his father's words. They had no idea where Raenwe dwelt.

Elrond sighed. "I cannot see him willingly giving us the plant."

Aragorn shook his head. "He would not. He would never give it to us, knowing that we could deny him the antidote after we have it." He echoed Elrond's sigh. "We would need to discover where he dwells, and retrieve the plant from his home."

Elrond studied his son, knowing his thoughts. "Do not get any foolish ideas, Estel."

Aragorn gave Elrond a determined look. "I would do anything for Legolas, ada. _Anything_."

Elrond kept their gaze for a few seconds, before dropping his eyes, nodding. "I know," he whispered. "You are not the only one, ion-nin."

Aragorn smiled at his father as Elrond looked at him again, smiling slightly himself.

"Come," said the elf. "We have news for our friends."

* * *

Thranduil sat against the headboard of Legolas' bed, holding his sleeping son against his chest. Legolas had been exhausted after his breathless attack, as it had been quite severe.

Thranduil couldn't help but sigh as he gently smoothed his son's hair. For Legolas to be sleeping after finding out that he only had three months to live…it testified to the frail state of the young elf's health, and Thranduil was terrified at the notion of watching his son weaken further and further until…

_No! _he thought, closing his eyes tightly. _Do not think on it…Elrond will find a way to help Legolas…he will…he always has…_

Suddenly the door opened, and Elrond and Aragorn peered around it. When they saw that Legolas was asleep, they walked in quietly.

Thranduil looked up at them with an expression of hope, correctly assuming that they'd returned so quickly because they had good news for him.

Aragorn reached down to touch his friend's arm. "Legolas?" he whispered.

"Must you wake him?" Thranduil likewise whispered.

Aragorn nodded. "He may sleep more soundly when he hears what we have to say."

Thranduil smiled, looking at his son when Legolas stirred.

The Mirkwood Prince looked up at everyone, blinking sleepily. "What is it?" he asked, sounding groggy.

Elrond sat on the bed, holding up the paper. "I'd written the ingredients for the vanwacoi itself on the other side of this paper. Blackstalk is one of them."

"It is?" said Thranduil. "The extinct plant needed to cure it is also needed to _make_ it?"

"Exactly," said Aragorn. "Which means that Raenwe has the plant that we need."

Legolas blinked, saying nothing for a minute, almost afraid to believe what he was hearing.

Everyone watched him, waiting for a reaction.

Finally, Legolas smiled, looking at Aragorn with a twinkle in his eye. "When do we leave, mellon-nin?"

Thranduil and Elrond both immediately protested.

"You are still ill! You are not fit to travel!"

"You cannot go _anywhere_, Legolas! Your health will remain too much in question even after you fully recover from this illness!"

Those were the only excuses that Legolas heard before he put his hand over his ear, using his father's chest to block the other.

Elrond held up a hand, telling Thranduil to stop. "This needs careful thought, penneth," said the healer. "There are reasons why you should _not_ go, as well as reasons why you should."

"Reasons why he _should_?" Thranduil repeated, shocked.

"Suppose that I managed to find my way to Raenwe," said Aragorn. "What if I am somehow prevented from bringing the blackstalk home with me? If Legolas is there, he has a better chance of actually ingesting the cure."

"And, it will take time for Aragorn to find Raenwe and then return to Rivendell with the plant," said Elrond. "It could very well take _too much_ time, if you understand my point…"

Thranduil blinked, unable to speak.

Legolas said nothing, knowing that if he opened his mouth, he would start to cough. He tried valiantly to prevent it, but his body defeated him.

Thranduil helped him sit up, pulling his son's hair back and smoothing it gently while Aragorn retrieved the pot of juniper oil and sat it in Legolas' lap.

Everyone watched Legolas with concern. His cough was improved, but still harsh.

"_That_ is the reason why you should _not_ go," said Elrond.

"But it's worth the risk," Legolas said, forcing himself not to gasp.

Aragorn took the pot of oil and held it closer to his friend's face, as Thranduil reached over for the bottle of miruvor, which he still had yet to give his son.

Elrond reached over and took it from the king, pouring the strength-giving drink into the cherry-bark tea.

Legolas drank it gratefully, secretly finding the mixed flavor of the two drinks to be quite good. Handing the cup back to Elrond, he smiled his thanks.

"Legolas—" Thranduil started to say.

"Wait," said the younger elf. "You cannot deny that it truly _is_ worth the risk, for Aragorn is right; he might not be able to bring the plant here."

The elven-king was forced to agree. Sighing, he said, "The journey may prove to be too much for you. You are very strong in mind, ion-nin, but you are currently weak in body."

Legolas echoed his father's sigh. "And the longer that I live without the cure, the weaker I will become! I _need_ to go, ada."

"We shall _all_ go," said Elrond. "After you have recovered from your illness."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds; Legolas pleased at the healer's words, Aragorn feeling a mixture of relief and concern for his friend, and Thranduil's emotions were in nothing less than turmoil.

"Hannon le, Elrond," said the king, his voice full of gratitude. "You are the truest friend that an elf could have."

Elrond smiled.

"But," said the king, with a sigh. "What is our destination? Where will we find where this coward-of-an-elf resides?"

"North of the palace," said Legolas. "When he set me free, he told me that I was closer to home than I thought, and to ride south."

Everyone's eyebrows rose at this sudden piece of information.

"That is an unexpected help," said Elrond. "We need only journey towards Mirkwood and continue north."

Legolas nodded. "I was unable to view my surroundings, but I recall that there were not many trees on Raenwe's property." He sighed. "I know that is not much help, but Gwaeren should know the way…mayhap we can get her to lead us."

"That is true!" said Thranduil. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around his son. "We will be victorious, ion-nin! You shall soon be well and rid of this terrible affliction, and life will once again return to normal."

Legolas couldn't help but shoot Aragorn a smirk at his father's words. _Normal?_

The human smiled back, unable to resist a chuckle.

* * *

(grin) Everyone still want to hunt me down? LOL (runs)


	21. Sneaky, Aren't They?

Hey everyone! For some reason this chapter wasn't showing up for everyone, so I deleted it and posted again. Everyone who already reviewed, don't worry, your reviews should still be here! :) For the people who don't know this...when you see an updated story but can't see the new chapter, simply change the chapter number in the url to the new one. Like my story, for instance...this chap wasn't showing in the list, so when you click on chap 20 and that chap pops up, simply change the 20 to 21 and hit enter; 21 will then show up. Thank God there's a way, lol!

* * *

"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas."

The Mirkwood Prince turned around to see Aragorn standing in his doorway, shaking his head.

"You do not mean to tell me that you were going off alone?" said the human, trying to sound amused, though the elf could hear the concern in his voice.

Legolas shook his head, placing his pack on the bed. "No. I was going to attempt to convince you that _we_ need to leave _now_." He sighed lightly, sitting in the empty chair beside his bed. Looking towards the window, he stared out at the darkened night.

Aragorn walked into the room, sitting on the bed to face his friend. "You do not need to try, for I agree with you."

Legolas looked at him, surprised. "Indeed? Despite my current 'condition'?"

Aragorn nodded. "Much can happen between here and Raenwe's. I do not think that we should linger here; there is too much at stake. We are rushed for time, mellon-nin, and I do not wish to come too close to…disaster," he said, unable to _think_ it, nevermind say it.

Legolas nodded, agreeing.

Aragorn sighed, not wanting to voice his next words. _We do not know when Raenwe's poison will begin to affect you…you may be unable to travel if we do not leave soon._

"What is that?"

Aragorn looked down at his hand, at the piece of paper that he held. "A letter to our fathers," he said.

Legolas suddenly smiled. "So you intended to leave tonight, also?"

Aragorn grinned, nodding.

Legolas shook his head, still smiling. "We are too much alike."

"Aye, we are," the human agreed, standing. He held out the paper and a quill. "Do you wish to add anything?"

Legolas took it, quickly reading it over before adding something to the bottom. He placed the letter on his bed, feeling a twinge of guilt at the panic that he knew it would cause his father.

Aragorn left the room and Legolas followed, grabbing his pack. After walking the few steps to the door, the room suddenly seemed to tilt and he grabbed onto the doorframe, blinking the lightheadedness away. _Ai…_he thought. _Will this illness never leave?_

Aragorn didn't see his friend falter, as he picked up his own pack, which he'd left in the hallway.

Quietly, they walked through the corridors, leaving the house and making their way to the stables.

Legolas was surprised when he found that Aragorn had already readied their horses, but he said nothing, as his lungs were burning with the need to cough. He tried desperately to hold it back until they were away from the grounds, not wishing anyone to hear him.

Aragorn looked at his friend with concern when he started coughing. Frowning, he suddenly noticed something that greatly upset him. "Legolas?"

Legolas looked at him, trying to force his lungs to stop their spasming.

"You _do_ know that it's nearly winter?" said the human.

The elf nodded.

"_Please_ tell me that you brought a coat with you, my friend!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Legolas nodded again, trying to regulate his breathing. "Of course. I may be lacking my elven healing ability, but I _do_ still possess my mind."

Aragorn sighed with relief. "Do you? That is open to debate."

Legolas smiled.

Aragorn pushed his hair back when the wind suddenly blew it into his face. "It is a cold night, Legolas, why are you not wearing it? You are recovering from a serious illness; you will only hinder your recovery with your pride."

Legolas shot him an indignant look. "Pride does not keep me from wearing it," he said. "Curiosity does; I merely wanted to see how the weather affected me."

Aragorn nodded. "Well, as I can see by your shivering, it is affecting you _badly_," he said, sounding slightly sarcastic. "Put on the coat or I will stop and go no further until you do!"

Legolas glared at his friend, but understood the human's worry. Turning around on the horse, Legolas pulled the coat from his pack and quickly donned it.

"It is not very thick," said Aragorn, reaching over to feel the material. "How did it come to be in Rivendell?"

Legolas looked down at himself. "I never _needed_ a thicker one before. Do you recall when I visited you in the winter a few years ago? I'd worn it on the trip, but neglected to take it back with me, as it was summer when I returned to my home."

Aragorn nodded. "You were fortunate that it remained in Imladris."

Legolas nodded.

Aragorn looked at his friend, suddenly realizing something. "Legolas…the book that the vanwacoi cure was in. You mentioned reading it often when you were an elfling?"

Legolas nodded.

"Then how was that paper never noticed until today?" Aragorn asked. "Ada said that you were very young when vanwacoi was banned…which means he hid the paper during the time when you often read it."

Legolas shook his head. "There is only one explanation. One summer I was visiting Imladris…I would have been the age equal to an eight-year-old human. One particular day I had begged your brothers to take me riding, and I remember reading the book while waiting for them. I left it in the library, and on our ride, something happened to my horse and it threw me."

Aragorn's eyebrows shot up. "Why?!"

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot remember. It threw me and I broke my leg. Your brothers brought me to your father, and once I was healed enough to walk again, I went back for the book and couldn't find it. No matter where I looked, it refused to be found. I went back home not long after, and when I returned the following summer, I was caught up with finally learning weaponry. I didn't think much of the book, but when I again tried to find it, it continued to be elusive. When my father brought it to me a few days ago, I was pleasantly surprised."

"Interesting," said Aragorn. "I wonder where it had been all that time."

"Apparently it was misplaced," said Legolas. "Someone must have eventually found it and put it on the shelf again, none the wiser."

Aragorn nodded. "We shall have to ask ada why he chose that book to put the paper in."

Legolas nodded, falling silent. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. "I did not wish my father to come on this journey," he said, suddenly.

Aragorn looked at him.

"I did not want him to face Raenwe," the elf continued. "I feared that Raenwe would kill him."

Aragorn nodded. "Their confrontation would have been very violent, and your father's understandable rage could have proved to be his undoing."

"Aye," said Legolas, with a sigh. "I hope that it shall not prove to be _yours_."

Aragorn looked at him, frowning at the anxious expression on his friend's face.

"I do not wish for _you_ to risk your life in confronting Raenwe either," said Legolas. "But I knew that I could not go alone. These illnesses…the inevitable effects of the poison…"

Aragorn rode closer to his friend, placing a hand on his arm. "I would _never_ have let you go alone. If someone hurts you, they hurt _me_." He smiled slightly. "I have every right to confront the elf that harmed my brother."

Legolas smiled back, a sudden lump growing in his throat. "Hannon le," he whispered. "You know that I feel the same."

Aragorn nodded, squeezing his friend's arm before letting go. "Speaking of 'feelings'," he said, his expression changing. "How do you _physically_ feel?"

Legolas faced forward again, not wishing Aragorn to see the lie in his eyes. "I feel fine."

"No you don't," said the human. "You couldn't possibly; you have hardly had any time to recover!"

Legolas' horse chose that moment to snort, as if agreeing with Aragorn.

Aragorn chuckled. "Even Gwaeren knows when you're lying."

Legolas smiled as he patted his faithful horse's mane.

"How is your breathing?" Aragorn asked, studying his friend closely.

"Untroubled," Legolas told him.

"If you have any difficulty, tell me immediately," said Aragorn, pointing to a bag attached to his saddle. "The herbs and juniper oil are in here."

Legolas nodded, seeming to not be paying much attention.

"Legolas?"

The Mirkwood Prince looked at his friend, realizing that his attention had wavered. "Forgive me…I was thinking."

Aragorn knew that his friend had much to think on. "Did you hear my words?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes…your bag contains the herbs that I need."

"As well as the vanwacoi cure, minus the blackstalk," said Aragorn.

Legolas' eyes widened. "You assembled the rest of the ingredients?"

"Yes," said Aragorn. "I made it this evening." He picked up the bag and removed a glass bottle, which contained a light brown liquid.

Legolas reached over and took it from his friend. He felt a shiver of anticipation as well as a feeling of anxiety. _The contents of this bottle will return to me my elven healing, _he thought. _But it is useless while lacking the blackstalk. At the end of our journey, will I be triumphant, or despondent?_

Aragorn watched his friend, his heart clenching at the thoughts that he knew were running through the elf's mind. Before he could say anything, Legolas again started to cough.

Taking a waterskin off his saddle horn, Aragorn stopped his horse—which made Gwaeren halt herself—and handed it to Legolas.

The elf took it, coughing harshly, his other hand pressed to his chest and his eyes closed.

Aragorn held his friend's arm, afraid that he would fall off his horse. "Drink that, Legolas…it's the cherry-bark tea, it will help."

The elf opened his eyes, fumbling for the cover of the waterskin before realizing that Aragorn had opened it for him.

The human watched worriedly as his friend drank the tea. "Do you need the juniper?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, unconvinced.

Legolas nodded. "I'm fine," he said, his breathless voice contradicting his words.

Aragorn could see that though Legolas' breathing was labored, it was controlled, so he took his friend's word. "We should make camp soon."

Legolas frowned, slinging the waterskin over his shoulder. "But we have not ridden long!"

Aragorn returned the frown. "You cannot ride all night without sleep."

"I have done so countless times!" Legolas protested.

"Not while recovering from a serious _mortal_ illness!" said Aragorn.

Legolas had no reply for that.

"Mellon-nin," said Aragorn. "Think back to all the times that you've seen me ill. The times that I pushed myself too far when I was not well enough. Do you remember trying to force me to rest, trying to prevent me from doing too much? The roles are now reversed."

Legolas saw his point, but stayed silent.

"You were very, very sick," Aragorn continued. "Answer me this; if I felt as ill as you did a mere few days ago, would you even let me out of _bed _yet?"

Legolas silently shook his head.

Aragorn realized that he'd struck a chord in his friend. "Forgive me, Legolas; but I do not wish you to have a relapse."

"You are right," Legolas said. "We will _soon_ stop."

Aragorn inwardly cheered his victory, though he wondered how much further Legolas intended to go before they camped.

After another hour—and four coughing fits—Legolas finally stopped his horse, coughing yet again.

Aragorn dismounted, pulling down his bag of herbs. He'd noticed that each of Legolas' coughing fits had lasted longer than the ones previous, and he wouldn't believe his friend this time if he again insisted that he was fine.

Legolas was aware of the human's concern, and tried to quell the painful spasms in his lungs. He didn't expect it to work, and indeed it did not.

Aragorn heard a sudden wheeze in his friend's breathing, and reached up to take his friend's arm. "Come down," he said.

Legolas obeyed, unable to protest when he felt his friend helping him. When he touched down, he felt dizzy, still coughing.

Aragorn pushed him to a sitting position on the ground, handing him the waterskin of cherry-bark tea and grabbing the bag on his saddle. Opening it, he sat beside his friend and grabbed the bottle of juniper oil, holding it before the elf's face.

"I'm all right," Legolas gasped, his coughing finally halted. "It's not bad."

Aragorn said nothing, not moving from his position.

Legolas continued to regain his breath, both of them noticing that the wheezing sound wasn't going away.

Aragorn handed Legolas the bottle and stood, pulling the packs down from the horses. "Will you be all right alone for a few minutes?" he asked, intending to get some firewood.

Legolas nodded, his breathing under control.

"I shall return," said Aragorn. "Do not move from here."

Legolas gave him a look as if to say, 'of course I won't!'

Aragorn watched his friend for a minute to make sure that he was all right, before quickly walking into the woods.

Legolas dropped his head into his right hand, blinking back dizziness caused by his lack of air. He suddenly felt the need to yawn, but somehow held it back, not wanting to irritate his already unhappy lungs. Fatigue swept through his body, and his eyes closed on their own accord.

"Legolas!" he suddenly heard.

Startled, he opened his eyes as his upper arms were grabbed, and he looked up into Aragorn's worried face.

"Are you all right?" the human asked, having been quite frightened to see the elf sitting that way; shoulders slumped and his head in his hand, not moving even when he'd noisily came out of the woods.

Legolas blinked tiredly, realizing that he must've dozed off. "Aye," he said.

Aragorn sighed, letting go of his friend. "How is your breathing?"

"Nearly normal," Legolas said, too tired to bother lying.

Aragorn stood, grabbing the bedroll and pack off Legolas' horse and placing them beside the elf. "Lay down."

Legolas scooted onto the bedroll, laying back and suddenly meeting with resistance. Turning his head, he found that Aragorn had placed the pack behind him.

"You mustn't lay flat," said the human. "This will help your breathing."

Legolas realized that he was still holding the bottle of juniper oil, and he placed the cover on it and sat it down. "Hannon le," he said to Aragorn, as the human laid blankets over him.

Aragorn smiled, retrieving the pile of firewood and soon setting it aflame.

Legolas inwardly sighed with relief at the welcome heat. He had a feeling that his illness was making him more susceptible to the weather, as he felt colder than it actually appeared to be, for Aragorn was not showing signs of feeling excessively chilled.

Aragorn poured some of the cherry-bark tea into a pot and held it over the fire, watching Legolas as his eyes kept closing and reopening again. "I would advise you to sleep, but you should eat something first, mellon-nin."

Legolas' eyes reopened, though not fully. "I ate dinner."

"You need to build back your strength," said Aragorn. He put the pot of tea down and pulled his own pack closer, taking out a sack. "So you are not hungry, then?"

"No," said Legolas, re-closing his eyes.

"Not even for this?"

Legolas opened his eyes again, seeing the smiling human holding up a blueberry pastry.

Aragorn smiled, scooting closer. "Come, now," he said. "I know that you are unable to resist!"

Legolas reached out a hand and took it, smiling himself. "Stubborn human."

Aragorn chuckled. "Stubborn _elf_," he replied, pouring the tea and adding miruvor to it.

"That is quickly becoming a favorite drink," said Legolas, around a mouthful of pastry.

Aragorn looked up him, his eyebrows raised with surprise. "A _favorite_? You actually _enjoy_ your medicine?" He shook his head, amazed. "This is difficult for me to comprehend!"

Legolas smiled. "The miruvor does it. You should try some."

Aragorn sniffed the tea before taking a sip. His eyebrows rose even higher. "You are right; it is very good."

Legolas nodded, reaching out a hand to take it.

Aragorn ate his own pastry, relieved to see that his friend seemed to be breathing normally.

Legolas could barely stay awake, and quickly finished his tea before setting the cup down on the ground. His eyes seemingly closed by themselves, and as he heard Aragorn reach over to take the cup, he hadn't even the energy to reopen them.

"Sleep well, mellon-nin," he heard Aragorn whisper.

Legolas had no time to reply before sleep arrived to claim him.

* * *

Thranduil slept better that night than he had in a while; feeling new hope that Legolas would soon be cured. He'd tried to stay in his son's room, as he'd done every night, but Legolas had convinced him that he did not need to. Thranduil knew how much his son hated to be treated like an elfling, and knew that if he was in his son's place, that he would like to be alone without everyone hovering over him. So reluctantly, he'd obeyed.

But the next morning, as the king stood in Legolas' empty room and read the note that he'd found sitting on the bed, he wished that he hadn't listened.

"ELROND!"

* * *

LOL poor elf-king...(runs) 


	22. Elrond's Plan

Hey everyone! This is yet another repost of this chapter, as ff isn't always showing it...just like it did with chapter 21! (grrr!) For the people who don't know this...when you see an updated story but can't see the new chapter, simply change the chapter number in the url to the new one. Like my story, for instance...chap 22 wasn't showing in the list, so when you click on 21 and that chap pops up, simply change the 21 to 22 and hit enter; 22 will then show up. Thank God there's a way, lol!

* * *

Aragorn paced, worriedly. It was mid-morning, and he kept looking at Legolas as his friend slept; so deeply that it concerned the human. 

Of course, the wheezing sounds coming from the elf only heightened his worry.

Aragorn knelt by his friend, feeling his forehead and finding it thankfully fever-free. He was unsure if he should wake him or not; Legolas needed the rest very badly, to hasten his recovery. The elf really was not yet fit for travel.

Sighing, Aragorn listened to his friend's troubled breathing, studying his face. It was a painful sight to see the elf sleeping with his eyes closed, and Aragorn was horrified to realize that he was becoming accustomed to it.

Legolas' head was slightly facing the left, towards Aragorn, and his mouth was open slightly, as if breathing through his nose wasn't adequate.

Crossing to the fire, Aragorn removed the pot of warmed juniper oil and held it before his friend's face. He hoped that it would ease the elf's breathing while he slept, but the strong smell woke the elf.

Legolas started coughing before even opening his eyes, and Aragorn grasped his arm lest his friend slide off the pack that he was leaning against.

"Be calm, Legolas, just breathe."

The elf's eyes remained closed as he continued to cough, but he opened them when his lungs' spasms began to ease.

Aragorn watched his friend, concerned at the dazed look in his eyes. He impatiently waited for the elf to get his breathing under control. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Legolas looked at him, nodding as he brought his right hand up to wipe water from his eyes brought on by the harsh coughing.

Aragorn sat the pot of juniper oil in his friend's lap and grabbed the elf's hand before Legolas could lower it. Pulling it towards himself, he pushed up the sleeve to check the status of the drug-induced rash.

Legolas studied it along with his friend. "It has not changed."

Aragorn shook his head, lowering the arm and checking the other. "No. Apparently it will not until you have finished taking the drug."

"When will that be?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed. "I cannot be sure. If you were at home in bed where you belong, you would recover faster and therefore stop taking the drug sooner."

Legolas nodded, lowering his eyes.

Aragorn could see that his friend appeared upset over something. "What is it, mellon-nin?"

Legolas sighed. "My father likely found your letter by now."

Aragorn said nothing, imagining the king's reaction…and his father's. "There is nothing that we can do about it, Legolas. You left without him in order to possibly save his life."

"I know," Legolas whispered. "But he has gone through so much these past few months…watching me get closer and closer to death."

"You are not going to die, Legolas!"

"But he cannot be sure of that!" said the elf, looking up at his friend. "He will sit in my room worrying…thinking that he has seen me for the last time."

Aragorn wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, hearing the hidden meaning in Legolas' words; the elf feared that they would not be able to obtain the blackstalk, and that he had seen Thranduil for the last time. "We will find the plant," he said. "We shall rid this world of Raenwe and you will return to Rivendell back to your normal health."

Legolas looked at his friend, slightly surprised at the amount of venom in the human's voice when he spoke their enemy's name.

Aragorn inwardly kicked himself. Legolas had enough on his mind without having to worry that he would get himself killed.

"Estel," said Legolas, with a sigh. "At this moment, I am slowly dying. If we cannot get the blackstalk, do not bother risking your life for me, for it will then not be worth it."

Aragorn said nothing, knowing that his reply would only further upset his friend. "We will be on our way as soon as you have eaten," he told him, reaching for his pack and the pot of tea.

Legolas obediently ate as Aragorn packed up the campsite. He looked at Legolas just as the elf started to stand, and he frowned when his friend suddenly took his weight off his left arm, pushing himself up with only his right.

"Your shoulder still bothers you?" Aragorn asked, walking towards him.

Legolas reluctantly nodded, knowing that it would be ridiculous to lie.

Aragorn gently put his hands on his friend's shoulder, gently probing it. "It may be that something was torn," he said. "It is not healing because you use your arm despite it."

Legolas said nothing, trying not to wince.

Aragorn went around behind his friend, still feeling for the damage.

Legolas unwillingly gasped when the human touched an especially sore spot.

"Forgive me," said the human. He gently probed the area, but found nothing. "My father is correct; the damage is too deep within to properly feel."

Legolas nodded, saying nothing.

Letting go of his friend, Aragorn looked at the bow that was strapped to his friend's back. "You haven't fired a single arrow since this situation started, have you?"

Legolas shook his head. "We were so busy looking through books every day…and then I was ill…" He paused, turning to face his friend. "I fear trying," he said, ashamed at the admittance. "With my arm this way, I fear that I have lost my skill."

Aragorn shook his head. "I will never believe that, mellon-nin. You are the best archer in all of Middle Earth; you can get past this."

Legolas smiled slightly.

"Though," said Aragorn. "It is not good for your shoulder to fire arrows, if something within truly is torn. You should keep it completely immobile. However, if we approach danger, you need to be sufficiently armed…"

Legolas knew that Aragorn was telling him to fire one to see how his arm fared. He reached for his bow, and took it in his left hand.

"It's a good thing that it wasn't your right shoulder," said Aragorn.

Legolas nodded, relieved. He'd never be able to pull back the drawstring with his right shoulder in such condition. At least his left hand merely needed to hold the bow.

Aragorn stepped back to give his friend room, and watched as Legolas selected a target.

Spotting a discolored knot on a tree, Legolas raised the bow and notched the arrow, letting it fly.

Aragorn watched as it flew, his eyebrows shooting up when it hit the knot dead center.

Legolas' mouth dropped open and he blinked. Lowering the bow, he winced at the pain, but looked at Aragorn with a sheepish smile.

Aragorn smiled back.

Legolas raised the bow again, but this time he didn't notch an arrow, simply holding the bow to see how long it took before his shoulder couldn't handle it.

Aragorn remained quiet, letting his friend concentrate. He stared at the bow, noticing when it started to shake slightly.

Legolas kept his face impassive, but Aragorn could see his skin start to pale from the pain that Legolas was causing himself.

Just when Aragorn was about to tell him to stop, the elf suddenly drew an arrow and let it fly.

The arrow flew wide from the tree and plunged into the woods.

With a grunt of pain, Legolas lowered his arm and dropped the bow, breathing heavily.

Aragorn hurried over to his friend, noting the lines of pain in his face.

"Ai," Legolas groaned, his eyes closed as he hugged his arm against his body.

"Sit," said Aragorn, pushing him towards the ground.

Legolas obeyed, and the human sat beside him, gently taking the arm in his hand.

"Where is the worst of the pain?" Aragorn asked.

"In the back," Legolas told him, eyes still closed.

Aragorn placed his hand on the back of his friend's shoulder, gently massaging it. It wouldn't help whatever was obviously torn, but it would soothe the protesting muscles that were being affected by Legolas' reduced activity of the arm.

Legolas winced, inhaling sharply. His lungs didn't appreciate the quick breath, and he started to cough.

Aragorn continued his ministrations, knowing that the coughing fit would distract Legolas from the added pain that he was causing the elf's shoulder. "Do you need the tea?"

Legolas shook his head, his coughing soon abating.

Aragorn finally stopped his action; relieved to see that Legolas' expression was more relaxed.

"Hannon le," said the elf, feeling somewhat better.

Aragorn patted his friend's good shoulder and stood, retrieving his healing bag and a waterskin. Kneeling beside his friend again, he selected a painkilling herb and handed it to him. "Chew this."

Legolas obeyed without protest, swallowing it with the water.

Aragorn took a long piece of cloth out of the bag and started to tie it around his friend's neck for use as a sling.

"I don't need that," Legolas said, trying to pull away.

"Yes you do," said Aragorn. "It needs to remain immobile in order for the damage to heal. This is not normal, Legolas, even a human would've mostly healed by now!"

Legolas gave him a sheepish look. "You mean a human that actually obeyed his healer."

Aragorn smiled. "Aye…I've noticed that even certain elves have difficulty with that."

Legolas gave him an indignant look.

Aragorn chuckled, gently placing Legolas' arm in the sling. "You've been using your arm when you shouldn't have. It was not wise to hide the severity from us, as you have only caused yourself more problems."

Legolas sighed, knowing that his words were true. "Come," he said. "We should leave before someone comes after us."

Aragon nodded, taking his friend's good arm and pulling him to his feet. Crossing to the tree, he retrieved his friend's arrows, and they mounted their horses and rode off.

* * *

"How could he do this?!" Thranduil shouted, pacing. 

Elrond stood at the desk in his study, his hands flat against the wood, leaning forward with his head lowered. He was as horrified as the king, and was almost unable to prevent himself from giving voice to it. He was sure that the sudden headache currently pounding through his skull had something to do with it. Sighing, he looked again at the note sitting on his desk, at Legolas' words along the bottom. 'Forgive me ada…do not worry for me, I shall be fine.'

"I cannot believe that they left without us!" Thranduil continued. "And while Legolas is still ill!"

Elrond sighed heavily, looking up at his friend.

Their eyes met, and Thranduil's anger suddenly melted away.

Elrond watched as the king collapsed into a chair, putting his face in his hands. "What if they do not succeed?" the king said. "Was last night the last time that I shall ever see my Greenleaf?"

Elrond sighed again, straightening up and approaching his friend. "Estel will do everything in his power to protect him."

Thranduil lifted his head, looking at the healer. "Estel…" he said. "Hope. You named him well, my friend, but do you not wonder who will protect him? Legolas cannot do it while ill!" He closed his eyes. "Ai! We are not there to protect our children!"

Elrond had no need to wonder. Whether ill or not, he knew that Legolas would likewise risk his life for Aragorn, but he chose not to say it. "They are our children, but they are grown, Thranduil. When Legolas is home and he goes off on patrols, does he not always come back?"

Thranduil said nothing.

"They always come back—" Elrond continued.

"Never in one piece!" the king interrupted.

"No," Elrond agreed, with a sheepish expression. "But alive. It is their skill that helps them keep their lives when they get into these situations. I am as upset as you are, mellon-nin, and agree with you that we should've been there with them when they reach their destination, but remember that they are both very intelligent and resourceful, and excellent warriors. Legolas may be ill, but he is recovering, and Aragorn will not let him push himself too far."

"We should go after them!" Thranduil said, jumping to his feet.

"We cannot," said Elrond, grabbing his arm. "They obviously left last night. They are so far ahead of us that we would never catch up. All that we can do is travel to Mirkwood, and once there, assemble your armies to join us in a search."

Thranduil nodded, seeing the truth and wisdom in his friend's words.

"All that we can do beyond that," said Elrond, with a sigh. "Is hope and pray."


	23. Hannon le

Legolas and Aragorn rode hard, wanting to get as far as they could as _fast_ as they could. They knew that their fathers wouldn't just sit idle and wait for them, so they were sure to put as much distance between Imladris and themselves as possible.

Legolas was quiet, unable to accept the fact that he was only able to fire a few arrows before his left arm grew unable to hold the bow. It bothered him greatly, but he was slightly comforted by the fact that if his left arm became useless, he would still be able to fight one-handed with one of his knives.

Aragorn knew his friend's thoughts, but he said nothing, recognizing Legolas' mind at work. He quietly studied his friend, noticing how strange it was to see pinkness in the elf's cheeks from the chilly weather. _Further proof of his mortal health, _he thought, sadly. "Are you warm enough, Legolas?" he suddenly blurted.

The look that Legolas gave Aragorn made the human inwardly wince at how pathetic his question had sounded.

"Aye," Legolas said. "I am fine."

Aragorn could see that it was a lie; the elf's voice had sounded strangely choked, as if he were trying to hold back from coughing.

The human's suspicion was proved correct when Legolas suddenly started to cough. He rode closer to the elf's horse, reaching out to force Gwaeren to halt.

"No, I'm all right," Legolas wheezed.

Aragorn shook his head. "We'll stop for a short rest. _You_ may be 'all right', but _I_ am hungry."

Knowing that Aragorn was using that as an excuse, Legolas sighed, but it started him off coughing again.

Aragorn dismounted, reaching up to grab his friend's arm. "Come down."

"I am!" Legolas exclaimed, irritated. "I am…not a…weak elfling…" he said, in between coughs.

The human wisely said nothing, sympathizing with his friend's understandable frustration.

Legolas dismounted, trying to stop coughing as he sat on a fallen log.

"Don't suppress it," said Aragorn, handing him the canteen of cherry-bark tea.

Legolas said nothing, drinking the tea. He watched as Aragorn searched for firewood, the human looking at him every few seconds to be sure that he was all right.

"How is your breathing?" the human called out.

"Fine," Legolas lied, the shout worsening his coughing fit.

Aragorn came back with some wood, frowning at the sight of his friend holding his head with one hand as if the coughing was making him dizzy. The waterskin rested in the elf's left hand, which stuck out of the sling, and the angle in which he held it suggested that there was no more tea left.

Aragorn crossed to their horses and quickly removed the packs.

Legolas' eyes were closed when he felt something bump his arm, and he opened them to see another waterskin in his friend's hand. He took it, gratefully, as Aragorn sat a bottle of juniper oil beside him on the log.

The human crossed back to the pile of wood and set it ablaze before returning to Legolas and sitting beside him.

The elf tried to control the wheezing in his breath as he looked at his friend. "We need not stop," he said.

Aragorn gestured to their east. "We approach the mountains. I thought it wise to refresh ourselves before we begin to cross them."

Legolas gave no reply, drinking more of the tea before setting the waterskin in his lap and rubbing his eyes with one hand. He was tired and cold, and hated the feeling.

A hand suddenly touched his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Aragorn's worried face.

"The fever has not returned," the human said, answering his friend's questioning gaze. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Legolas said.

Aragorn shook his head at the obvious lie. Saying nothing, he took in the sight of his friend for a minute, before standing and moving towards their packs again.

Legolas watched, wondering what he was doing.

Aragorn removed a cloak from his own pack, knowing that his would be thicker than Legolas' own. He walked back to his friend and proceeded to put it on him.

"I don't need that," Legolas protested. "The coat is adequate. Besides, I have my own cloak should I require it."

"Mine is warmer," Aragorn said, pinning the cloak at Legolas' throat. "You shiver."

Legolas inwardly sighed, though he was grateful for the added warmth. He blinked when Aragorn pulled the hood over his head, frowning at the amused expression on the human's face.

Aragorn smiled at his friend, knowing how Legolas hated to be fussed over. His smile widened as he grabbed the elf's hand and started to shove it into a glove.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed. "I can at least do _that_ on my own."

"With only _one_ usable arm?" said Aragorn, not letting go. "An amazing feat, mellon-nin!"

Legolas sighed, catching himself from breathing too deeply, lest he cough again.

Finished, Aragorn stood, smiling down at his friend. Smirking, he reached out and tugged the cloak's hood over Legolas' eyes before walking back towards the fire.

Legolas pushed it up and glared at his friend's back, though it quickly melted into a slight smile.

They stayed there for over an hour, eating and using the fire to warm their chilly bodies, before once more mounting their horses and riding into the mountains.

The weather seemed to get even colder the further they rode, and Aragorn wondered if an early winter was coming to Middle Earth.

Legolas wondered the same thing. He'd been blessed with elven endurance to temperature for so long that he couldn't be sure if the current chill was normal for this time of year. He suspected that was not actually as cold as he thought, but that his body was exaggerating the feeling because it was not accustomed to it.

A sudden wind blew past them, and Aragorn frowned at the sight of dark clouds. They hung low but were well ahead of them, perhaps over Mirkwood itself. Aragorn sincerely hoped that they wouldn't ride into a rainstorm.

Legolas held onto his horse's mane tightly as they ascended the mountains, shocked to realize that his balance seemed to be off. He'd had no idea that the vanwacoi would affect him in this manner, and he wondered if it would hinder his fighting ability.

Aragorn pushed hair from his face when the wind blew again, and he looked at Legolas. The elf had obediently kept his hood up, perhaps realizing that it helped to hold in his body heat.

Legolas noticed his friend looking at him, and smiled slightly. "I am fine, you need not ask."

Aragorn nodded. "You should be made aware that the air gets thinner the higher we ascend," he said. "You likely never noticed it before, but now…"

Legolas lowered his eyes. "Aye, _now_…"

"It might affect your breathing, because of your lung condition," Aragorn continued, with a sigh.

"And you wish for me to inform you if it does," Legolas stated.

The human nodded.

Legolas returned the nod. "All right."

Aragorn was slightly surprised at his friend's quick acquiescence. Studying the elf, he wondered if perhaps it was already affecting him, but he couldn't see any evidence to testify to the fact.

It took them an hour to reach the correct path, and they rode quietly, ascending higher and higher.

Aragorn kept looking at Legolas, soundlessly assessing his friend's condition. He deliberately avoided conversation, as he didn't want the elf to waste precious breath.

The thinner air was becoming noticeable to Legolas, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it when they'd ridden through the mountains on their way to Rivendell. He opened his mouth to ask Aragorn, but closed it, not wanting the conversation to give away his growing breathlessness. He realized that his lung condition hadn't developed until well after they'd arrived in Imladris, and assumed that to be the answer.

Before another hour had passed, Aragorn forced Legolas to stop. The elf had grown paler, and was having obvious difficulty breathing.

"Why did you not _say_ anything?" the human demanded.

"I was about to," Legolas said, his voice soft and halting. "It was…bearable…until now."

Aragorn quickly dug out the juniper oil, alarmed at the slightly bluish tinge to his friend's lips.

Legolas closed his eyes, hanging his head as he clutched Gwaeren's mane. The horse could hear her master's gasps, and neighed with concern.

Juniper oil in hand, Aragorn jumped down from his horse, standing beside Gwaeren as the mare knelt, seemingly knowing the human's intentions.

Legolas tightened his fist in his horse's mane as she moved, and suddenly Aragorn was pulling him off the mare's back.

Aragorn sat his friend against the still-kneeling horse, pushing the elf's hood back and the hair out of his face. A stab of fear shot through Aragorn's stomach at the sight of the elf's closed eyes and blue lips. "Breathe the vapors, Legolas!" he exclaimed, desperately, holding the bottle of juniper oil before his friend's face, keeping his other hand against Legolas' cheek to hold his head up.

The elf's gasps were shallow in the thin air, but he was still conscious, if only barely. He dimly heard his friend, and tried to take deeper breaths.

"Good, mellon-nin, keep breathing," Aragorn said, his heart racing as he watched the elf's struggle. It would take longer than usual for Legolas' breathing to ease up, for the fumes worked faster when the oil was heated. He refused to leave Legolas alone though, until the elf regained at least _some_ control over his breathing.

It was another agonizing minute or two before Legolas finally felt the juniper oil doing its job, and he became aware of Aragorn's hand on the side of his face. Opening his eyes, he tried to hold his head up under his own power, wanting to abate some of his friend's worry.

Aragorn's concern grew, however, when he saw the dazed look in his friend's eyes. He could see that the elf's breathing had slightly improved, and transferred his hand to the elf's shoulder. "I need to start a fire," he said, enunciating each word to be sure that his friend understood.

Legolas nodded, licking dry lips.

Aragorn didn't like the glazed look that his friend displayed, and his nervousness grew. "Legolas," he said. "Where are we?"

"Mountains," Legolas said, not wasting breath on unnecessary words.

"On our way to find…?"

"Raenwe."

Aragorn nodded, relieved. He picked up the elf's hand and wrapped his fingers around the juniper oil.

The elf held onto it tightly, closing his eyes again as he listened to his friend retrieve the wood that he'd brought with them into the mountains.

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas, relieved to see that his lips were no longer blue, but his friend was still struggling to breathe properly. He hurried back, throwing the wood to the ground and attempting to set it aflame.

Legolas' eyes were still shut, and he didn't realize that he had slowly drifted sideways until his head suddenly made contact with his horse's shoulder, who nickered with anxiety where she knelt, turning her head and nudging her master's face. "I'm…all right…" he whispered to his faithful mare.

The horse neighed, apparently not agreeing.

Aragorn looked up at the sound. The human had fished out another bottle of juniper oil and had poured it into a pot, holding it over the fire. "Legolas!" he called, when he saw his friend slumped against his steed.

Legolas opened his eyes, trying to give his friend a reassuring look.

Aragorn sighed, holding the pot lower in the flames, not caring that he wasn't far from getting burned.

Legolas suddenly started coughing, inwardly groaning at having failed to prevent it. The breath that he'd regained fled, and he was left desperately gasping once more.

Aragorn's heart did a flip when he saw Legolas tilt closer to the ground, holding himself up with his good arm, his golden head hanging as he coughed and gasped.

_I hope that this oil has heated long enough!_ the human thought as he stood and rushed back to his friend. Sitting the pot on the ground, he grabbed the elf by the front of his coat and sat him up straighter, holding him up with one hand while he held the pot of oil in the other.

Legolas inhaled as deeply as he could, trying not to cough. When he smelled the thick-scented fumes enter the air, he inwardly sighed with relief.

Aragorn watched worriedly as Legolas breathed in the healing fumes. The elf's face was so pale…

Gwaeren neighed softly again, wondering what was causing her master to suffer so.

Legolas held out his arm to ward off his mare's wandering nose, but instead placed his hand on her head, drawing comfort from the animal.

Aragorn was relieved at his friend's action, as it showed that he was mentally aware of his surroundings.

Legolas was soon able to take in more air, and he reopened his eyes, breathing heavily now rather than gasping.

Aragorn took a deep breath himself, smiling at his friend. "Are you all right?" he asked. He knew what the elf's answer would be, and that it would be a lie, but he needed to hear it.

"Aye," the elf whispered, re-closing his eyes as he attempted to compose himself.

Aragorn clasped his friend's shoulder, offering his support.

Gwaeren neighed again, but it sounded happy, if that was possible. She nudged his face again, and Legolas couldn't help but smile.

Aragorn tried to push her head away from the elf, but Gwaeren used her nose to knock his hand away.

"Hannon le," Legolas suddenly said.

"For what?"

Legolas reopened his eyes, taking another breath before speaking again. "Everything," he said.

Aragorn smiled.

"For your care," Legolas said. "For always being there—" he paused, taking another breath. "—when I need you…"

"I know, mellon-nin," said Aragorn, squeezing the elf's shoulder. "Don't speak, save your breath. You are my brother, Legolas, I will _always_ be there."

Legolas smiled again, his breath suddenly hitching in his chest…but it wasn't due to his lung condition.

Aragorn pulled the hood back over his friend's head and sat the pot of juniper oil on the elf's lap, moving to sit beside him. Together, the two friends leaned against the horse, taking a few minutes to rest.

Legolas closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. He was so tired…

Aragorn watched his friend as he fell asleep. The elf's head lolled slowly to the side, stopping against the human's shoulder. Aragorn smiled, gently wrapping his arm around his friend's back, not wanting to risk Legolas losing his balance while sleeping and further injuring his shoulder.

When Legolas woke an hour later, he was slightly disoriented, not remembering having fallen asleep.

"Sleep well?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas blinked, realizing that his head was resting against his friend's shoulder. "Aye," he replied, groggily.

"Good," Aragorn said. "You needed the rest."

Legolas gave no reply, raising his good arm to push hair out of his face as he straightened up.

"How is your breathing?" Aragorn asked.

"Normal," Legolas answered, sounding relieved.

Aragorn smiled, standing and giving his friend a hand up.

Within minutes, they were again on their way, and the rest of the day's traveling was thankfully uneventful.

Aragorn decided to stop shortly after sunset, and quickly built a fire. He noticed with dismay that this night promised to be colder than the last.

Legolas was determined to assist his friend this time, and he one-handedly opened the packs and took out their supplies.

Aragorn heard him, and turned around. He opened his mouth to tell his friend that he would take care of it, but stopped, knowing that it was important to the elf to help out in any way that he was able.

Legolas brought Aragorn some of the things that he needed, and sat before the fire.

Aragorn watched his friend, able to see that something appeared to be bothering him. "Legolas?"

The elf looked up, knowing what his friend was asking. "I wonder what my father is doing at this moment. I cannot even imagine how upset he was when he found out that we left."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye. But somehow, I don't think that they were surprised."

Legolas smiled slightly.

Aragorn poured some cherry-bark tea into a pot, warming it over the fire. He watched as Legolas looked up at the darkening sky, squinting.

"I cannot see all of the stars," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn sighed. "You shall, soon," he promised.

Legolas looked back at Aragorn, smiling slightly. A strong wind suddenly blew, pushing the hood from his head.

Aragorn looked off into the distance, thankfully seeing no storm approaching. He watched as trees down below swayed in the breeze, and looked at Legolas again. "Can you still hear them?"

Legolas met his eyes, as he pulled the hood back over his head. "The trees? Aye," he said, sounding relieved. "The vanwacoi has not stolen _that_ from me."

Aragorn smiled, feeling as relieved as Legolas did.

"They are saddened," Legolas suddenly said, looking down the mountains. "They know of my plight."

Aragorn removed the tea from the fire, pouring it into a cup and adding the miruvor. "Do they know where Raenwe is?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head. "They can only say that we are heading in the right direction."

Aragorn stood and sat beside his friend, handing him the cup. "That is good. As we get closer, we can use them as a guide."

Legolas nodded, sipping the tea.

Conversation was light that night, as they were both too plagued with thoughts to speak much. Legolas feel asleep not long after their supper, making Aragorn promise to wake him for a watch.

Aragorn sighed as he watched his friend sleep. He had again made Legolas recline against his pack, not wanting to take any chances with his breathing, as the elf was still recovering from his illness. He considered not waking Legolas for his watch, but knew that the elf would be very upset if he did that.

Sighing again, Aragorn rubbed his tired eyes, knowing that he had no choice but to give Legolas a watch, as he was exhausted from being awake the previous night. He suddenly realized with surprise that he had done the same thing the night before that, as they had left Rivendell late in the night and there had been only one watch to be had. He could not go a third night without sleep.

Legolas suddenly made a noise and inhaled sharply, shifting slightly. The quick breath caused him to cough slightly but he remained asleep, denying his lungs the chance to spasm.

Aragorn reached for the bottle of juniper oil that he had nearby, and he poured it into a pot, warming it over the fire. When it was sufficiently heated, he brought it to his friend, kneeling beside him.

"Legolas," he whispered, gently touching his good shoulder. "Legolas?"

The elf opened his eyes, immediately starting to cough.

Aragorn held the pot before his friend's face, not wanting the elf to begin his watch on a breathless note.

The coughing fit didn't last too long, thankfully, and Legolas wiped his eyes. "All quiet?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded. "How do you feel? If you cannot last your entire watch, wake me, and I'll—"

"I will be fine," Legolas said, seeing by the position of the stars that Aragorn had kept watch longer that he needed to.

Aragorn nodded. "All right. Here," he said, holding out the pot of juniper oil. "In case you have need of it. If you begin to suffer another attack, wake me."

Legolas nodded, reaching for the pot. He was startled when the human suddenly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Swear it," said Aragorn, looking very serious. "Swear that you will wake me if you suffer an attack."

"I swear," said Legolas, seeing how important it was to his friend.

Aragorn nodded, and his expression softened. Letting go of his friend, he patted his arm before crawling to his bedroll.

Legolas watched as his friend closed his eyes, but he suspected that Aragorn would remain awake for a while to ensure that he was all right. Sighing noiselessly, Legolas stood, placing the pot of juniper oil close to the fire to keep it warm. Going back to his bedroll, he picked up a blanket and wrapped it around himself as he sat on a fallen log, looking out into the night.

A cold breeze wafted by, and Legolas closed his eyes as it tickled his face. He found that his nose felt numb, and he tried to wiggle it to bring back some feeling. He felt Aragorn's gaze on him, but it disappeared quickly as the exhausted human fell asleep.

Legolas reopened his eyes and looked up at the blackened night. The stars twinkled in the sky and the trees swayed in the wind. Standing, he pulled the blanket closer around himself, trying to hold back a shiver as he walked to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

_What has happened to you? _he was startled to suddenly hear.

_An evil affliction,_ he answered the tree.

_It is an ancient one, _the tree replied.

_Aye,_ Legolas said. _My friend and I go to reclaim what I have lost._

_We wish you well,_ the tree said. _It pains us to see one of your kind suffer so. _

Legolas smiled. _Hannon le. Your feelings warm my heart._

_I wish that we could do something to warm your body,_ said the tree.

Legolas realized that his shivering had increased, and the tree could obviously sense it. _I do not like the cold,_ he admitted.

_You should not be forced to endure it! _the tree exclaimed, sounding angry.

Legolas sighed, placing a hand on the bark. _Peace, mellon-nin. We will find the elf who harmed me, and I shall be well. You will see._

The tree seemed to agree. _Yes, Thranduilion, you will be victorious._

Legolas smiled, lowering himself to sit against the bark.

_Rest, _said the tree, sensing the elf's tiredness. _I will alert you if danger nears._

Having entrusted his life to the trees countless times during his millennia of life, Legolas had no need to hesitate. _The human…_he said, even as his eyes began to close.

_We will watch over him as we do you,_ said the faithful tree. _Fear not; nothing shall harm either of you._

_Hannon le, mellon-nin, _Legolas said, as he fell into a doze. _Hannon le…_


	24. Orcs!

When Aragorn woke, dawn had long since risen. Slightly confused, he sat up, looking around for Legolas. He spotted his friend sitting against a tree, but the elf's slumped, unmoving posture alarmed him and he jumped to his feet. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, rushing over.

Legolas' eyes were closed as he slept against the tree, a blanket wrapped around his cold form.

Aragorn grabbed his friend by the arms, and Legolas' eyes fluttered, but did not open.

Nervously placing his fingers against the pulse in the elf's neck, Aragorn found it beating steadily. Feeling his friend's forehead next, he found it cold rather than warm, and realized that the elf had simply fallen asleep. _But on his watch? Legolas fell asleep on his watch!_

Sliding his arms under his friend, Aragorn carried him to his bedroll, gently laying him down and covering him with more blankets. Sitting back, he studied the elf, shocked at the events. _I knew that I should have let him sleep! He is not even healthy enough to keep watch!_

Legolas slept for another two hours, waking to find Aragorn's worried face above him.

"Are you all right?" the human asked.

Legolas blinked, unsure as to the reason for the question. "Aye," he said, pulling a hand out from the blankets to rub an eye. He suddenly remembered that he'd been sitting against the tree, and he frowned. "What happened?"

"That was _my_ next question," Aragorn said. "I found you asleep on your watch!" It wasn't said accusingly, but worriedly.

Legolas sat up, pushing hair out of his face. "Forgive me!" he exclaimed, realizing that the human didn't know of the true events. "We weren't defenseless, mellon-nin," he said. "The trees protected us."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose. "The trees?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye. The one that I rested against sympathized with my plight, and told me that it would keep watch over us."

Aragorn was relieved at those words, and nodded.

Legolas studied him, unsure of the human's thoughts. "Estel, I would never forsake my watch, you know that…"

"Of course not, Legolas!" said Aragorn. "That is why I was so worried to find you sleeping. Worry not; you put your trust in the tree, and you have my trust in you."

Legolas smiled, relieved.

The day was just as cold as the previous one, and they packed up the campsite and continued on their journey.

Legolas felt physically better today, and his lungs didn't cause him any problems. The occasional coughing continued, but that was to be expected, as he was still recovering from a serious illness.

The day turned colder than they anticipated as night approached. It felt like mid-winter rather than late autumn. As they journeyed further and further, they found that the sky looked darker and darker.

Legolas was positively freezing. They'd both donned more of their clothes in layers, and Aragorn was wearing Legolas' cloak, leaving his own on the elf, as the made-for-a-human cloak was warmer then the elven one.

Legolas suddenly started coughing, and Aragorn turned to look at him. He watched as Legolas retrieved his waterskin of cherry-bark tea, drinking it almost greedily, coughing in between swallows.

The fit lasted longer than the previous ones, and the human stopped his horse, assuming that the elf had had enough for the day.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, his voice sounding scratchy until he cleared his throat. "We are almost at the end of the mountains."

"We're stopping," said Aragorn. "It's too cold; we need a fire. It won't do for you to suffer a setback in your recovery."

Legolas frowned, but said nothing. Truth be told, he felt frozen and tired, and made no further complaint as he dismounted from his mare.

Aragorn quickly started a fire, inwardly sighing with relief at the welcome heat. He looked up as Legolas sat beside him, still coughing a little.

The elf stretched out his hands to the fire, relishing in the sensation. "Is it I," he said. "Or is this weather abnormally cold for this time of year?"

"It is," Aragorn replied. "I'm rather shocked at just _how_ cold it is. Hopefully, it will not last."

Legolas nodded.

The night proved uneventful, until shortly before dawn. Legolas was on watch, and he began to feel as if something wasn't right. He took his left arm out of the sling, and carefully unslung his bow. He sighed as he peered through the darkness, wishing that he still had his superior elven sight. He could not ascertain what was nearing them, if anything.

Aragorn turned over in his sleep, and Legolas chose that moment to wake him.

"Estel."

The human jumped, bolting to a sitting position. "What is it?" he asked, recognizing his friend's wary tone.

"I am not sure," the elf whispered. "But something nears us."

Aragorn stood, grasping his sword as they looked around themselves for the threat.

"Orcs!" Legolas suddenly said, sounding slightly nervous.

Alarm for the elf filled Aragorn, as he realized that Legolas would have to fight with his bad arm and weakened body. He felt a jolt of fear shoot through him at the thought of Legolas' lungs' reaction to the exertion, but before he was able to say anything, their foes suddenly appeared.

Legolas pulled up his bow and quickly fired two shots, pain marring his fair features as he continued to shoot despite it. When an arrow missed, he unsheathed his knives, holding one in his left hand, though not involving the arm in the fight if he didn't have to.

Aragorn was relieved that his friend had been able to shoot down some of their enemies, but as he slashed at the orcs with his sword, he wondered what it had cost the elf.

Legolas kept his left arm immobile as much as he could, using it only for quick stabs. The pain was excruciating as he fought, and his breath came faster and faster until he was unable to take in deep breaths. His lungs felt like they were being squeezed and he faltered.

Legolas heard an orc creep up behind him and he swung around to prevent the blow, but the creature had already begun his swing, knocking the knives from the elf's hands, sending them flying.

Legolas lost his balance when his shoulder protested the strike, and he gasped when the orc grabbed him and pulled him away.

Another of the foul creatures grabbed him from behind, and Legolas suddenly found himself being pushed down to the ground. He struggled and fought, but his strength was waning, the little breath that he was taking in greatly hindering him.

"Tasty elf!" one of the orcs exclaimed, sending a chill down Legolas' spine as he was forced down to his stomach.

His arms were suddenly extended out in front of him, and he gave a loud cry as his left arm was forced into a position where it was unable to go, due to his shoulder. Pain shot through him and he struggled, trying to pull his arm to his body.

The orc holding his arms down to the ground let go with one hand, whacking the elf on the head to stop his movement.

Legolas' chin smacked into the ground, and he narrowly missed biting his tongue. His breath became more labored as he struggled, and he found that a third orc was holding his legs.

"Tasty elf!" the second orc said again.

Trying to twist his head around to see what the creature was doing, his eyes widened in fear as the orc lowered his head, to bite him.

Legolas wasn't surprised at all when the evil monster chose his injured shoulder.

Aragorn whipped around at the sound of his friend's sudden scream. His heart began to race, as he knew what it took to force such a sound from the elf.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Killing the last two orcs that fought him, Aragorn rushed to his friend, picking up Legolas' dropped knives along the way, throwing them at the two orcs that held his friend down.

The creatures toppled over, and the last orc turned, jumping to his feet and giving Aragorn a bloody smile, lifting his sword to plunge it into the elf's back.

Aragorn knew that he wouldn't reach Legolas in time to prevent the blow, so he used all of his energy in a desperate lunge, throwing himself into the orc and knocking it back.

The orc's sword fell on top of Legolas, and the creature tripped backwards over the elf's legs.

Landing on top of their foe, Aragorn grabbed the orc's sword and stabbed it with its own blade, before turning to assess his friend. "Legolas?!"

The elf had turned onto his right side, carefully grasping his left arm and slowly pulling it towards himself, hugging it to his chest as he gasped for air.

Aragorn scrambled to his feet, quickly lifting his friend and running back towards the fire. Sitting the elf against his pack, Aragorn grabbed the pot of juniper oil and held it before his face.

Legolas gasped and coughed, grimacing from the agony that enveloped his shoulder.

Aragorn scanned his friend's body for wounds, relieved to find none besides the bite mark that he knew was on the back of Legolas' bad shoulder. Glancing to where they'd done battle, he was relieved that the orc party had been small, or the ailing elf would not have escaped with only one injury.

Legolas continued to cough, his gasping abating slightly as he was able to take in more air. He blinked his eyes, looking around the camp.

"Be calm," Aragorn soothed. "The orcs are dead. Just breathe, mellon-nin."

Legolas re-closed his eyes, concentrating on inhaling the oil vapors.

When the elf had regained control over his breathing, Aragorn sat the pot of oil on his lap, moving around behind him to check his shoulder. He was both relieved and horrified at the sight.

The many layers of clothing had prevented the orc from taking a chunk out of Legolas' skin, but there were multiple bites, as if the orc had savagely chewed on the elf. He sighed as he went back around Legolas, opening the coat and gingerly easing the elf's arm out of the sleeve.

Legolas tried not to show the pain in his face as the human worked. "Bad?" he asked.

Aragorn glanced up at him. "Bad enough, but it could've been worse." His hands suddenly stilled as he seemed to realize something.

"What?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn started removing the elf's shirts, inwardly cursing the cold weather. "The orc's rotting teeth…" he said.

Legolas grimaced; realizing that with the health of a mortal, the wound would likely become infected thanks to whatever foul matter was on the orc's teeth.

Aragorn grabbed his bag of healing herbs, placing some in a cup and adding a little water, mashing it into a paste. He used it to clean the wounds, making sure that they were free of any foreign substance before bandaging the shoulder tightly. He dared not stitch them, not wanting to seal in any germs.

Legolas' eyes were tightly closed. He was freezing and the pain in his shoulder was enough to make him literally feel sick. He reopened his eyes when Aragorn knelt in front of him and replaced the tunics and coat.

Aragorn quickly made the elf some painkilling tea, loading it with infection-fighting herbs. He watched as Legolas drank it, hoping that the drugs would take effect quickly. "Lie back," he said, taking the cup.

Legolas shook his head. "Dawn has risen. We must move on."

Aragorn shook his head. "Rest for a while, regain some strength."

Legolas knew that he'd never win the argument, and so he complied, leaning against his pack, wincing when his shoulder made contact with it.

Aragorn turned to close his bag of herbs, but a sudden gasp from Legolas made him look up.

"Estel!" Legolas said, sounding alarmed. "Where are the horses?"

Aragorn jumped to his feet, seeing that dead orcs were the only creatures that surrounded their campsite.

Legolas was right; both horses were missing.

Walking away from the campfire, Aragorn called the horse's names, whistling loudly to draw their attention.

Legolas did the same, ignoring the massive pain in his shoulder as he walked in the other direction, looking down off the mountain.

Aragorn soon headed back, not wanting to leave Legolas alone. He found the campsite empty, and called the elf's name worriedly.

"Here, Aragorn!" he heard.

The human watched as his friend headed towards him, hugging his arm to his chest. He suddenly realized what else was missing. "Where is your sling?"

Legolas looked around, pointing.

Aragorn retrieved it from the ground, pushing the elf to sit down again as he draped it over Legolas' head, resting the arm in it.

Legolas sighed as he again leaned against his pack. "What happened to the horses?" he wondered, worried about his mare.

Aragorn sighed. "I did not see. The orcs must have driven them off." He shook his head. "Mayhap they will have returned by the time that you wake."

_Wake? _Legolas thought. _Ai, what herbs did he give me?_ Sleep arrived to claim him before he had a chance to ask.

Aragorn covered his friend with all the blankets, looking up at the sky. It was cloudy, and with the temperature being as cold as it was, he knew that anything that fell would be in the form of snow.

_Ai!_ he thought._ It is much too early for snow! _He sighed as he looked at Legolas. The elf was weak and injured, and now they had no horses…if it truly began to snow, they were in serious trouble.

* * *

Snow...what a coincidence...I got like 6 inches of it last night! LOL! We get snow showers in November, but never _accumulating _snow _this _early...wow...


	25. Let it Snow!

When Legolas awoke, he was surprised to feel a blanket covering his face, with the edge lifted to allow him to breathe fresh air. He opened his eyes with a frown, wondering what on earth had made Aragorn do something like that. Reaching up, he tugged the blanket off his face.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

Snow covered the ground: large flakes falling rapidly.

Aragorn was sitting beside him, and he couldn't help but smile at his friend's shocked expression.

Legolas shook his head, in shock. "Snow!"

"Aye, Legolas, very good."

Legolas pulled his good arm out from under his blanket, picking up some of the white stuff. "It's snowing!"

"Your point, mellon-nin?" said Aragorn. "Ah, it's on your ears."

Legolas shot a humored expression at his friend, before once more looking at the falling snow. "It never snows this early."

Aragorn nodded. "I know." He inwardly sighed, extremely upset despite his humorous words. _How will Legolas continue this journey without a horse? And in the snow! Why did nature have to betray us now, of all times?_

Legolas suddenly looked around the campsite, noting the continued absence of the horses.

Aragorn knew his thoughts. "They have not returned. There are no tracks to follow."

Legolas sighed, realizing the truth in his statement. _Nothing_ could leave tracks in rocky terrain. "We must go on without them," he said.

Aragorn said nothing. They still had a two days journey to the Mirkwood Palace _with_ the horses. Now, with Legolas' condition and the untimely snow, there was no telling how long it would take.

"Mayhap the horses will catch up with us," said Legolas. "They know where we are headed."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, that is true."

Legolas watched the falling snow for another minute, before pulling the blankets off and attempting to stand.

"Wait," said Aragorn, putting a hand on his friend's chest to stop him. "Let me check your wound. How is the pain?"

Legolas had been trying to ignore his pain, but the sound of the word seemed to make him notice it all the more. "Bearable," he lied. "How long did I sleep?"

"Three hours," said Aragorn, reaching to unbutton Legolas' coat.

Legolas shifted away from him, blocking his friend's access. "There is no reason to check it so soon," he said. "Let us go."

Aragorn would not be deterred. He held Legolas in place again, going behind him and checking the bandage through the hole in the elf's coat. Blood had soaked through, as he expected. "The bandage needs to be changed."

"Later," said Legolas, stubbornly. Shifting his position, he used his friend's shoulder to push himself up, which also served to prevent Aragorn from touching him again.

The human sighed, but it turned into a worried frown when his friend began coughing.

Legolas was slightly taken by surprise by the coughing fit, and that combined with his blood loss made him waver where he stood.

Aragorn took his good arm, sitting Legolas down again as he reached for the cherry-bark tea that he'd warmed by the fire. He poured miruvor into it, hoping that their supply of the strength-giving drink would last until they reached the palace.

Legolas took the cup without protest, drinking it down, secretly relieved to have something warm inside his freezing body. He still couldn't believe that snow had come so soon.

Aragorn picked up the blankets and wrapped them around his friend, moving to pack their belongings and dissolve the campsite.

Legolas started to stand, intending to help, but changed his mind with a sigh. He knew that Aragorn would argue for him to sit again, and he knew that they didn't have time for a quarrel.

Aragorn quickly finished, moving to the fire with the intention of putting it out. One look at the shivering elf made him inwardly curse nature, and he put out the fire with a heavy heart.

Legolas looked at Aragorn when the human knelt before him. "Estel?"

The human sighed. "As much as I would like for you to keep the blankets while we travel, if you do, they will be soaked and useless to us when night falls…"

Legolas nodded, removing them with one hand. "Of course, take them."

Aragorn sighed as he shoved them into his pack. He had no idea how they would get through this day. Looking up at the sky, the snow didn't appear to stopping anytime soon, and there was already about two inches on the ground. "Come," he said, reaching a hand out to his friend.

Legolas took it, hiding a wince of pain as the human pulled him to his feet.

The descent down the mountain path was difficult. Not only did the snow make it slippery, but Legolas' injury made it very dangerous for the elf. Aragorn held onto him tightly lest he fall, and so far, they had avoided mishap.

Aragorn saw a large boulder jutting out from the side of the mountain, and he sat Legolas down.

"W-what are we doing," the elf said, frowning at the uncharacteristic stutter.

"Catch your breath," Aragorn said, sitting beside him.

Legolas said nothing, inwardly grateful for the rest. He wrapped his good arm around himself, trying to create more warmth.

Aragorn wrapped an arm around his friend, hoping to lend some body heat, though he knew that he hadn't much himself. While it wasn't _bitterly_ cold, the temperature was much too low to be outside for a long period of time, and the falling snow made it all the worse, by making them wet.

Aragorn suddenly felt something bump his shoulder, and looked to see Legolas leaning against him. The elf's eyes were closed and his breathing heavy; Aragorn knew that the cold weather could cause problems with his friend's lungs.

As if on cue, Legolas started coughing and Aragorn unslung the waterskin from his shoulder, removing the cap and offering it to his friend.

Legolas took it, his frozen fingers fumbling to hold onto it as he drank. The tea was very cold, but the cherry-bark worked well to calm his coughs.

They sat there for a few more minutes before moving on, both of them eager to be off the mountain. It was their hope that the snow would be lighter on lower ground.

Thankfully, they were right.

The flakes were falling at a slower rate, and there was less snow on the earth. The wind was also lighter, and that served to make them feel a little warmer.

Travel was still slow and difficult however, as their limbs became numb from the cold. They walked close together; Aragorn holding Legolas tightly against himself to provide the elf with body heat, as well as to prevent him from possibly slipping and causing more harm to his shoulder.

Legolas remained quiet, too busy shivering to be able to speak. He grew exhausted as the day wore on, and he knew that Aragorn's tight hold was the only thing keeping him going.

They took frequent breaks, Legolas finally allowing Aragorn to re-bandage his wound.

As evening approached, Aragorn broke the silence. "We need sh-shelter for the night," he said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

Legolas was unable to speak, nodding instead.

"A-ask the trees?" Aragorn said.

Legolas slowly turned his head, looking at his friend. It took him a sluggish minute to understand what his friend meant, and they stopped beside a large pine.

Reaching out his good arm, Legolas placed his hand against the bark, resting his forehead against it. _Oh great tree, _Legolas said, with an inward sigh. _We desperately need your help._

_I heard the human, _the tree answered, before Legolas had a chance to continue. _We shall help you._

Aragorn looked up when he heard a loud rustling, and he watched as huge branches fell to the snowy ground; pine needles intact.

Several more thumps sounded around them, as other pines dropped their own, while a leafless oak dropped branches that they could use as firewood.

Legolas smiled, suddenly feeling slightly choked up. _Hannon le. You may have saved us from a cold death._

The tree was glad to help, and it told him so.

Legolas straightened up stiffly, watching as Aragorn shrugged their packs from his shoulders and started to gather the tree branches. Legolas gathered the oak branches, making a pile and attempting to start a fire. It took him several tries to get a flame going, as his trembling from the cold interfered greatly.

Aragorn assembled the pine branches, tying them together with rope. He took some of the larger oak pieces and stuck them in the snow, before tying the pine branches to them and creating a lean-to. It effectively blocked the wind and flakes, and he used a pine branch as a broom, sweeping away the snow and placing the pine branches on the ground, laying blankets over them.

Legolas watched, amazed how fast Aragorn had done it. He wished that he could've helped his friend, but there was no way that he could do anything to assist with only one arm. Aragorn had put up the lean-to with the fire right at the opening, and Legolas stood and went under the shelter, sitting on the blanket before the fire.

Aragorn joined him, relieved to be sitting and feeling warmth.

It was a while before their limbs thawed out, and Legolas lay down after they ate, unable to stay awake any longer.

Aragorn took out all of their blankets, draping them over the elf. "Will the trees keep watch for us again?" he asked.

_We will, indeed, _the great pine said to Legolas.

"Aye," Legolas told him.

Aragorn smiled. "Hannon le!" he said to the trees, lying down beside his friend and pulling the blankets up to their chins. "Sleep well," he said to Legolas. "Do not hesitate to wake me if you need anything."

Legolas could feel warmth from his friend's body as well as the fire, and he shifted closer to Aragorn. "Good night," he said, falling quickly into slumber.

* * *

When Legolas woke the next morning, he found his body feeling very stiff. He mind seemed groggy and sluggish as he looked around for Aragorn.

The human heard his friend sniff, and walked to the lean-to, finding the elf blinking blearily from where he lay. "Good morning," he said.

"Mpfh," Legolas replied, re-closing his eyes.

Aragorn frowned as he knelt beside his friend. "Are you all right?" he asked, feeling the elf's forehead. "You aren't becoming ill again, are you?"

Legolas reopened his eyes, focusing on the human. "I do not believe so, I'm just…so cold."

Aragorn sighed. "I know, mellon-nin. I loathe nature for this early winter." He smiled slightly, though he was a nervous wreck inside, fearing the notion that Legolas' body temperature was falling. He knew that it would, in both of them, but he wondered if the vanwacoi's effect on the elf would make him more susceptible to the cold. _We already know that it has, _he thought, studying his friend's pale face.

"It is n-no longer s-snowing," Legolas said, his face feeling too numb to form words correctly.

Aragorn shook his head. "It stopped before I awoke." Turning, he shot an apprehensive glance at the clouds. They were very low and dark, and he secretly feared that heavier snow was coming.

Legolas suddenly shifted, trying to sit up. His limbs felt like lead, numbed by the cold. On the bright side, though, the numbness was helping with the pain in his shoulder.

Aragorn helped him, pulling him closer to the fire and handing the elf some lembas bread.

Legolas took it, but before he had a chance to eat, his lungs protested the overnight settling of fluid.

Aragorn grabbed the pot of fresh cherry-bark tea, pouring it into a cup for his friend. He held it out, wondering when the elf would be fully recovered from his illness.

Legolas drank it with relief, grateful to have something warm inside his frozen body.

Aragorn watched his friend, closing his eyes when a gust of cold wind blew. He looked up the clouds again, wondering when the inevitable flakes would begin to fly once more.

Legolas ate the lembas bread, wishing that he had some honey to smother it with. He smiled, shaking his head at the inane thought.

Aragorn saw his friend's expression, but before he had a chance to ask him what he found so amusing, a sudden sound erupted from the elf-prince.

"Hic!"

Aragorn's jaw dropped, as Legolas looked at him with his eyes opened wide and a hand covering his mouth.

The elf slowly removed his hand, opening his mouth to speak, but all that came out was another, "Hic!"

Aragorn began laughing hysterically. "You have the hiccups! The hiccups!"

Legolas frowned. "And you find this--hic!--amusing, human?!"

"Yes!"

Legolas frowned, hiccupping again.

"All those times," said Aragorn, still laughing. "All the times that you laughed at me when I got the hiccups…now you know how it feels!" He shook his head, looking at his friend. "How _does_ it feel, Legolas?"

"HIC!"

Aragorn laughed harder, but he stopped when Legolas suddenly coughed, hiccupping in the middle of it "Hold your breath, Legolas," he said, knowing that hiccupping and coughing didn't go well together. "Take the deepest breath possible and hold it in until you can't anymore. Then let it out very slowly."

Legolas did as he was told, unable to hold it for very long because his lungs wanted to cough again. He had no choice but to give in, hiccupping again before he was able to try a second attempt.

Aragorn was no longer laughing, watching as Legolas finally managed to hold his breath long enough, before slowly letting it out.

They were both silent, waiting to see if it had worked.

"HIC!"

Aragorn snorted, shaking his head and trying to wipe the smile from his face. "Try again…inhale slowly, and hold it."

Legolas coughed again, grimacing as he obeyed.

Before the elf could let the air out too soon, Aragorn grabbed his friend's head, covering the elf's mouth and nose with his hand.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise.

Aragorn had to fight not to laugh, as he recalled Legolas doing the same thing to him a year or so ago. He watched his friend carefully, ready to quickly let go if he had to.

Legolas sat calmly, waiting.

Aragorn let go a few seconds later. "Let it out as slowly as possible."

Legolas obeyed, and they silently waited.

No further hiccups came, and Legolas smiled his relief.

Aragorn chuckled, standing to break up the camp. "That was an incident that I shall remember for the rest of my days."

Legolas shook his head. "I have no doubt of that."


	26. More Trouble

Aragorn and Legolas journeyed on. The elf was shocked to find himself walking _through_ the fallen snow rather than on top of it, and though it was odd for the elf, Aragorn was glad, for it was easier to hold onto Legolas when his friend wasn't walking six inches above him.

Legolas was sure that he'd never felt so cold in all his life. He knew that long exposure to freezing temperatures could prove fatal to mortals, and he wondered how long it took to reach that state. He was afraid to ask.

Aragorn tried to keep them going at a steady pace, wanting to get as far as possible. He ignored his own frozen body, concentrating instead on his friend; watching for any sign that indicated that the elf needed a rest.

Legolas began to cough, and Aragorn took out the waterskin of cherry-bark tea, fumbling to get his frozen fingers to open it.

The tea was ice-cold, and Legolas nearly gasped as it slid down his throat. He wondered if the liquid would ultimately do him more harm than good—being so cold, in such freezing weather—but it soothed his cough and they continued on.

As Aragorn feared, it eventually began to snow again, and it quickly became heavy.

Legolas was shivering uncontrollably, barely able to walk anymore. Aragorn considered stopping and building a fire to warm their frozen bodies, but without warning, Legolas suddenly slipped and they both fell to the ground.

Aragorn tried to get up, but his hands slid and he realized that they'd been walking on a frozen pond that'd been hidden beneath the snow. "Legolas?"

Looking up, the elf saw Aragorn kneeling beside him, looking worried. Sighing, Legolas shot him a frustrated expression. "I've fallen, and I can't get up."

Aragorn's concern fled at his friend's humorous words. Smiling slightly, he chuckled. "That must have been a very difficult admission for you to make, mellon-nin."

Legolas shot him a mock-glare.

Still smiling, Aragorn helped his friend turn onto his back, before getting behind him and gripping the elf under his arms, trying not to put too much weight on his friend's bad shoulder.

Legolas winced, trying to stand using Aragorn's support, but his legs were simply too frozen, and he slipped back down again.

Aragorn tried to pull him up, but Legolas fell again to a sitting position, making the human nearly lose his own balance.

Legolas was nearly thrown down onto his back when Aragorn suddenly started sliding around, gripping the elf's good shoulder tightly. Legolas tried to reach up to grab his friend's arm, but the motion combined with Aragorn's sent the elf falling onto his side.

The absence of the elf's body for support was Aragorn's undoing, and he tumbled down to the ice, landing on top of him.

For a second, neither of them spoke.

"It appears that we have a dilemma," said Legolas.

Aragorn started laughing.

Legolas was sick of the cold and his numb limbs, but not being able to stand up had been more humorous than he would've ever thought.

Aragorn heard his friend laugh, and it made him smile; Legolas had done that far too little lately. He frowned when the elf's laugh turned into another cough. "Are you all right?"

Legolas coughed again, nodding his head.

Aragorn sighed and tried to sit up. "It appears that there's only one way that we'll be able to stand."

Legolas looked askance at him, and Aragorn got to his knees, helping Legolas do the same.

"Give me your arm," said the human.

Legolas complied, and Aragorn tightly grasped his friend's upper arm, gesturing for Legolas to do the same.

The elf obeyed and waited for Aragorn's next command.

"When I say three, we both stand together," said the human. "Ready?"

Legolas nodded, fighting the urge to cough again.

"All right…one, two, three."

Rising together, they were unable to get very far when Legolas' legs refused to obey him. The elf's body felt like an icicle, and his whole body was numb.

Aragorn held onto his friend tighter when he had trouble standing, and he felt himself start to slip. "Legolaaaaaas!" he ground out through his teeth.

Legolas felt like a fool as he valiantly tried to remain standing. _If only I wasn't so cold!_ he thought. _I wouldn't have this trouble if I could actually feel my legs!_

Aragorn knew that they were going down, and he pulled the elf closer to his body in an effort to prevent Legolas from taking the brunt of the fall. He succeeded, and they both crashed to the ice once more.

Legolas closed his eyes, frustrated. He coughed again, wincing when it hurt his frozen lungs.

Aragorn sighed, feeling frozen himself. "We cannot lie here, it will only worsen our condition," he said, amazed that he managed to keep his frozen lips from stuttering.

Legolas tried to nod, but his muscles were too sluggish. "Forgive me, Aragorn…I-I apologize for being s-such a burden," he said, unable to prevent his teeth from chattering.

Aragorn turned, quicker then he thought his frozen body would let him. "No, Legolas, don't you _ever_ consider yourself a burden! Do you hear me?"

Legolas sighed, but he gave his human friend a slight smile. "S-shall we try again, or do y-you have another idea?"

Aragorn shook his head. "We must try again. I can think of no other way." _Besides dragging you across the lake! _he thought.

Legolas nodded, and slowly succeeded in getting to his knees.

Aragorn did the same, but then thought of something. "Try to get one leg under you _before_ we stand."

Legolas did as he was told, so that now he was down on only one knee.

Grasping his friend's arm again, Aragorn said, "Push up with that leg. Perhaps this will work."

Legolas nodded, and when Aragorn counted to three, they again tried to stand.

Aragorn's idea worked, and Legolas managed to finally get to his feet. His frozen legs shook under him, and the human quickly wrapped an arm around his friend's waist, to keep him upright. He could feel violent shivering coming from the elf, and Aragorn wondered how much longer Legolas would be able deal with this. "After we leave the ice, we will search out a place to rest."

Legolas inwardly sighed with relief at those words.

They began to walk towards the edge of the lake, very slowly. The falling snow prevented Legolas from seeing a small tree branch lying on the ice ahead of them and he stepped on it, losing his balance. With a gasp, the elf suddenly slipped and fell to the side.

Aragorn was taken by surprise, and when he tried to hold onto his friend's arm, he slipped himself, landing on his rear.

Legolas wasn't so lucky. He automatically threw out his bad arm to catch himself, but instead of breaking his fall, his hand broke through the ice and plunged into the icy water.

The elf gave a loud cry of pain and shock, landing hard on his side, his head smacking against the ice.

Aragorn frantically scurried over to his friend. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, grabbing the elf and pulling his arm from the water.

Legolas was trembling violently, the pain in his shoulder unbearable, his arm completely frozen.

Aragorn quickly pulled Legolas into a sitting position, taking the drenched glove off his friend's left hand and replacing it with his own, before undoing the buttons on the elf's soaked coat and pulling it off him.

Legolas eyes were closed; his eyes clenched shut from his pain.

Aragorn grabbed the left sleeves of Legolas' layered shirts, unceremoniously ripping each one off, desperate to get the wet fabric off his friend before frostbite had a chance to begin forming. Shrugging the pack from his shoulders, he dug out a blanket and wrapped it around the elf's bare arm, which he saw had turned blue.

Legolas' trembling increased as he sat there in the snow without a coat. Aragorn knew that the encounter with the icy water had undoubtedly lowered Legolas' body temperature even more than the weather already had, and he tied the blanket around his friend's arm, shedding his own coat and quickly putting it on Legolas.

The elf's head suddenly lolled forward as Legolas apparently lost the ability to hold it up, and Aragorn placed his hand under his friend's chin, trying to see his face. "Legolas?" he said, nervously.

Legolas' eyes were closed, and Aragorn saw with shock that there was blood on the side of his face. His heart began to race, and the human carefully laid his friend down and checked the injury.

The elf made no sound, and Aragorn was relieved to see that the cuts that he'd obtained from his fall weren't serious.

What _was_ serious was the fact that Legolas was unconscious.

Aragorn lifted the elf's eyelids and checked his pupils, relieved to see that his friend had not obtained a concussion. Sighing, he reached over for the elf's coat and put it on himself, ignoring the soaked left sleeve and the fact that it was a little too small.

Legolas remained motionless, and Aragorn quickly put the pack back on his shoulders before lifting his friend into his arms. His legs felt numb and he stumbled as he stood, clutching Legolas to his chest lest he drop him. As he turned to continue walking, his eyes passed the hole in the ice, and he stopped, looking at it with an expression of shock.

The water was nearly black. That could only mean one thing; the lake was enchanted.

Aragorn felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Looking down at Legolas, he worriedly wondered what the water's effects would have on him. Unconsciousness was a given; thankfully Legolas hadn't been completely soaked in the water, or he would not wake for days.

_Ai! _he thought, trying to quickly walk to the edge of the lake. _Out of every lake in Mirkwood, why did it have to be an enchanted one?! Why did I not notice which lake this was?!_

After what seemed an eternity, Aragorn finally made it off the lake, and he suddenly realized that the thicket that Thranduil had lead them into two months ago should be nearby.

"Where is it?!" Aragorn exclaimed, shouting at the trees. "I can't save him without your help! Where is the thicket that we took shelter in?!"

The tree that stood closest to them suddenly swayed its branches, and others joined in. It took the human a few seconds to see that only certain trees were moving, and he noticed a pattern.

They were leading him.

Aragorn started to run—or tried to, rather. He followed the swaying trees for an indeterminable amount of time before suddenly seeing the thicket ahead of him.

Giving a cry of relief, Aragorn stopped for a minute, catching his breath.

The trees' swaying grew agitated, as if telling the human to keep running.

"Thank you," Aragorn said, heading into the thicket. "Hannon le!"

The trees gave no reply, but he could almost sense them smiling.

"You are safe, mellon-nin," Aragorn whispered, as he brought his friend further and further into the dry thicket. He didn't expect an answer, and Legolas gave none.

Aragorn didn't have to go far before the snow disappeared and he was walking on dry ground. They were completely sheltered from the wind and snowflakes, and an enormous wave of relief swept through the human.

Laying Legolas down, Aragorn quickly sought out some fallen wood and built a fire. Digging through his pack, he pulled out all the blankets and wrapped Legolas in them, placing the elf as close to the fire as he dared. Even thought it was perfectly dry inside the thicket, it was still extremely cold.

Sitting beside his friend, he warmed his hands before the fire, noticing that the soaked left sleeve of Legolas' coat—which _he_ was wearing—had frozen, thereby preventing his own arm from getting wet.

When he had regained some feeling in his hands, he turned to Legolas, pressing his fingers against the pulse-point in his neck. The elf's heartbeat was beating much too slowly; proof that his body temperature was too low.

Aragorn shook his head. "Ai, Legolas! We've come so far; please do not give up now!"

The elf remained motionless, his face deathly pale and his breathing very shallow…

* * *

Aragorn blinked his sluggish eyelids, staring into their small fire in a slightly dazed state. He'd had to reduce the size of the fire because smoke had begun to fill the thicket, and he had stayed awake most of the night, holding his unconscious friend close, trying to give the elf his body heat.

Legolas never stirred, still under the effects of the enchanted water.

Aragorn sighed, watching as his breath froze in the air. Their small fire was a help, but wasn't adequate in raising their body temperatures because of it's reduced size. The human was very upset, because he knew that when they left the thicket, Legolas would be fully exposed to the elements once more. _I can hear the wind, _Aragorn thought. _Has the snow continued, or grown worse, even? Will it mean death to leave this shelter? It could mean death for Legolas to stay in it; time is growing short, Legolas needs the vanwacoi antidote!_

Aragorn sighed again, closing his eyes tiredly. _Mayhap I should get some sleep…my mind will be clearer when I wake._

Lying down, Aragorn held his friend tightly, his arms seemingly frozen around the elf. As Aragorn fell asleep, he suddenly thought of their fathers. _Ai! Are they too caught in this storm?_

* * *

Elrond and Thranduil carefully rode through the snowy mountains, worried out of their minds.

"Only _our_ children!" the king exclaimed. "Only Legolas and Aragorn would set out on a journey and end up in the middle of weather like this!"

Elrond shook his head with a sigh. They were both extremely worried; Aragorn was human, and not immune to the cold, while Legolas…_Ai, Legolas!_

"Ai!" Thranduil exclaimed, as if hearing Elrond's thoughts. "Will Legolas be able to survive this?"

"They will survive!" Elrond said, his grip in his horse's mane tightening. The two elves weren't suffering the deadly effects of the cold that Aragorn and Legolas were, for their elven bodies were as strong as ever. But they were feeling some effects from the cold weather, and the wind felt nearly strong enough to knock them off their steeds.

Thranduil suddenly stopped his horse, and Elrond halted beside him. "What is it?"

"No!" the king exclaimed. "Please tell me that my eyes deceive me!"

Elrond looked ahead through the flakes, seeing what his friend had spotted.

Legolas and Aragorn's horses.

The two elves spurred their steeds on, their hearts racing at the implications. When they came upon the horses, they saw with shock that they were both bloody.

"What has come upon our sons _now_?!" Thranduil exclaimed. "Where are they?" He dismounted, incorrectly assuming that their sons lay wounded nearby. "Legolas! Aragorn!" he shouted.

Elrond quickly looked the horses over. "The blood belongs to the horses, Thranduil!" he said. "Aragorn and Legolas must've been separated from them and continued on their journey."

The elf-king looked at him, pushing hair from his face when the wind blew it in all directions.

"Gwaeren has a wound to her leg," said Elrond. "That must be why they linger."

"Well _we_ cannot!" said Thranduil. "We cannot continue on at _their_ pace!"

Elrond shook his head, holding the hood on his head when the wind tried to whip it off. "We can and _were_, mellon-nin…we are still in the mountains and it is slippery due to the snow. I shall treat their wounds, and by the time that we are off the mountains, they will be able to match whatever pace we set. We need to take them with us, for Legolas and Aragorn will need them when we catch up to them." _If we catch up to them…_he thought.

Thranduil looked at his friend, sighing. _He is right…ai, I must calm myself! I will do Legolas no good in such a state._

Elrond walked forward and clasped Thranduil's shoulder, as the snowflakes continued to fly around them. "Let us tend the horses and we can again be on our way. Legolas and Aragorn will be fine." _I hope…_


	27. Brrrr

Hi everyone! My gosh, the problems that ff has had for over a week! Here's chapter 27, finally! I hope that the website remains stable now, lol! Thanks for all your awesome reviews...over 1,000! (gasp!) Thanks so very much; I treasure each and every one! :)

* * *

Aragorn woke to the loud rustling of leaves. Opening his eyes, he found that he was still lying in the same position, clutching Legolas in a death grip. Blinking, he heard the rustling sound again, and stiffly turned his head to see the great pines doing some sort of odd dance. 

Frowning, the human wondered if he was hallucinating before he suddenly noticed that the fire was out.

Shocked, Aragorn sat up, laying Legolas back down and attempting to get the flames going again. It took a few tries but he eventually managed, and suddenly noticed that the trees were motionless once more. Awed, he stared at them, realizing that they'd purposely made all that noise in an attempt to wake him so that he could restart the fire.

Amazed, Aragorn smiled, wishing that the trees acted this way everywhere he went. Looking at Legolas, he knew that they were doing it to help keep the elf alive. "Hannon le," he said to the trees.

A pinecone suddenly landed on his head, and his jaw dropped open.

The offending pine suddenly swayed, as if laughing.

Aragorn couldn't resist chuckling, but he stopped abruptly when he heard a soft groan behind him. "Legolas?!"

The elf was motionless, his eyebrows furrowing as his brain fought for consciousness.

Aragorn took his friend's arm, squeezing it gently. "Legolas! Please wake! Legolas?"

The elf tried to roll onto his back, but his body was too stiff and numb. Aragorn helped him, and the elf finally opened his eyes, blinking up at his friend.

"Legolas?" Aragorn repeated, worriedly.

"Estel?" said Legolas, frowning. "Where are we?"

Aragorn closed his eyes with a relieved sigh. "Ai, Legolas!" he said. "Do not _ever_ frighten me like that again!"

Legolas blinked, taking in their surroundings. "I do not understand…"

"The frozen lake," said Aragorn. "Remember? You slipped, and your arm went through the ice; into enchanted water."

Legolas' eyes opened wide with shock. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly a full day," Aragorn said. "How do you feel? Did it leave you with any lasting effects?"

Legolas was silent for a minute, as he assessed himself. "I do not believe so," he said, trying to sit up.

Aragorn helped him, and the elf immediately began coughing. The human grabbed the pot of juniper oil that he'd left at the edge of the fire, made ready for this moment.

The elf's coughing fit was long and harsh, and it took a while for Legolas to recover from it.

"My father's thicket," he eventually realized, glancing around.

Aragorn nodded, placing the pot of juniper oil in his friend's lap. "It wasn't too far from the lake, thankfully. The trees lead me to it."

Legolas looked up, giving him a puzzled look. "The trees _lead_ you? How?"

Aragorn told him, and the elf was amazed.

"I know of no other situations where a tree aided a human," Legolas said. "That is not to say that they never have—"

"They did it for _you_," said Aragorn, smiling.

Legolas returned the smile.

"Do you feel able to continue on?" Aragorn asked, knowing that the elf would reply in the affirmative even if it wasn't true.

"Aye," said Legolas, attempting to get to his feet.

"Wait, how is your shoulder?" Aragorn asked, taking his friend's good arm. "I re-tended the wound while you slept, and found no sign of infection."

Legolas was relieved to hear that. "It does not pain me much."

"Good," said Aragorn. "And your arm?"

"It feels fine," said Legolas, frowning. "Should it not?"

Aragorn sighed with relief. "The ice-cold water rendered the skin blue, mellon-nin…I feared some type of damage."

Legolas looked down at his arm, realizing that it felt heavy from within the sleeve. He remembered Aragorn wrapping a blanket around it, and his eyes opened wider when he realized that he wasn't wearing his own coat. "Estel!"

"I could not leave you in _this_!" Aragorn exclaimed, gesturing to the elf's coat on his own body. "It was wet, and so were you!"

"Did you not fear the enchanted water's effect on yourself?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "The water in the material froze. Besides, even if it melted, I did not think that enough would soak through my many-layered shirts to have much of an affect on me."

Legolas nodded, relieved. "That is likely true." Looking around the campsite, he sighed. "Do we leave now?"

"If you are truly able," said Aragorn.

"I am," the elf said, and a few minutes later, they were once again on their way.

Aragorn kept all of his attention on his friend, alert for any sign of distress from the elf. Having never been affected by enchanted water himself, he wondered if it was truly possible for Legolas to suffer no lingering effects. He'd heard of incidents where victims had suffered memory loss, but Legolas was obviously fine in that area. Aragorn supposed that Legolas had escaped unmarred due to the fact that only one limb had been wet, but he decided to keep an eye on his friend anyway.

They walked for quite a while through the thicket, both of them wondering what they would find when they left it.

A few hours later, they finally reached the end, and were relieved to find that the snow was falling very lightly. Much had piled up though, and there looked to be about a foot of it.

"We should keep a fast pace," said Legolas. "To get as far as possible in case the snow gets heavier."

Aragorn nodded. "If you tire or have difficulty breathing, tell me."

Legolas nodded in reply.

The day passed slowly as they walked, holding onto each other tightly. They took frequent short breaks, hoping to keep their strength up, but the increasing cold continued to sap their stamina. It seemed that the closer they got to the Mirkwood Palace, the lower the temperature fell.

By late afternoon, Legolas could take no more. "Estel," he gasped, breathlessly.

Aragorn looked at his friend, realizing that he'd been half-dragging the elf for who knew how long.

Legolas started coughing, and Aragorn halted, carefully lowering his friend to sit in the snow. Digging out the bottle of juniper oil, he opened it and handed it to the elf, standing to search out firewood.

"No," Legolas said, gratefully inhaling the oil fumes. "W-we n-need not s-stop," he said, his teeth chattering. "I'm f-fine."

Aragorn turned to study his friend, breathing heavily himself after the long walk.

The elf coughed again, turning his face from the biting wind.

Aragorn noticed with dismay that the snow had abruptly become heavier. Frowning, he sighed, placing a frozen hand against his mouth. _What to do?! _he thought. Legolas was obviously unable to continue, but they couldn't afford to stop now; if the snowstorm grew worse, they would be stranded too far from the palace.

"They will f-find us," Legolas suddenly said.

Aragorn's eyes widened at the elf's words. Of course! They would eventually come across one of Mirkwood's patrols! They would have food, more blankets, and most importantly: horses.

Aragorn crossed to his friend, kneeling beside him in the snow. "H-How…" he swallowed, trying to stop his own teeth from chattering. "How is your s-shoulder?" he asked, having not checked the wound yet that day.

"Numb," Legolas said, smiling slightly. _That's one thing the cold is good for._

They sat silently for a few minutes, resting and regaining their breath.

"Our f-fathers w-will lock us a-away," said Legolas, smiling through his shivers. "A-after this."

Aragorn mentally sighed with relief to see that Legolas was breathing easier. "Aye," he agreed.

They stayed put for a few more minutes, before rising and continuing on their way.

* * *

That night, Aragorn again constructed a lean-to for them to sleep in, dismayed that they hadn't yet found any of Mirkwood's soldiers. 

Legolas was also distressed of that fact, as he realized that the patrols would be closer to the palace now that the snow had come. The night was so cold that the elf was secretly afraid that he would not wake the next day.

Aragorn had the same fear for his friend. He knew that the elf's body temperature—as well as his own—had dropped, and it was only a matter of time before it fell _too_ low. He didn't fear so much for himself, as he was used to cold weather, but he knew that Legolas' body didn't know how to handle it. "Sleep well," he said, cheerfully, hoping to abate some of the elf's anxiety.

"You also," Legolas said. He fell asleep praying that they would both survive the night.

* * *

When Aragorn woke the next day, he felt so sluggish that he didn't realize where he was. He just lay there, shivering, his body stiff from cold. It took him a few minutes to realize that his arms encircled something…no, some_one_. 

"Legolas!" he exclaimed, opening his eyes and forcing his frozen body to move.

The elf lay motionless, not awakened by his friend's voice.

"No!" Aragornexclaimed. "No!" He pulled his arms away from his friend, sticking his hand inside the elf's coat and searching his neck for a pulse. His hands were so frozen that he couldn't feel a beat, and he pulled the useless glove off his hand to try again. He still felt nothing, and his body shook from more than just the cold as he rolled his friend onto his back and placed an ear on Legolas' chest. It took an agonizing few seconds, but he finally heard it; Legolas' heart was still beating.

Aragorn closed his eyes with relief, not noticing the few tears that escaped his eyelids. Listening closely, he found that the elf's heartbeat was very, very slow; much too slow to be considered normal.

Raising his head, Aragorn placed his hand before the elf's face to feel for breath, and found his inhalations to be slow and shallow. He knew that Legolas' body temperature had fallen dangerously low overnight, and he was in imminent danger of losing his life.

Jumping to his feet, Aragorn quickly stoked their meager fire back to life, heating up the cherry-bark tea. When it was finished, he carefully fed it to his friend, following it with a cup of warmed miruvor.

Legolas was completely unresponsive, but his body reflexively swallowed without difficulty.

Aragorn drank a cup of miruvor himself, hoping that it would lend him enough strength to see Legolas to safety this day. Lifting his friend into his arms, he prayed that one of Mirkwood's patrols would find them soon.

* * *

"Legolas! Please open your eyes, mellon-nin!" 

The words floated through Legolas' head, sounding very far away. The elf made no reply, enjoying the limbo that he hovered in. He was not cold there, and he felt no pain.

"Legolas!"

Something tapped his cheek, and Legolas realized that someone was calling him. He didn't recognize the voice, and wondered why they were bothering him.

"Legolas!"

The tapping grew harder, and it stung his frozen skin. Frowning, he opened his eyes slightly, wanting to know who dared to interrupt his peaceful rest.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, happily. "Legolas, you are awake!"

"Because of you," the elf slurred, his eyes drifting shut again. "W-who _are_ y-you?"

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. "Legolas, it is I, Aragorn!"

"Let me s-sleep…" Legolas whispered. "Before the elflings come…"

Aragorn frowned, a chill going down his spine. His friend may be awake, but he was definitely not coherent. _Elflings? _he wondered, before remembering that Legolas had been teaching an archery class before his kidnapping. "No, Legolas," he said, shaking him. "Do not sleep! You might not wake again!"

Legolas made a protesting sound, eyes still closed.

Sighing loudly, Aragorn closed his own eyes for a minute, before re-opening them. He watched the falling snow as he held his friend on his lap.

Legolas was once more motionless, but the fact that he'd woken made Aragorn feel better. He'd stopped frequently to feed the elf hot tea, and it appeared to have helped him somewhat. He couldn't feel much of a change in the elf's temperature, but even a rise of one degree could make a positive difference in his condition.

Lifting the elf again, Aragorn walked on.

"Who goes there!"

Aragorn was startled at the sudden voice, and he stumbled to a stop. "I need help!" he shouted. Knowing where to look, he saw shadows through the snow, perched in the trees. "Legolas needs your help!" he shouted.

The shadows instantly dropped to the ground, and elves rushed towards them. Some of them kept their bows at the ready should it be a trick, but Aragorn's voice was recognized by some of them.

"What has happened?!" the leader exclaimed, reaching them first.

"He has been overcome by the weather," Aragorn said, his words causing some of the elves to gasp with shock. "His condition is serious, we need to get him to a healer or he may die!"

The elf tried to take their Prince from the human, but Aragorn wouldn't let go. Knowing that they had no time for delay, the elf took Aragorn's arm and hurried back towards the trees.

Aragorn felt another elf take his other arm, and he was relived like never before when he saw a group of horses.

The patrol captain gave the closest horse the command to kneel, and it did, allowing Aragorn to mount easily with Legolas in front of him.

"Escort them," the elf told a few of his soldiers. "Noro lim!"

The elves obeyed, and they quickly sped off.

* * *

'Noro lim' : Sindarin Elvish for 'Ride fast' 


	28. Home Sweet Home!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post, but things have been hectic lately, including the fact that I started a new job! I got behind on writing, so I have to space out the posts a little wider until I catch up! I finally got this chapter all ready to post, and what a day to do it...my birthday! ROTFL! I'm 27 now! (groan)

Oh by the way, this story, (as well as my others!) are in a contest! If you'd like to vote for me, send an email to mcfanficcontest (at) gmail .com before Dec. 15. (Wow...this website won't allow the 'at' symbol. Weird, lol!) Thanks very much! :)

---------------------------------

The Mirkwood Palace was an extremely welcome sight to Aragorn. They reached it faster than he anticipated and were soon dismounting.

"Aragorn!" came a voice.

Looking up, they saw that it was Heredil, who ran towards them and grabbed at the bundle in Aragorn's arms.

"Ai!" the Captain exclaimed, at the sight of Legolas' snow-white face. "Come!"

The warm air inside the palace hit Aragorn with physical force, as Heredil lead the way to the healing wing. The human accidentally stumbled, hardly aware of his own alarming physical state, and Heredil quickly grabbed his arm.

Healers were already assembled and waiting when they burst into the door, and Legolas was quickly ripped from Aragorn's grasp. The sudden absence of the elf's weight unbalanced him, and he lost his footing on still-numb legs.

Heredil could see that Aragorn wasn't in good shape himself and quickly pulled the human towards a chair by the fire, sitting him down and grabbing blankets off a nearby bed, wrapping them around his frozen body.

Aragorn barely noticed what went on around him as he watched the healers treat Legolas.

Legolas lay motionless on the bed as the healers quickly changed his wet clothes and wrapped him in blankets. Another healer made some kind of tea and quickly brought it over, carefully feeding it to the unconscious elf.

Heredil walked forward and grabbed the pot, asking if the tea was all right for a human to drink before pouring it into a cup and bringing it to him. "Drink this, Aragorn."

The human didn't move, dazedly staring at his friend.

"Aragorn," said Heredil, growing alarmed. "Drink this, it will warm you."

Aragorn blinked and glanced up at him, raising an unsteady hand to take it.

Heredil helped him drink, realizing that the human wasn't far from Legolas' state.

Hearing a strange sound, Heredil looked up to see that the healers were dragging Legolas' bed closer to the fire. They left it as close to the flames as was safe, and one of the healers finally drew his attention away from their sick prince, noticing the shivering human.

Aragorn barely noticed when the two elves put him in the next bed. His senses drifted, and he woke to the motion of his own bed being dragged to the fire. One of the healers was stoking up the flames as much as he could, while another elf shoved a piece of cloth under the door to prevent heat from escaping the room. He was so comfortable in the bed, thickly wrapped in blankets, and the numbness started to leave his body. His eyes started to close by themselves, as he watched Legolas.

"He will be fine," Heredil said, touching Aragorn's shoulder. "Sleep."

"No he won't," Aragorn said, sleepily. "The vanwacoi…"

Heredil's eyes widened. He'd assumed that Elrond had already given their Prince the antidote; it had been nearly three months since they'd gone to Imladris! Shocked, he opened his mouth to ask why Legolas was still afflicted, but the human was fast asleep.

Sighing nervously, Heredil approached Legolas' bed, sitting on the side of it and laying a gentle hand on the younger elf's face—the only part of Legolas that was visible. He thought back to when Legolas had been born, and couldn't help but smile. He remembered how nervous he'd been when Thranduil and his wife had been stranded over the winter in Imladris that year, as the high pass through the mountains had been blocked by very early snow. That winter had come to Mirkwood fast and hard, much as it had this year. He'd realized that when travel was once more possible, Thranduil's wife would be close to her time to give birth, and he feared the possibly dangerous journey with her in such a delicate state. When the king and queen had arrived carrying a tiny bundle, Heredil had been shocked; especially when he found out how early Legolas had been born. It was a miracle that he'd lived; Elrond had saved the tiny elfling's life, and they were very grateful to have been in Imladris when the baby had come.

Heredil had stood beside the queen's horse, and Thranduil had reached up to take the infant from her, handing him to Heredil so that he could help his wife down.

Heredil had stared in awe at the tiny elfling, and Legolas had opened his eyes and sleepily looked up at him. The bright blue orbs had captured the Mirkwood captain's heart, and a bond between them had instantly formed. From that day on, Heredil had been like an uncle to Legolas.

As he looked at him now, Heredil couldn't ignore the anxiety that hastened his heartbeat. _Legolas has returned without being cured…_he thought. _Why? Was Elrond unable to find the paper containing the antidote? _He knew that if this was so, that Legolas only had about three months to live, as Raenwe's poison would claim his life. _No! _he thought, closing his eyes._ No! That cannot happen! It must not! _He remembered a time long ago when vanwacoi had come closer to him than it was at this moment, and he shuddered at the thought of its effects on Legolas. Another sudden thought entered his mind, and he opened his eyes. _Where is Thranduil? Why did Legolas and Aragorn arrive alone, and without horses! _His mouth dropped open at the implications, and he wished that he hadn't commanded Aragorn to sleep…

----------------------------------

When Legolas awoke, he woke slowly. Low voices filled his ears, but he was only able to understand occasional words. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, and he barely knew his own name. His chest felt as if someone was sitting it, and it was difficult to breathe. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt glued shut.

_What has happened to me? _he thought.

"Legolas?" he suddenly heard.

He tried to answer, but nothing came out of his mouth.

A gentle hand slid under his shoulders, and he was lifted up while a cup was pressed to his lips.

Drinking almost greedily, Legolas swallowed the warm tea, delighting in the taste of the cherry bark and miruvor. He took a deep breath as he felt himself being lowered back down, but a wheeze came from his lungs.

Heredil was startled when Legolas suddenly started coughing.

"Sit him back up!" said Aragorn, struggling to get out of his bed.

Heredil obeyed, holding Legolas upright.

One of the healers fetched the heated juniper oil that Aragorn had told them to have ready, and he held it before Legolas' face as the younger elf coughed up everything that had settled in his lungs while he'd lain unconscious.

Aragorn's limbs felt extremely heavy, but he managed to get to Legolas' bed and sit beside his friend, as the healer and Heredil watched Legolas worriedly.

When the elf finally stopped coughing, he breathed heavily for a while, his head lowered and eyes closed.

Heredil pulled him to rest against his shoulder, wondering if Legolas even realized that he was there.

Legolas could sense that it was an elf that held him, and he opened his eyes, trying to see who it was. "Heredil!"

The captain smiled. "Aye, Legolas. You are home."

Legolas smiled, re-closing his eyes. He nearly drifted off to sleep again on Heredil's shoulder, but forced his eyes open once more. "How long have we been here?"

"It is once again morning," said Aragorn. "How do you feel?"

"_Warm_," Legolas said, smiling slightly. He blinked a few times, trying to force back a yawn but not succeeding. He felt terribly weak after their ordeal, and felt as if he could sleep for a month.

Heredil gently laid Legolas back against the pillows. "Sleep, elfling. You need time to recover."

The word 'time' got Legolas' attention. "No!" he said, trying to sit back up. "Time is what we do _not_ have! We need to leave before my father catches up to us!"

Heredil looked at Aragorn, remembering the human mentioning that Legolas feared a confrontation between Thranduil and Raenwe.

"They need to delay them!" Legolas said.

"Who?" Heredil said.

"The patrols," Legolas said. "They need to delay our fathers until after we've left!"

Aragorn sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think that it can be done, mellon-nin. I do not think us capable of leaving for at least another day or two."

Legolas vehemently shook his head. "No! We leave today!"

Heredil put a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder, trying to calm his agitation. "You are not well, Legolas, and neither is Aragorn. Rest."

At the older elf's words, Legolas looked at his friend with a frown. He studied the human, noting that Aragorn looked tired and worn, but otherwise all right.

Looking at Heredil again, Legolas knew that the other elf had tried to exaggerate Aragorn's condition, to make Legolas change his mind about leaving. "We will have horses, Heredil. Once we leave, we may only be gone for one or two days!" Suddenly he frowned, as if in sudden realization. "You cannot force me to stay!"

Heredil smiled slightly, surprised that it took the younger elf so long to realize that. "I know, Legolas, but I had to try."

Legolas smiled slightly, blinking tiredly. "Who rules in my father's absence?"

"I do," said Heredil. "Or, at least until you returned."

Legolas frowned, feeling foolish to have asked such a dim-witted question. It only proved just how tired he was. He suddenly felt a hand pressing against his good shoulder, and realized that he'd closed his eyes.

Heredil pushed him back down to the pillow. "Sleep, Legolas. Whether you leave today or not, you need more time to rest. I will notify the patrols to alert us if they see your father coming. Will that suffice for now?"

Legolas was already half asleep, so he simply nodded his head, even though his mind didn't fully grasp what the captain had told him. Closing his eyes, he immediately fell asleep.

"That goes for you also, Aragorn," said Heredil, trying to look stern.

The human gave him a lopsided grin. "I did not know that you became a healer, Heredil."

The captain smiled. "One _needs_ to be, when they are close to Legolas!"

---------------------------------

"They _must_ have stopped!" Thranduil said to Elrond. "There is no way that they would pass by the palace after walking so far in _this_!" he gestured to the blowing snow.

Elrond nodded, from where he stood checking Gwaeren's leg. "I agree. We may arrive to find them securely tucked into warm beds."

Thranduil sighed, pushing hair out of his face. It had gotten much colder as they grew closer to Mirkwood, and even he and Elrond were feeling it. "How do you think my son fares?"

Elrond sighed. "I will not lie to you, Thranduil…the cold would have bothered him greatly, as he has never before felt it as a human does." He didn't voice the fact that it was cold enough to kill when exposed for as long as Legolas—and Aragorn—were. "They had to have reached the palace by now, mellon-nin. I am sure that they are fine."

Thranduil sighed, but nodded. He impatiently looked off in the direction of his home, wishing that they could go faster…wishing that Legolas and Aragorn's injured horses weren't slowing them down...

-------------------------------------

Soft humming broke through Legolas' consciousness, and he felt gentle fingers touch the pulse-point on his neck. Opening his eyes, he found Heredil sitting on the bed, looking concerned.

The older elf smiled when he saw Legolas awake. "Good afternoon, elfling."

"And to you," Legolas answered. He stretched under the covers, wincing at scattered aches throughout his body.

Heredil looked concerned again. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Legolas said. His next action contradicted him when he started coughing. He sat up and grabbed one of the pillows from behind his head, shoving it over his face to muffle the sound, not wanting his still-sleeping friend in the next bed to wake.

Heredil's worry mounted, and he placed a hand on Legolas' back. "Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded as the coughing died away. "It is nothing, I was recently ill."

Heredil sighed. "Aragorn has told me what you've suffered." He shook his head with a sigh, gesturing to the younger elf's arm. "What does that feel like?"

Legolas looked down at his forearm, which still displayed his rash from Elrond's drug. "I do not feel it," he said. "But I wish that it would leave."

Heredil nodded. "I cannot fully imagine what you have gone through."

Legolas frowned slightly at Heredil's odd choice of words. _'Fully' imagine?_

"I have something to tell you, Legolas," said the captain. "Something that very few know." He stopped, appearing to think for a minute. "In fact, it was so long ago that the only elf in Middle Earth who still knows is Thranduil…and of course, Raenwe."

Legolas said nothing, staring at the elf who he considered an uncle.

"Millennia ago," said Heredil. "Your father, Raenwe, and I were best friends. Or rather, Raenwe and I were _Thranduil's_ best friends. Raenwe always seemed to have something against me, though I knew not what it was at the time. When you were very young, the captain of your father's armies sailed, and he had to select someone to replace him. He chose his two best warriors, and pondered which of them would best serve the purpose."

Legolas swallowed. "You and Raenwe?"

Heredil nodded. "Aye. Raenwe never doubted that he would be chosen, so when he wasn't, it came as a serious shock to him, and he was very upset. A few days later, I began to notice strange thinks happening to me," he stopped, shaking his head as he remembered. "I woke in the morning with my eyes shut. I thought that mayhap I was simply tired from all the new duties, and when I developed headaches, I thought them also caused by my new occupation. I began to grow tired sooner, and it seemed that my assumption was correct; I needed to adjust to being captain. But then…"

"Then?" said Legolas, in shock at what Heredil was telling him.

"On a patrol to the south, we were attacked," Heredil said. "I was unable to properly see an orc in the distance, and was hit by an arrow in my left arm. It was not poisoned, thankfully, and the wound was not serious…but it would not heal. The healers could not understand what was wrong, and asked me if there was anything that I knew of that could be hindering my elven healing ability. I told them how my body had been betraying me, and that I had not been able to see the orc."

"Vanwacoi," said Legolas, the word nearly a whisper.

Heredil nodded, wrapping an arm around the younger elf. "Aye. The healers recognized it when told of my symptoms." He shook his head. "I was stunned. Every elf knew of it and what it did to our bodies, but I'd never realized the daily effects that the affliction had."

"Raenwe did this to you!" said Legolas, sounding shocked, sad, and enraged at the same time.

"Yes. The healers gave me the antidote and I was soon back to normal. My wound healed, and I never suffered those odd symptoms again."

"How did Thranduil punish Raenwe?" they suddenly heard.

Slightly startled, Legolas turned to see Aragorn sitting up, listening.

"He was banished for a year," said Heredil. "He was made to leave with nothing, and when he returned, he was made to _enter_ with nothing. I do not know where Raenwe spent that time, but during his absence, vanwacoi was banned. Every written mention of the affliction was destroyed—including the papers and ingredients that were found in his dwelling. When Raenwe returned, he would not be able to use it again." He sighed. "I cannot fathom how he has managed to do this!"

"There's only one explanation," said Aragorn. "He must have memorized it and written it down again."

"But to do this to Legolas _now_?" said Heredil. "Raenwe's son died so long ago…to take revenge after so long seems ridiculous!"

"He must've come across the extinct plant accidentally," said Legolas. "Or mayhap he has been trying to grow it for centuries, and the need for revenge consumed him." He sighed, sadly. "He must truly have never recovered from his son's death."

They sat in silence for a minute, before Legolas' stomach suddenly growled, abruptly breaking the silence and making Heredil laugh.

"Ai!" Legolas exclaimed, blushing. "That happens at the most inopportune times…!"


	29. Ride to Destiny

"It no longer snows!"

Aragorn was as relieved as Legolas, when they stepped outside. The snow had indeed stopped, and they could see blue sky to the north. He was grateful, for they were leaving again much too soon in his opinion; he could see from Legolas' pale face that he still needed rest, but the threat of his death from Raenwe's poisons weighed so heavily on their minds that he'd agreed to resume their journey without further delay.

"Mayhap it will feel warmer when the sun is able to show itself," said Heredil, concerned for the elf that he considered a nephew.

Legolas nodded, pushing his hair behind his ears inside the hood that he wore. He was completely bundled up against the weather, and aside from some fatigue and the dull ache in his left shoulder, he felt all right.

"_Please_ be careful," said Heredil, as two horses were led over to them. "I wish that you would allow me to accompany you."

Legolas shook his head. "The fewer we are, the better. My father left you to rule, and _I_ do that now," he said, with a smile. "As heir to the throne, I bid you to rule in my stead as I leave on this journey; do not try to follow us or I will be forced to throw you into the dungeon!"

Heredil shook his head with a chuckle, before reaching out to hug him. "Please return safely," he whispered into the younger elf's ear. "With your elven healing ability _intact_."

"I will," Legolas promised, smiling against Heredil's shoulder.

They parted, and Legolas approached his steed. The sight of the mare made him worriedly wonder what had become of Gwaeren, but before he could dwell on the sad thought, the horse suddenly knelt on the ground before him.

Aragorn laughed loudly.

Legolas looked at Heredil. "Did you tell her to do that?"

The captain shook his head, smiling. "Mayhap she could not fathom how you would be able to mount while hampered with so much clothing."

Aragorn mounted his own. "Or mayhap she's just a—"

"Very perceptive horse, yes," Legolas finished for him. "She should be," he said, as he mounted. "She is Gwaeren's sister."

Aragorn was surprised at that, and they turned around to head off.

"Oh," Legolas suddenly said, turning towards Heredil again. "If my father arrives, tell him…" he sighed, trying to put his feelings into words.

"I know," said Heredil. "I will."

Legolas smiled, and he and Aragorn rode off.

Heredil watched them ride, and suddenly Legolas turned and waved at him, much as he had done when he was an elfling. He waved back, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. "Please return safely," Heredil whispered again. This time, it was a prayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas was relieved beyond words; they had managed to leave his father's palace without Thranduil arriving in time to join them. He knew without doubt that his father and Elrond had followed, and wondered how far behind they were.

"The bad weather is truly behind us," said Aragorn, as they watched the sun peer from behind the clouds.

"Indeed," said Legolas, closing his eyes as the rays touched his face.

Aragorn smiled at the sight, his spirits raised. _We will find Raenwe without further trouble, and Legolas will be cured! _he thought to himself.

They continued to ride north, wondering how far they would need to go.

"Do you remember anything about Raenwe's dwelling?" Aragorn suddenly asked.

Legolas looked at him. "Some things," he said. "Its interior was made of stone, for that is what I was chained to." He frowned, thinking. "His house must be quite tall, for the window was well above my head."

"What about the outside?" Aragorn asked.

The elf sighed. "That is where the problem lies. He had inflicted my injuries only moments earlier, and when we left the house, I was not very...alert." He shook his head. "I saw Gwaeren, and realized that we were outside. I tried to view my surroundings…" His frown deepened. "But I recall nothing further. Raenwe must have knocked me senseless."

Aragorn sighed. They had very little to go on. "You told us that there were not many trees on Raenwe's property. Do you still have memory of that?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye…" He closed his eyes, picturing his beloved horse neighing and kicking angrily. Behind her was flat land, absent of trees for the most part.

Aragorn watched his friend quietly, knowing what he was doing.

"His house is in a clearing within the woods," said Legolas. "I cannot recall anything further."

"What time of day was it when Raenwe set you free?" Aragorn asked.

"Morning," Legolas told him.

"Do you have any idea what time of day it was when your father found you?"

Legolas sighed, shaking his head. "No, therefore I have no idea how long it took to get from his home to the palace."

"Unfortunate," said Aragorn, echoing the sigh.

Legolas nodded. "Aye. I was told that Heredil attempted to relocate my shoulder immediately, so I suspect that there was still light."

Aragorn's eyebrows raised. "That seems likely," he agreed. "So we'll assume that it took no more than twelve hours."

Legolas nodded, as a mixed feeling of excitement and anxiety grew in his chest. _I might be only hours away from being cured, _he thought. _Or hours away from finding out that I haven't much longer to live…_

"Legolas?"

The Mirkwood Prince was slightly startled, not having realized that Aragorn had spoken again.

"Fear not," said the human, reaching out to touch his friend's arm. "We will be victorious."

Legolas smiled in reply.

The hours slowly passed, and darkness began to fall without any sign of locating Raenwe.

Legolas was secretly upset, as he'd hoped to face their foe and be done with it. The thought of wondering all night if they'd get the vanwacoi cure or not was unbearable, and he doubted that he'd get any sleep.

Aragorn could feel his friend's anxiety, and he fought not to show his own. "Will the trees watch over us again?" he asked. "We both need a full night's sleep."

_I will not get any, _Legolas thought. Reaching up a hand to touch the bark that he leaned against, he had the tree's answer before he even asked. "They will," he told Aragorn.

The human smiled, sitting beside his friend and handing him a cup of tea.

Legolas took it and drank, his anxious thoughts preventing him from noticing a slight difference in the flavor.

They sat there quietly for a short while, until Legolas suddenly slumped against Aragorn, as the sleeping herb in the tea took effect.

Aragorn gently pulled his friend away from the tree, leaning the elf back against his pack and covering him with blankets. Watching Legolas sleep, he suddenly realized that the elf hadn't had any breathless attacks since before they'd arrived at the palace.

Relieved, Aragorn crossed to his bedroll and lay down, looking up at the moon. It shone brightly in the dark sky, and he fell asleep praying that the next day would bring Legolas' cure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Legolas woke the next morning, he was slightly confused, not remembering falling asleep. He found that Aragorn had already packed up the campsite and was pacing on the other side of the fire, obviously anxious to continue their journey. He opened his mouth to speak, but began coughing instead.

Aragorn was slightly startled at the sudden sound, and he retrieved the pot of cherry-bark tea, taking it to his friend. "Sleep well?"

Legolas nodded, accepting the cup.

"I believe that we may find Raenwe before midday," Aragorn told him.

Legolas' eyebrows shot up, and he nearly choked on his drink. "How do you know?"

The human gave a lopsided grin. "I climbed a tree," he said. "Not far to our north is a small village. I assume that he lives there."

"He must," said Legolas, lowering the cup. He made a move to stand, but seemed to change his mind.

Aragorn frowned, watching the conflicting emotions playing on his friend's face. The problem was immediately obvious to him; Legolas was afraid.

The elf didn't realize that he was displaying his feelings so openly; his mind was filled with the realization that they would soon find out whether he would live for countless more years, or only a few short months.

Aragorn reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He said nothing, simply looking at his friend.

Legolas steadily held his gaze, reading the human's feelings through his eyes. Without words, Aragorn was able to convey to Legolas that he was not alone, and never would be as long as he drew breath.

A slight smile graced the elf's features, and he seemed to draw strength from Aragorn. Standing, he began to gather his things.

Before long, they were off, riding towards the north, and to Legolas' destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas' anxiety grew again when they entered the strange village. It was a human settlement, and they didn't see any elves. People looked up when they rode in, but they didn't looked surprised at the sight of strangers.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, ensuring that the elf's hood hid his face from view, lest Raenwe recognize him. "We will be less noticeable if we dismount," he told his friend.

Legolas nodded and they both climbed down from their steeds.

"Elf horses!"

Startled, both Aragorn and Legolas turned around, to see a small boy looking up at them.

"Where did you get elf horses?" the child asked, peering at them.

Legolas was amazed. "How do you know that they are elvish?"

"They look different," said the boy, reaching over to touch them. "They look like Raenwe's horse."

The breath hitched in Legolas' lungs at the sound of their enemy's name.

Aragorn glanced around, before kneeling before the boy. "Raenwe resides here?"

The boy nodded, petting the horse's legs.

Aragorn glanced up at Legolas. "Do you know him well?"

The boy shook his name. "No, but he let me pet his horse."

Aragorn smiled gently. "Can you tell us where his home is?"

The boy looked up at Legolas, who had yet to say a word. "Are you Raenwe's brother?"

Legolas inwardly bristled at the insult. "No! What leads you to believe that?"

The child shrugged. "You're an elf too." He took a step closer, trying to peer under Legolas' hood. "And you have yellow hair!"

Legolas knelt beside Aragorn. "We need to know where he resides," he said. "He has something of mine that I came to retrieve."

The boy pointed, suspicions never entering his young, pure mind. "He lives that way," he told them. "Go into the woods and it'll come out where there are no trees."

Aragorn nodded, patting the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, young one."

The boy smiled, before running off.

Legolas sighed as they turned away, walking in the direction that they'd been lead. His heart began pounding, and he tried to force it to calm.

They entered the woods, and a few minutes later, they came to a clearing.

Legolas couldn't hold back a soft gasp as he beheld Raenwe's home…the place where all his problems had begun.

Aragorn looked at him, sympathetic to his friend's feelings. "Stay here," he said, before walking forward.

Legolas frowned, taking a step before realizing that Aragorn was merely checking to see if Raenwe was home. He hid behind a tree, not wanting their enemy to see him.

Aragorn noticed the absence of Raenwe's horse, and he looked in a window, seeing no evidence that the house was occupied. Walking to the door, he knocked on it, devising a plan should Raenwe answer it.

Legolas watched nervously. When no one answered the door, he rushed forward, joining Aragorn as he fiddled with the lock and managed to get the door open.

Once inside, they swiftly started a search for the blackstalk, praying that they would quickly find it.

At the end of the hall was a small room, and when Legolas entered it, his pounding heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted him.

In the room was a large window, and sitting on the sill was a black plant.

Legolas' mouth went dry, and when he called for Aragorn, it came out as a croak.

The human heard him as he came out of one of the other rooms, and hurried over to his friend. When Aragorn saw the plant, he stared with shock for a minute, before quickly walking over and grasping it. He gave his friend a triumphant smile, and Legolas slowly joined him, saying nothing, looking astonished.

Aragorn looked at the plant again, at its numerous black stalks. "We have it, Legolas!"

"I think not, human."

The sudden voice startled them both, and they quickly turned around to find Raenwe standing in the doorway, smiling maniacally as he pointed a sword at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(runs from screaming readers, LOL!)


	30. Justice

Merry Christmas, everyone! :) Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for, lol! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas stared, surprised at the sudden appearance of their foe. Unfortunately, they'd both been so anxious to find the plant, that neither elf nor human realized the consequences of not keeping watch for their enemy. Legolas was used to relying on his exceptional elven hearing to warn them of approaching danger, and he inwardly berated himself for forgetting that he lacked it.

Aragorn slowly walked in front of Legolas, holding the plant behind his back. "Raenwe," he said, anger clearly lacing his voice. "I have heard much of you."

Legolas felt Aragorn shove the plant into his stomach, and he tried to take and hide it without drawing the other elf's attention.

Raenwe smiled. "I do not doubt it." He walked further into the room, never taking his eyes off them. "Give me your weapons."

Legolas and Aragorn had no choice but to comply, laying their bow and sword on a nearby table.

"The knives too, Legolas," said Raenwe, sarcastically.

Legolas obeyed, sighing inwardly.

"I am extremely surprised to find the two of you in my house," Raenwe said. "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

Aragorn said nothing, for he knew that Raenwe had seen him with the plant.

Raenwe shook his head as he walked further into the room. "Was stealing a plant your sole purpose? What benefit has it to you? Do you wish to make your _own_ vanwacoi?"

Legolas literally felt his blood boil. "Never would we do as foul a thing as _you_ have done!"

Raenwe looked at him, his expression changing to one of curiosity. "Ah, Legolas!" He walked closer, as if wanting to inspect a new belonging. "You are not looking as well as when I saw you last! Tell me, how have you been feeling lately?" he asked, with a laugh.

"Better than _you_ shall feel by the time the day is through," Legolas answered.

Raenwe chuckled, raising his sword to point at the younger elf's throat.

Aragorn shifted his position, placing himself between his friend and the blade.

"Foolish human," said Raenwe. "Give me the plant, Legolas, or I will kill your friend."

Aragorn answered before Legolas had a chance. "No!"

"I imagined you would say that," said Raenwe. He stepped back, regarding them as he lowered the blade. "Why do you truly wish to take the plant? Does Elrond risk your lives to have a previously extinct plant in his possession?"

"He would never, and you know this," said Legolas.

"Then I am at a loss," said Raenwe, raising the sword again. "Explain."

"To prevent you from ever making the vanwacoi again," said Aragorn, keeping the true reason secret.

Raenwe nodded. "How obvious. Now, I ask this; has he found the cure?"

Legolas shook his head. "No."

Raenwe sighed. "Pity."

"Where is the antidote to your other poison?" Aragorn asked, bluntly, knowing that the vanwacoi antidote was useless if Legolas wasn't also cured of Raenwe's deadly mystery poison.

"There _was_ no other poison!" said Raenwe, laughing. "Do you really think that I would destroy my chance of ever being cured? Suppose it took Elrond seven months to find the antidote? If the poison killed Legolas after six, then Elrond would cease his search. No…it was simply an incentive to force him into finding it sooner, and giving it to me!"

Legolas was angered by Raenwe's deception, but also relieved beyond words at the news. "And yet, my death could've happened even _without_ your foul poison."

Raenwe frowned, confused.

"He almost died anyway," said Aragorn, evident anger lacing his voice. "An illness attacked his lungs, and he almost died, because of you!"

Raenwe shook his head. "That would indeed have been unfortunate…for me."

At that moment, Aragorn leaped forward, grabbing his sword nearly faster than the eye could see.

Raenwe met him head on, arcing his own sword to meet the blow.

"Get out of here, Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, as the blades clashed loudly.

Legolas frowned at his words. Backing away from the fight, he stayed where he was, not about to abandon his friend. He couldn't get to his bow, for Raenwe blocked his access to it, and so all that he could do was watch.

Raenwe was an excellent fighter, having had several millennia to perfect his technique. "You cannot hope to win, human!" he said.

"I do not expect to lose!" Aragorn replied, blocking a blow from the elf, feeling the vibration shoot up his arms.

Legolas tried to circle them, to get at his bow, but Raenwe saw and maneuvered Aragorn and himself even closer to the table. With a move that surprised even the Mirkwood Prince, Raenwe grabbed the bow with his left hand, and—while still trading blows with Aragorn—flipped it over his neck, so that he now wore it as he continued to fight. He flashed a grin at the shocked Legolas.

Legolas wasn't about to be undone, and he looked for anything that he could use as a weapon. Seeing a large vase on a nearby shelf, he grabbed and threw it.

Raenwe caught it just before it would've smashed into his face, and he hurled it back, putting as much strength as possible into the throw.

The vase came at Legolas so fast that he had no chance to move, and it struck him in the middle of his chest, connecting with bruising force.

Aragorn turned around at his friend's sudden pained cry.

Raenwe took the advantage to swipe at the human's neck, but Aragorn managed to duck in time. Raenwe quickly rushed over to Legolas, pointing his sword at the younger elf's neck once more. "Give me the plant," he demanded.

Legolas leaned against the table, a hand to his chest as he tried to force back the dull agony. He said nothing, staring at his enemy defiantly.

"Take another step and I'll kill him!" Raenwe said to Aragorn. He grinned, holding out his hand. "May I have that again?"

When Aragorn hesitated, Raenwe pressed the tip of his sword against Legolas' throat, drawing small drops of blood.

Aragorn tossed his sword to the elf with a growl, and Raenwe caught it with one hand and quickly stuck it into his belt. Chuckling, he looked at Legolas. "If I didn't need you in order to get the antidote from Elrond, Prince, you would already be dead."

Legolas gave him a lopsided grin. "You didn't kill me then, and you can't kill me now. If I do not make it back to Rivendell, Elrond will stop looking for the cure."

Raenwe's eyes flashed, as he knew Legolas' words to be true. "I cannot kill you, but I _can_ maim you, and I can kill your friend," he said, stepping away from Legolas and pointing the sword at Aragorn. "Give me the plant and I will let you both return to Imladris."

Legolas shook his head. "I will not leave without it!"

"Why is it so important that you would risk your lives for it?!" Raenwe exclaimed, feeling that there was something that they weren't telling him.

"Because," said Legolas, making eye contact with Aragorn. "It is the last ingredient needed for the vanwacoi cure!"

The shock on Raenwe's face would've been humorous, had the situation been different. His surprise caused his sword-arm to slacken, and Aragorn immediately grabbed the sword and plunged it into Raenwe's chest.

The shocked elf looked down at his own sword protruding from his body, and slowly fell to his knees before collapsing to the floor.

Legolas stepped closer, sighing as a wave of pity filled him. "Go to your son, Raenwe."

Raenwe's pained expression suddenly changed to a smile. "Aye…my _son_…"

And with that, Raenwe died.

Legolas and Aragorn just stood there for a few minutes, unable to speak. The Mirkwood Prince found himself actually feeling sad. _Raenwe loved his son so much that he was willing to kill for him…_

Aragorn knew the thoughts that ran through his friend's mind, and he stepped over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Saying nothing, Legolas reached inside his coat and withdrew the blackstalk plant.

"We succeeded, Legolas," said the human, overjoyed. "Now you will be cured!"

Legolas smiled slightly. "Aye, just in time for our fathers to kill us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas insisted that they bury Raenwe's body before Aragorn finished making the antidote, and so they did. Afterwards, he remained outside, sitting against a tree as the human did his work; taught so well by Elrond. Legolas was immensely grateful for his friend, and vowed to tell Aragorn so before the day was through.

Legolas must've fallen asleep, because suddenly he found Aragorn's excited face peering into his own. In the human's hands was a cup.

Legolas took it, noticing the liquid's now-black color thanks to the addition of Raenwe's plant. "Do I drink it all?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded, and Legolas took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart before he drank. It didn't taste too bad, to Legolas' surprise, and he handed the empty cup back to his friend.

They stared at each other for a minute, nervously waiting for something to happen.

"Well?" said Aragorn, unable to contain himself. "Do you feel any different?"

Legolas hesitated for a minute, thoroughly assessing himself. His expression slowly changed to one of anxiety. "No…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh oh! (sees a herd of angry readers, and runs like a maniac) LOL


	31. Uncertainty

Hey everyone! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Here's the next chapter; sorry that it's not as long as the others, lol!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas and Aragorn spent the night in Raenwe's house, grateful to be out of the cold. They were both awake until very late, nervously awaiting proof that showed that the vanwacoi cure had worked. Nothing had happened as of yet, and Aragorn told his friend that it might take some time.

Legolas had nodded his agreement, but he was very quiet, which meant that he was troubled.

When the elf fell asleep with his eyes closed, Aragorn sighed. Despite his encouraging words to Legolas, the human was filled with anxiety. He remembered Legolas telling him that the vanwacoi effects had manifested within mere hours, but Aragorn had no idea how long it took for the cure to work.

Sighing again, Aragorn crawled onto the other side of the bed, silently watching his friend sleep. _What if I prepared the antidote incorrectly? _he thought. He fell asleep praying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heredil!"

Mirkwood's Captain pushed through the crowd of warriors, relived beyond words at the sight of his King.

"Where is Legolas?!" Thranduil exclaimed, before the other elf had a chance to say anything.

Sighing, Heredil took the King's arm and strode up the palace steps, not wishing everyone to hear their conversation.

"Does he live?!" Thranduil exclaimed, alarmed at his friend's silence.

"Aye, they _both_ do," he said, for Elrond's benefit.

Both elves sighed with relief.

"They both arrived in a poor state," said Heredil, opening the door to Thranduil's sitting room. "They were overcome by the weather; Legolas more so than Aragorn."

"We expected as much," said Elrond.

"Why do you not take us to them?" asked Thranduil, wondering why they'd stopped there.

"They are no longer here," said Heredil, inwardly wincing at the explosion that he knew was now imminent.

Both Thranduil and Elrond stared at him, nearly incapable of speaking.

"What?!" the King finally exclaimed.

"They left again, in search of Raenwe," said Heredil.

Thranduil, uncaring that he was soaked from the snow, sat down heavily on a couch.

Elrond sat beside him, looking up at Heredil. "When did they leave?"

"Yesterday," Heredil said, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Yesterday?" Thranduil echoed, raising his lowered head. "How long did they _stay_?"

"Only one day," Heredil told them, leaving out the fact that Legolas had been near death when they'd arrived. "They were warmed and fed, and rested well."

"But why did you not _keep_ them here?!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"I could not," said Heredil, smiling slightly. "Your son…ah…pulled rank on me."

Elrond chuckled, despite himself.

Thranduil shook his head, slightly amused. "He did not wish us to accompany them," he stated, rather than asked.

Heredil nodded. "He feared your demise."

Thranduil sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Oh Legolas," he mumbled. "What am I to do with you?"

They were silent for a minute, realizing that Legolas and Aragorn had likely already reached Raenwe, and had either been victorious and on their way back…or not managed to get the plant after all…or had been killed.

Thranduil suddenly stood, trying to push the terrible thoughts from his mind. "We must go after them! Gather our warriors, Heredil, we need to start a search…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn woke with a start, immediately sitting up and looking at Legolas before he was even fully aware.

The elf's eyes were still shut.

A pang of worry gripped the human's stomach, as he saw that the vanwacoi had obviously not been eliminated.

Standing, he quietly moved to the window, looking out on the day. It was midmorning, and though he would like to let Legolas sleep longer, he knew that they had to leave as soon as possible: before the village residents found out what had happened to Raenwe.

Clouds were rolling in, and Aragorn feared that more snow was coming. Going back towards the bed, he reached out to wake his friend but reconsidered, going instead to pack their things and let the elf get a little more rest.

A few minutes later, Legolas woke, sensing his friend's urgency before he even opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"We need to leave before the town finds out what has happened," said the human.

Legolas stood, carefully stretching. An aching body was something that had been hard to get used to after being inflicted with the vanwacoi, but he suddenly halted when pain shot through the middle of his chest.

Aragorn turned around when his friend abruptly gasped, and took the elf's arm when he started coughing. "Legolas?"

The elf shook his head, as if to tell the human that he was fine, but the look of pain on Legolas' face—and the fact that he had a hand to his chest—alarmed Aragorn, and he sat his friend back down on the bed.

Legolas tried to stop coughing, but the fluid that still remained in his lungs from his recent illness had accumulated while he'd slept, so he had no choice but to give in to his body's demand.

Aragorn grabbed his pack of herbs, assuming that Legolas was having an attack.

"No," Legolas said, his coughing abating. "I'm all right."

"Then why are you in pain?" Aragorn asked, anxiously.

Legolas began unlacing the ties on his shirt. "From last night…"

Aragorn frowned, before suddenly remembering that Raenwe had thrown a vase at the elf. "Are any ribs broken?" he asked, berating himself harshly for forgetting to check his friend for injury.

Legolas took a deep breath and let it out, wincing, but shaking his head. "No."

Aragorn was relieved, but he winced inwardly at the deep purple discoloration that marred his friend's skin. The bruise was very large, directly over the elf's breastbone. "How bad is the pain?" he asked, pressing on the bruise to ensure that the bone underneath wasn't cracked.

Legolas flinched and pulled back.

Aragorn let go of his friend, picking up his healing pack and rummaging through it. "Forgive me for not tending you last night," he said. "It slipped my mind, with making the antidote, and—"

"Do not apologize! There is no need, it is only a bruise," said Legolas. He was quiet for a minute, before saying, "Speaking of the antidote…"

Aragorn sighed, as he spread a soothing ointment on his friend's injury. "I assume that it takes some time to take full effect."

Legolas said nothing for a minute, before sighing. "_Full_ effect? Nothing has changed yet, Estel…nothing."

Aragorn echoed the sigh, not knowing what else to say as he finished his ministrations and redid the ties on Legolas' shirt. The elf was staring at the floor, his mind obviously dwelling on the vanwacoi antidote.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, lightly touching his arm.

The elf looked at him, slightly startled, having not realized that his friend was finished.

"Come," said the human. "Let us go home."

Legolas smiled slightly, following his friend out of the house and back towards Mirkwood.


	32. Reunited!

Thranduil, Elrond, and Heredil lead some of Mirkwood's troops north of the palace, each of the three knowing that Legolas and Aragorn had likely already confronted Raenwe. It was maddening, wondering if one—or both—of them were dead, or whether or not Legolas had gotten the antidote to the vanwacoi _and_ the deadly poison. The journey began on a very anxious note, for none of them realized that they would not be riding long before they were finally reunited with their children...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas and Aragorn avoided riding through the village by going through the woods surrounding it, succeeding in not being spotted by any of the inhabitants. It added more time to their journey so they rode hard, wanting to get back to Mirkwood before the snow began to fall. It was very cold; the temperature seemed to not be rising at all, and the sky kept growing darker.

A few hours later, Aragorn stopped his horse.

"I am not in need of rest, Estel," said Legolas.

"Perhaps not rest, but certainly _food_," the human said, as his stomach growled. "I did not realize until now that we did not eat before we left."

Legolas had grown hungry long before his friend, but had chosen not to say anything.

"Come," said Aragorn, dismounting.

Legolas obeyed, eyeing the clouds. He doubted that they'd reach the palace before the snow started, and he hoped that it would not be a severe storm.

Aragorn quickly built a fire and they sat close to it, warming their bodies as they ate. Conversation was limited, as they attempted to hurry.

They were about to leave again when Legolas was abruptly struck by the feeling that something approached.

"Orcs?" said Aragorn.

Legolas shook his head. "I am not sure…"

Aragorn sighed. Legolas' ability to sense what neared them had been hampered by the vanwacoi, and the human nervously looked around for the threat.

The sound of horse's hooves could suddenly be heard, and they drew their weapons.

"Legolas!" they suddenly heard.

With a gasp, Legolas lowered his bow and tossed it to the ground as he looked into the trees. As the horses came into view, he smiled happily at Aragorn, who returned it.

King Thranduil leaped off his steed and ran to his son, grabbing him in a tight hug. "Legolas! Oh, Legolas!" he exclaimed; holding his son so tightly that Legolas actually winced.

"Forgive me, ada," Legolas whispered, eyes closed.

Elrond smiled at the sight, as he reached Aragorn and likewise drew him into an embrace.

"Raenwe is dead," the human told his father and Heredil, who looked more relieved than Aragorn had ever seen him.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up, and he held his son for a few more seconds before pulling back. "Did Legolas get the antidotes?"

Aragorn hesitated. "We found the plant and I made the vanwacoi cure, but he hasn't experienced any change as of yet."

Elrond pursed his lips, thinking.

"As for the second poison…" said Aragorn. "Apparently, it was a trick, to ensure that you gave Raenwe the vanwacoi antidote."

Heredil gasped and Elrond's jaw nearly dropped, so surprised were they. Before either elf had a chance to say anything, Thranduil spoke.

"Are you hurt?" he asked his son, finally pulling out of their embrace.

Legolas shook his head, but Thranduil started patting his clothes, looking for hidden bandages.

"Ada!" Legolas protested, but the word was cut off when Thranduil touched his chest, making him gasp.

"Aha!" said the King, forcing his son to sit as he opened Legolas' coat and unlaced the ties on his shirt.

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh, especially when Elrond and Heredil quickly walked forward to investigate the Prince's 'injury'.

All three elves frowned at the sight of the large, nasty bruise.

"Nothing is broken!" Legolas told them. "I am perfectly fine."

"A bruise?" said Thranduil, surprised. "That is all?"

Legolas smiled slightly, nodding. "For once."

Thranduil couldn't help but smile as he hugged his son again. "Are you cured, Legolas?" he whispered, his voice sounding choked up. "Please tell me that you are cured…!"

"We took Raenwe's plant," Legolas said. "Aragorn made me the antidote, and we are waiting for its effects to manifest."

Thranduil sighed with relief, unable to prevent tears of joy.

"The other poison did not exist," Legolas went on, smiling slightly.

Thranduil pulled back, in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Legolas couldn't hide a smile over the look on his father's face.

Over the next hour, he and Aragorn told the others everything that had transpired, sitting close to the fire, forgetting about the imminent snow.

Thranduil had both arms around his son, practically holding Legolas on his lap as he listened. He had to fight joyful tears several times, at the knowledge that his son was no longer dying and would soon be perfectly whole again.

Legolas leaned against his father, uncaring that he was far too old to be held as an elfling. He watched Aragorn as he spoke, smiling at Heredil, who sat beside him.

The group of warriors that had come with their King remained a short distance away, protectively surrounding the royal family. Many of them eyed the darkening clouds with dismay.

"I was unsure if I made the antidote correctly," Aragorn said, nervously looking at his father. "When Legolas showed no effects."

Elrond looked at Heredil. "How long did it take for you to fully regain your elven healing ability?"

Heredil sighed, thinking. "I believe it took nearly a week. The healers assured me that it was normal; they said that it literally had to reform within my body."

Aragorn closed his eyes, sighing loudly with relief.

Legolas looked at his father. "I told you that I would be fine."

Thranduil chuckled, giving his son a squeeze.

The smiles quickly changed into looks of surprise when a shower of snowflakes suddenly erupted, falling gently around them.

"We need to head back!" said Heredil, standing.

Everyone followed his example, quickly rising and gathering their things.

Legolas mounted his horse and was startled when his father swung up behind him.

"You will need my body heat," Thranduil said, wrapping his arms around his son.

Legolas knew that he was right and swallowed his protest, surprising his father.

Elrond insisted on doing the same with Aragorn, and then they were off, riding hard in an attempt to reach home before the storm intensified.

It was a lost cause.

The snow grew heavier the closer that they got to the palace. The wind increased dramatically, blowing directly into their faces.

Legolas had been inwardly embarrassed at his father sharing his horse, hating to appear weak. Now, however, he was grateful; Thranduil's eyesight was much better for directing the horse through the snow.

"Are you all right?" his father suddenly asked.

Legolas nodded, trying not to shiver, not wanting his father to worry.

A few hours passed, and the group had to unexpectedly stop when the wind blew so strongly that they could barely ride against it. The snow was blinding, so heavy that they couldn't even see each other's horses.

"Elrond! Heredil!" Thranduil shouted, turning the horse around so that his back was to the wind, as he hugged his son's head to his chest, trying to shelter him from the elements as if he were a mere elfling.

He heard the other elves' replies, and told them to remain where they were until the wind died down.

"Ada?" said Legolas; his voice sounding muffled as the King unintentionally squished his son's face against his coat.

Thranduil realized what he was doing, and loosened his hold.

Legolas squirmed; glad to get some fresh air. He watched the blizzard with fascination; still amazed that such a hard winter had come to Mirkwood so early.

The wind died down shortly after, allowing the elves to see again. The group of warriors quickly surrounded their King and Prince, fearing losing them in the storm.

The next few hours passed slowly, and the daylight began to fade. The snow grew no lighter, and accumulated at an alarming rate.

Thranduil knew that it would be dangerous for Legolas and Aragorn to be outside all night—especially after what they'd already been through—and decided to ride on until they reached the palace.

Legolas suddenly began coughing and Thranduil shifted his arms, trying to help his son into a better position. The younger elf had been coughing often throughout the journey: the cold temperature and biting wind serving to aggravate his lung condition.

Legolas pulled out the waterskin that he kept inside his coat, in an attempt to keep his cherry-bark tea as warm as possible. He drank the last of it, silently wondering when they would reach home. He was freezing; his clothes soaked from the falling snow.

The journey took much longer than it should've because of the weather, and mere minutes before they finally arrived, they were greeted by an unexpected sight.

"King Thranduil!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Someone comes!"

Heredil reached out a hand to the King's steed, forcing it to stop. He placed his own in front of Thranduil's and drew his bow, ready to defend the royal family's lives.

"Ada!" they suddenly heard. "Estel!"

Aragorn rode his horse forward, to meet the two riders. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"We arrived home to find the two of you gone!" said Elrohir. "And a letter from Mirkwood in your bedroom."

Legolas smiled at the twins as they looked at him with relieved expressions.

"There will be plenty of time for talk later," said Elladan. "Everyone at the palace is very worried for you all! Let us return and get out of this weather!"

Unanimously agreeing, the weary travelers followed Elrond's sons home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nope, that wasn't the end! Don't worry, there's more to come! LOL ;)


	33. Warm and Toasty, Finally!

Hi everyone! I didn't realize that the end of chapter 32 sounded like the end of the story until a few people asked me if it was the end, lol! Nopers, there are still 3 chapters left after this one! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas sighed with relief as he sat before the fire, thickly wrapped in blankets. He was still cold, but the heat from the flames felt wonderful on his face, and he closed his eyes drowsily. Hot baths were being drawn for everyone, and he awaited it eagerly.

Hands suddenly touched his arms, rubbing up and down to create more heat. Without turning around, he knew it to be his father.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked, kneeling beside him.

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes again.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Thranduil bid their friends to enter.

The twins and Aragorn came in, immediately joining Legolas by the fire.

"Legolas," said Elladan, wrapping his arms around his long-time friend. "We heard some of what has happened to you! How I wish that I had been here, to help in any way that I could!"

Elrohir sat on Legolas' other side, wrapping his own arm around the younger elf. "As do I!" he said.

Legolas smiled as they both hugged him. "I know. I am glad to have you here now."

Thranduil and Elrond watched their sons, smiling until Legolas suddenly started to cough.

Thranduil had heated the cherry-bark and miruvor the minute that they'd entered the room, and Aragorn retrieved it, pouring it into a cup and handing it to the elf.

Legolas drank it, grateful that the drink was no longer frozen. His obvious enjoyment of the tea's taste caught the twins' attention.

"What?" Elladan said to his father. "You made Legolas' medicine _good_ tasting? Why does _ours_ always taste like orc feet?"

"Because he loves _me_ more than you," said Legolas, smugly.

Everyone laughed, as Elrohir reached over to playfully whack his friend's arm.

A few minutes later, they were notified that their baths were ready, and everyone adjourned to their own rooms. Thranduil was unwilling to leave just yet, and watched as his son went into his bath chamber.

Legolas was too weary to feel his father's eyes on him as he practically shuffled into the next room. Steam from the bathwater filled the air, and he quickly stripped and got into the deep tub, giving a loud sigh of contentment at the feel of the water's wonderful heat. He picked up a nearby bottle of liquid soap and poured it into the water, watching as bubbles formed.

Closing his eyes, Legolas relaxed and began to fall asleep. He was brought out of his doze when he heard the door open.

"Legolas?" called his father, softly. "You haven't fallen asleep, have you?"

Legolas chuckled at his father's astuteness, but it turned into a cough.

Thranduil entered the room, concerned, but he couldn't resist a smile at the sight of his son's head sticking out of a tub of bubbles. He was reminded of when Legolas had been a mere elfing and—unlike most children—had loved to take baths. "You look exhausted," he noted.

Legolas knew that there was no point in denying it, so he nodded.

Thranduil sighed, kneeling beside the tub.

"You do not need to stay," said Legolas, though he was touched by his father's unwillingness to leave his side. "Your journey was nearly as long as mine and Aragorn's. Go bathe."

"Aye, it was," the King agreed. "But yours was much more harrowing." He eyed the bubbles that hid the ugly bruise on his son's chest. "Wet your hair."

Legolas obeyed, disappearing under the water before coming back up.

Thranduil poured some soap into his hand and gently worked it into his son's hair, softly humming.

Legolas closed his eyes with a smile, his senses drifting off again.

Thranduil scooped up water to rinse his son's hair when he saw Legolas fall asleep. The younger elf's head slowly lolled to the left before he abruptly woke, blinking groggily.

"I do not think it wise for you to remain here in such a state," said Thranduil, smiling.

Legolas nodded, reluctantly. "Aye."

Thranduil knew the reason for his son's hesitation; the younger elf was enjoying the water's heat. "Come, you can sleep before the fire."

Legolas nodded, trying to resist a yawn.

"I will fetch you some nightclothes," Thranduil said, standing.

"All right," said Legolas, drowsily.

The elven-king smiled at his son, before leaving the room.

Crossing to Legolas' dresser, Thranduil chose comfortable, loose-fitting clothing. Going back into the bath chamber, he left the pile on a stool, noticing that Legolas had managed to fall asleep in the tub once again. "Greenleaf," he called. "Wake, before you drown!"

Legolas opened his eyes, blinking blearily.

"Do you require help?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Hannon le, ada."

Thranduil smiled, knowing that his son was thanking him for more than just his offer of assistance. "You're very welcome, ion-nin. Be sure to get out of that water!"

Legolas smiled, giving a chuckle.

Thranduil left the room again, crossing to the couch and dragging it closer to the fire. That done, he went to the closet and took out some blankets, dropping them onto the couch.

Legolas came out of the bathing chamber a few minutes later, his eyes half-shut with exhaustion. Thranduil took his arm and lead him to the couch, sitting him down and wrapping the blankets around him.

"Sleep," said the king, pushing his son to lie down.

Legolas yawned again, eyes closed.

Thranduil draped another blanket over him before pulling his son's hair out from inside the blanket, so that it wouldn't chill his neck.

"Hannon le," Legolas said again, his voice nearly a whisper.

Thranduil smiled but didn't answer, as Legolas was already asleep.

A few minutes later, Aragorn—fresh from his bath—came to the room and peeked his head in. He saw Legolas asleep and Thranduil sitting on the floor before the couch, his head laying on it and his hand clutching his son's under the blankets.

Smiling at the sight, Aragorn re-closed the door and tiptoed away.


	34. Finally, I can post this! LOL

Hey everyone! I would've posted this days ago, but ff had a problem sending out author alerts. (I hope the alert for this chapter goes out, lol!) Oh yeah, I wrote a silly little limerick that I wanted to share! Here goes:

There once was an elf-lord named Elrond,  
Who accidentally fell into a pond.  
His sons all laughed,  
Thinking him daft,  
And so, Elrond dyed all their hair blond.

All righty then...LOL! On with the chaper! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Legolas awoke to find himself lying in bed. He was warm and comfortable, and happily burrowed deeper into the pillow. Pulling the covers closer around himself, he unexpectedly met with resistance. Surprised, Legolas turned over to find that his father was sleeping beside him.

The sight warmed Legolas' heart, and he smiled before falling back to sleep again.

Voices woke him seemingly minutes later, but he realized that time had passed, as the voices were coming from Elrond's sons.

"I'm not surprised," he heard Aragorn whisper. "I remember the two of you confusing me with your identities countless times. But Legolas was so young! How did he react?"

Elladan sighed. "Not how we expected."

Legolas smiled, remembering the incident that the twins spoke of.

_"Elladan!" Legolas shouted, running over to the much taller elf._

_"I am not Elladan, little Legolas," Elladan said, smiling down at the small elfling._

_Legolas blinked. "Oh. Then you're Elrohir!"_

_"I'm not Elrohir either," he said._

_"Neither am I," said another voice._

_Legolas frowned as Elrohir—or Elladan—came into the room, standing beside his twin._ _"But…but…you're Elladan," he said, correctly pointing. "And you're Elrohir."_

_"I am not Elladan, nor Elrohir," said Elladan._

_"That's odd," said Elrohir. "Because neither am I."_

_They both stared at Legolas, expecting him to laugh at their jest, but the elfling did something that the older elves did not expect._

_He screamed._

_Elladan and Elrohir's mouths dropped open when the elfling turned and ran. Shocked at his reaction, they hurried after him._

_Legolas heard them coming, and screamed louder. Turning a corner, he saw Elrond at the end of the hall and ran all the faster._

_Elrond frowned at the sight of the terrified prince and knelt, opening his arms to the elfling. "Whatever is wrong, penneth?!" he exclaimed._

_"El-Elladan isn't Elladan, but neither is Elrohir!" the elfling cried._

_Elrond frowned at Legolas' strange words, holding him tightly. _

_"And Elrohir isn't Elrohir, either!" Legolas continued, his voice muffled in Elrond's robes. "Neither of them are anyone!"_

_Sighing, Elrond looked up as his sons turned the corner. They both looked contrite as they stared down at the elfling. "What have you to say for yourselves?" Elrond asked. "Scaring Legolas like this!"_

_Both twins knelt. "Forgive us, little one!" said Elladan, reaching out to rub the elfling's back. "We were jesting! You have no need to fear us!"_

_Legolas sniffed and turned his head, looking at them._

_"You were right," said Elrohir, using one finger to tickle the little prince. "Elladan is Elladan, and I am Elrohir!"_

_Legolas giggled and squirmed. "I knew that I was right."_

_Elrond smiled. Everyone was amazed at Legolas' ability to always correctly identify the twins._

_"Do you want to play 'Orcs and Warriors'?" said Elladan._

_"Yes!" Legolas exclaimed, letting go of Elrond. "You two are the orcs! I bet I can beat you to the courtyard!" With that, the elfling bolted down the corridor. _

_Elrond fixed his sons with a glare, preventing them from following after the elfing. "He is right," Elrond said. "The two of you can indeed be orcs."_

_Both twins sighed. "We did not mean to scare him," said Elladan. "We will never do that again, fear not."_

_"Good," said Elrond. "Now go, he thinks that you are following him!"_

_The twins smiled, and ran down the corridor._

"I hope that you kept your word," said Aragorn.

"They did," Legolas said. "For the most part."

The three brothers looked towards the bed, to see Legolas' eyes open.

"It is about time that you woke!" said Aragorn. "Would you like breakfast or lunch?"

Legolas chuckled, sitting up. "You do not need to bring it to me. I would like to eat in the dining hall."

The others nodded, knowing that Legolas wanted life to finally return to normal…or as normal as it could be while awaiting the return of his elven healing ability.

A week passed, and Legolas still had not regained it. He was greatly worried, as Heredil had told them that his had come back to him before a week had been through.

"Mayhap it takes longer with you because you were afflicted for so long," Elrond had said.

Legolas sighed deeply. The healer's words made sense, but his mind still troubled him with frightening thoughts.

Aragorn went to Elrond one night while Legolas slept, and the two of them thoroughly went over the antidote and how Aragorn had prepared it. The human had followed the instructions exactly, and Elrond concluded that he had in fact made it correctly.

"So Legolas simply has to wait," said Aragorn.

Elrond nodded.

"Have you noticed that he hasn't had anymore attacks of breathlessness?" Aragorn asked, happily. "Could that be an indication that the cure is working?"

Elrond thought for a minute, before shaking his head. "I would not raise my hopes too high just yet, regarding that," he said. "Heredil told us that he'd woken one morning with all his ailments cured at once. In the event that Legolas _does_ have one ailment at a time cured, then he'll likely regain his elven eyesight or hearing first, or lose his mortal feel for the temperature." He sighed. "The situation with his lungs _and_ his shoulder is more serious than those. I believe that his lungs are doing better because he has finally recovered from his old illness, and is obeying my restrictions."

Aragorn nodded. "I make him drink the cherry-bark tea morning and night, and when he coughs."

Elrond smiled. "I know. You are an excellent healer, ion-nin."

The following day had unexpectedly been a bad one for Legolas, who woke well before dawn, gasping for air. He weakly called out for Aragorn, but his voice was too soft. In desperation, the elf took a book from his nightstand and threw it out his door and across the hall, where he heard it land with a loud _thump_.

Aragorn was abruptly woken when the book sailed over his head and struck the wall, before landing on his face. Bolting upright, he heard Legolas struggling to breathe, and jumped out of bed.

Legolas was relieved to hear his friend coming and he tried to calm himself down, knowing that fear would only make his situation worse.

Aragorn dashed into the room and quickly took care of his friend, using the cherry bark and heated juniper oil to halt his attack. The herbs didn't work as well as they had in the past, and when Legolas fell back to sleep, Aragorn stayed with him, fearing that his friend's lungs would have another fit.

Legolas' sleep would have been peaceful had his breathing not been labored, and as dawn rose, Aragorn prayed that someone would come down the corridor so he could have them fetch Elrond for him; he was afraid to leave his friend alone. His prayer was answered less than twenty minutes later when a servant walked past, and Elrond was in the room soon after.

"What happened?" the elf urgently asked.

Aragorn told him, and Elrond frowned as he lowered his ear to Legolas' chest. He was relieved to not hear any excessive fluid, and straightened up, thinking.

Aragorn watched, waiting for his father to speak.

"We have both seen people suffer episodes of this nature with seemingly no cause," Elrond said. "We can do nothing but restrict exertion and keep giving him the herbs."

Aragorn sighed, nodding.

Legolas suddenly stirred, and his breathing rate increased.

Elrond put a hand on the younger elf's head in silent support and affection, as Aragorn retrieved the freshly heated juniper oil.

Legolas said nothing, but he gave Elrond a slight smile.

Aragorn came back with the oil, and they simply watched the golden-haired elf, who seemed to not be completely awake.

The juniper oil helped, but only somewhat, to Elrond and Aragorn's dismay.

"Do not tell my father?" Legolas said, half-asking, half-demanding.

Elrond said nothing at first, knowing that the Mirkwood King had many duties to attend to, and did not need to add sudden worry for his son's health to the list. "Only if you do not worsen," he said.

Legolas smiled, relieved. "I shall not," he said, as if he had some kind of power over his body.

"He will notice if you are not there for breakfast," Aragorn said.

Legolas' expression changed as he realized the truth in his friend's statement.

"Fear not," said Elrond. "We will tell him that you still slumber. It will undoubtedly be true by breakfast time, after the night that you had," he said, seeing how tired the younger elf looked.

Legolas nodded, relieved.

"I can say the same of you," Elrond said to Aragorn. "You will wish to remain here, I assume."

Aragorn nodded.

"I will tell him that the two of you had a late night, and will bring breakfast to you after." He smiled, almost mischievously. "He will never know."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose. "Now I see where the twins get it!"

Elrond's smile widened as he stood and walked to the door. "I shall return. Rest, Legolas."

The Mirkwood prince nodded, before looking at Aragorn. "Where did my book land?"

Aragorn chuckled, shaking his head. "On my face."

Legolas looked horrified, remembering the loud thump.

"It struck the wall first," said the human. "You were lucky."

Legolas smiled. "Would you mind retrieving it?"

Nodding, Aragorn went into his room and brought it back. "Your journal, eh?" he said, teasingly. "Is there anything in here on what a wonderful person I am?"

"No," said Legolas, reaching out for it. "It describes what a scoundrel you are."

Aragorn clutched his chest as if in pain. "Wounding words!" he exclaimed. "I shall need to see what you wrote," he said, flipping through the pages. His eyes suddenly twinkled. "In fact, mayhap my brothers would like to see this!"

"Estel!" said Legolas, knowing how badly the twins liked to tease. "Give it to me!"

Smiling, Aragorn handed it back.

Trying not to grin as he gave his friend a mock-glare, Legolas shoved it under his pillow.


	35. The Chapter You've Waited For!

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 35! There's only 1 chapter left! (sniff) Thank you so much for your fantastic reviews! I'm so glad that you all like this story! :) Enjoy the rest of it, and stay warm! Who else got 2 feet of snow like I did? (gasp) LOL! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Elrond returned after breakfast carrying a tray—with his sons behind him. At breakfast, he'd told the twins the same story that he told Thranduil, not wanting them to dash to Legolas' room and make the King suspicious. It wasn't until breakfast had ended that they learned the truth, and it was difficult for the two to walk calmly rather than rushing down the halls.

They reached the Prince's room and found the two friends asleep; Aragorn slumped in the chair beside the bed.

Legolas was still breathing too fast, his breaths shallower than they should be.

The twins grew nervous at the sight, and they gently slid their friend up higher in the bed, hoping that it would aid his breathing.

Legolas stirred slightly at their touch, but fell back to sleep without completely waking.

Aragorn suddenly awoke and sat up, quickly looking at Legolas to check his condition. He was relieved to see his father and brothers in the room, and almost equally glad to see the tray of food.

The hours passed quietly, and early in the afternoon, Legolas felt better.

"I think it would be wise for you to stay here," said Elrond, when the younger elf wanted to get out of bed. "You may feel better now, but that will likely change once you start exerting yourself. You have not given yourself much time to recover."

Legolas knew that Elrond was probably right. "But my father will know that something is wrong, if he does not see me all day. I do not wish him to come here and find me this way." He turned to Elladan. "You said that he was not at the midday meal?"

The twins shook their heads.

"I will simply bring him lunch, and after we dine, I will return to my room," Legolas said.

Elrond said nothing, inwardly wondering why Legolas was so adamant.

Legolas sighed, knowing the other elf's thoughts. "My father has hid his worry and fear for my life, and only recently has he been able to let it go. Just yesterday, he expressed his joy at how healthy I have been lately, and if he heard of this, now…"

The others finally understood, and Elrond couldn't bear to dissuade him.

The twins went to the kitchens to have the food prepared, and Aragorn—not wanting Legolas to exert himself—hunted around the palace for the King, finding him poring over paperwork. He then met up with the twins, and they went back to Legolas' room.

"He is working in his study," Aragorn told him.

Legolas nodded. "Hannon le," he told his friends, taking the tray. "I will be fine, I truly do feel much better."

Everyone nodded at him, hoping that he was as fit as he sounded.

Legolas slowly walked the halls, not wanting to aggravate his lungs. He hadn't lied when he said that he felt better, but he was not completely whole, either.

Reaching the door, he shifted the tray to his left hand and reached for the handle, but the door opened before he even touched it.

"Legolas!" exclaimed Thranduil.

Legolas smiled. "Good day, ada."

Thranduil returned the smile and took the tray, going back into the room. "I was just on my way to find you, ion-nin. You slept through breakfast, and I missed lunch."

_So did I,_ Legolas thought. "I know; that's why I brought you something to eat."

Thranduil smiled again as he sat the tray on his desk. "That was very thoughtful of you." He sat down, looking at his son. "How are you feeling today?"

"Perfectly fine," Legolas said, taking a pastry off the tray.

The two elves had an enjoyable two hours, eating and talking. Legolas' breathing wasn't affected enough to be noticeable, to his relief.

Eventually, one of Thranduil's advisors came in, wanting to consult the King on some matter. Legolas took the opportunity to leave, for he didn't wish Aragorn or the twins to come looking for him. "I will see you at supper, ada," he said.

Thranduil smiled. "See you then."

Legolas smiled back and left, heading back to his room. He wasn't surprised to find Aragorn and the twins awaiting him.

"Tummy full?" said Elrohir.

Legolas chuckled, sitting on the bed.

"How is your breathing?" Aragorn asked.

"I had no additional trouble," he answered. "Worry not."

They made him rest until supper, and to Legolas' relief, Thranduil went to bed that night without knowing what had happened to his son that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another month passed…and Legolas' elven healing ability still had yet to return. None of his mortal symptoms had left, and everyone was growing very nervous.

Legolas occasionally had attacks of breathlessness, and his shoulder still pained him. He tried to ignore his body's complaints, denying that they existed. He refused to accept that he wouldn't be cured; or rather, he _acted_ that way in front of the others. Inwardly, he was frightened.

Every morning, the first thing that Legolas would do was open his balcony doors and stand there for a minute. Each time, he froze and quickly closed it. Sighing, he would force his dismay away with one thought; _Tomorrow may be the day that the air does not chill me. _He knew that it was a slight exaggeration, but he didn't care.

As the days passed, everyone was at least glad that he didn't contract any illnesses, and Legolas desperately hoped that he would not.

His hope was in vain.

"ACHOO!"

Aragorn was woken by the sudden sound, and rolled out of bed, quickly going into his friend's room. He found Legolas sitting up, blowing his nose.

"Aragord!" Legolas said, his voice sounding very nasally. "I'm sthick agaid!"

Aragorn blinked with a frown, his half-asleep mind not grasping his friend's words. When he realized why, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Whath so fuddy?" Legolas asked, trying to hide a smile.

Shaking his head with a smile, Aragorn came closer, feeling his friend's forehead. It was warm, but only slightly. "Do you have anymore symptoms?"

"Headache," Legolas said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillows. "Sore throat. Aragord, you don't think-"

"No," said the human. "It's not likely that you have the same sickness as a few months ago. This is probably just a cold."

Legolas sighed with relief, but it turned into a cough.

It sounded dry to Aragorn, likely caused by his sore throat. "Sit forward," he said, wanting to be sure.

Legolas obeyed, and Aragorn listened to his lungs. He heard nothing amiss, and gave his own relieved sigh. "I'll go get ada," he said.

Legolas nodded, blowing his nose again. "You should not get too close," he said. "I don't want you to catch it."

"Don't worry about me," said the human, as he walked towards the door. "I'll be fine."

He was wrong.

The next morning, Aragorn awoke with the same cold. Legolas had felt guilty, thinking that it was his fault that his friend was now sick, but Aragorn reassured him that if that was the case, it would've taken a few more days before he would've become ill. Legolas had been relieved to hear that.

Aragorn took his pillow and blanket and plopped himself on the couch in Legolas' room while the twins took care of them…or rather, _tortured_ them.

"I don't need _anything_, Elrohir!" said Aragorn, putting the pillow over his head. "Just leave me—achoo!—alone, please."

"_I_ need something," said Legolas, to Elladan.

"What's that?" the older twin asked.

"Please try to convince my father that I'm _not_ dying!"

It had taken much talk, but the elven-King had finally believed that this time, Legolas truly had a harmless cold. It was a long-lasting one, but a cold nonetheless.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, and Legolas began to wonder if the vanwacoi antidote was useless. _Three months! _he thought, as he fell asleep one night. _It has been three months since I received the antidote! Will I never regain what I have lost? _

The next morning, Legolas woke to the sound of strong winds. Turning over in bed, he looked towards his balcony to see snow swirling through the air. _Will winter never end? _he thought. He'd loved snow all his life, but since the vanwacoi had destroyed his tolerance to cold, he desperately wished for warmer weather.

Rolling out of bed, he shuffled towards the balcony, opening the door and expecting to freeze.

He didn't.

Opening his eyes wider and straightening up, he realized that the freezing air had not bit into his skin. Blinking, he suddenly realized that when he'd awoken, his eyes had been open.

Backing away from the balcony, he felt himself start to shake. _Has it finally returned? _he wondered, nervously. _After waiting for so long, am I really whole once more…or is this a dream?_

Taking the deepest breath possible, he inhaled and exhaled without difficulty, not coughing at all. He did it again just to be sure, and his lungs didn't give even a twinge.

Raising his arms, he grasped his chest, trying to still his suddenly racing heart. His breath started to come short, but not due to the horrible lung condition.

Suddenly looking at his right arm, Legolas lifted it, gasping when he was able to raise it all the way with no trace of pain. He lowered it again, realizing that his body felt stronger and healthier than it had in months.

"I'm cured," he whispered, almost unable to get the words out. "I'm cured!"

Smiling, Legolas ran out the door.


	36. The End! and a preview!

Here it is, everyone, the last chapter! (sniff) This has been my longest story by far...over 75,000 words. The length of 'The Sound of Silence', 'Tears of a Soul', and 'Defying Death' combined! Thank you so much, everyone who has reviewed! The wonderful compliments make writing so worth it! :) Enjoy the final chapter, and stay tuned for a new snippet and my new story! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil and Elrond were talking in the King's sitting room when the door suddenly burst open. Startled, they both stood and watched as Legolas ran into the room as if an orc was chasing him.

"Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed, about to ask why on earth he was running like that when he knew that his lungs couldn't handle it.

"I'm cured!" Legolas practically shouted. "The antidote finally worked!"

Thranduil's mouth opened, in shock, and he just stood there, as if unable to speak.

Elrond smiled, and grabbed the younger elf in a hug.

"Thank you," Legolas whispered, hugging him back.

Elrond smiled, blinking back tears of relief.

Legolas looked up at the elf who'd taken care of him for so many millennia and smiled back, before pulling away and looking at his father.

Thranduil shook his head, astonished. "Legolas!" he said, hugging his son tightly as words failed him.

"I'm cured, Ada," Legolas repeated. "Cured!"

Thranduil was speechless, and he pulled his son over to the couch where they sat down. "In every sense?" the King asked, pulling out of the hug to look his son over.

"In every sense," Legolas replied, happily.

Thranduil stared at his son, seeing the healthy elven glow in his skin, the brightness of his eyes. He was so relieved that he couldn't prevent the tears of joy that suddenly welled up. "Oh, ion-nin," he said. "Do you know what today is? Six months to the day that you were inflicted with the vanwacoi…"

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. _If Raenwe's second poison had really existed, I would be dead right now…_He was brought out of his shocked thoughts by his father's hand brushing hair behind his ear, and he smiled at his father and hugged him again, making Thranduil laugh as the tears escaped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn walked down the hall, putting on his gloves. He was bundled up against the cold weather, and he wasn't quite paying attention as he rounded a corner.

"Estel!" Elladan exclaimed, stepping back when he was almost run down by his brother.

"Forgive me!" said Aragorn, falling into step with them. "I didn't see you."

"Apparently," said Elrohir, inwardly smirking at the human's heavy attire, while he and his twin were wearing far less layers. "Going outside?"

Aragorn nodded. "Ada told me that Legolas was looking for me, and that I would find him in the courtyard."

Elladan nodded. "He told us the same."

"I wonder why Legolas wants us to go outside," Elrohir said.

Aragorn shook his head. "We shall find out."

A few minutes later, they reached the door and stepped out, relieved to see that it had stopped snowing.

A sudden _splat! _sounded, and the twins laughed to see Aragorn with a pile of snow in his face.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

"Yes?"

Following his voice, the three brothers watched as Legolas stepped out from behind a nearby tree. He was not bundled up in layers against the weather the way Aragorn was…rather; he was dressed like the twins.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, wiping the snow from his face. "You will freeze! Why are you not dressed properly?"

"Because," said Legolas, smiling as he shaped a ball of snow in his gloved hands. "This is all that I need."

The others looked at him with puzzled expressions for a minute, before sudden realization set in.

When Legolas saw that they understood, he raised his ball of snow—with his 'bad' arm—and threw it at Aragorn again, who was so stunned over the elf's words that he didn't even try to dodge.

The human seemed to not even notice the freezing snow on his skin, as he gave an exclamation of shocked joy and stumbled forward through the newly fallen snow, wrapping his arms around his friend.

Legolas smiled, hugging Aragorn back. "Hannon le, mellon-nin," he said. "If it weren't for you, I would not be alive."

Aragorn couldn't talk past the lump in his throat, and before he had a chance to reply, they felt two more pairs of arms encircle them both as the twins joined their embrace.

Thranduil and Elrond watched from a window inside the palace, smiling at the sweet show of brotherly love. Their smiles changed to chuckles when the four suddenly started a snowball fight.

"Hannon le, Elrond," Thranduil said, clasping his old friend's shoulder. "Hannon le."

Elrond smiled back. "We love our children, Thranduil."

The elven-king nodded, watching the four 'children' play in the snow. "Aye, that we do."

THE END

(sniff) lol :) I can't believe it's over! Here's a preview for my next story, likely titled, 'In the Blink of an Eye':

xxxxxxxx

Aragorn and the twins leaped from their horses, rushing to their friend with their mouths agape at the sight of four arrows protruding from his body.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, throwing himself to his knees and checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was very, very weak, beating much too fast as his heart tried to keep blood circulating through his body.

"Look at him!" Elladan cried, panicking at the amount of blood that covered their friend and the ground around him. The original color of Legolas' clothes was literally indiscernible. "Elrohir! Go fetch ada! Legolas will not survive the trip home!"

Elrohir found himself trembling, not wanting to leave his dying friend.

"He'll make it!" Aragorn said, his voice shaking. "It is only a few miles!"

"But he cannot be moved!" Elrohir exclaimed, seeing the arrow in their friend's chest.

Legolas suddenly made a soft sound.

"Make a litter!" said Aragorn. "Legolas? Are you awake? Open your eyes!"

The injured elf did, slightly, looking up blearily. His mouth formed Aragorn's name, but nothing came out.

"Hush," Aragorn said, glancing at his brothers as they constructed the litter with their cloaks and tree branches. "You'll be fine, mellon-nin, just hold on!"

Legolas said nothing, his body shivering as he slipped into shock.

"Do not remove the arrows!" Elladan suddenly exclaimed. "He has lost too much blood already!"

Aragorn knew that but said nothing, removing his own cloak and draping it over his friend. The arrows in Legolas' body served as a cruel barrier, so Aragorn took his knife and cut holes in the material, allowing the cloak to properly cover his friend.

The twins finished the litter quickly and laid it beside Legolas, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, his breathing very labored.

Carefully, the three brothers managed to lift their injured friend and place him on the litter. Each one's heart chilled at Legolas' pained cry.

"We are taking you home, Legolas," said Elrohir. "Our father will heal you and you will be fine!"

Legolas made no reply, unconscious once more.

Grabbing their horses, Elladan pulled them over and made his and Aragorn's kneel on either side of the litter.

Elrohir watched worriedly as his brothers mounted their steeds and grasped an end of the litter, holding it tightly as the horses stood.

"Mayhap you should go ahead," Elladan told him. "Tell father to be ready!"

Elrohir nodded, seeing wisdom in his brother's words. Riding forward, he gently touched their wounded friend's face, whispering a prayer before riding off.

Aragorn and Elladan followed at a slower pace, not wanting to jolt Legolas and make his bleeding worse.

"What in Middle Earth could have befallen him?!" Elladan exclaimed, anxiously.

"I do not know," said Aragorn. "But, Elladan, those are elvish arrows…_Rivendell_ arrows…"

Elladan looked at Legolas, seeing with shock that his brother was right. "Someone from within _Imladris_ has done this?!" he roared.

Aragorn sighed loudly, watching his friend's deathly pale face. He gave his brother no answer.

xxxxxxxx

There's my preview! Are you shocked enough? LOL! (runs from readers) Don't forget to tell me what you thought of Race Against Time's ending! LOL :)


End file.
